Dinner Date
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Naruto goes to date... someone... Naruto with a lot of women... currently, i added a new chapter at 432007... please review, trying to get 1000 reviews...
1. Date

**Dinner Date**

I don't own Naruto… this is merely a one-shot, or if I get at least 30 or more reviews one it, perhaps a series…

**

* * *

Date

* * *

**

He looked inside the office of the Hokage, checking to see if she was there, he wanted to ask her for help with a problem he had. He'd seen that there were some people who were just happy with each other and on the prompting of Ero-sennin he had reluctantly made the conclusion that he needed some female company in his life. The fact that there wouldn't be any time to make sure that he got a date before a mission made it imperative to ask someone's advice of maybe taking someone out on a date and perhaps doing something more.

He watched as the Hokage was asleep at the moment, her hair lying on the desk in slight disorder, making her look like some sleeping princess, which was coincidentally also one of the names she had as it was Tsunade-hime to a lot of people, including Jiraiya.

" Tsunade-Baachan!"

His voice came close to her ear and she opened one eye, looking at his whispered face, making sure that she would be awake immediately.

"What do you want brat? If its about wanting to learn some stupid new jutsu, then you're outta luck because being a Hokage is a busy job and I don't have time to waste on teaching you something… you got Jiraiya-hentai for that…"

She grumbled about something and a small red stain began to grow on Naruto's cheeks. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. Now was the time to speak and ask her if she could give him some tips on dating.

" I only wanted to ask you something… Can we talk somewhere in private?" He looked around, trying to spot any of the ANBU that would probably guard the Hokage, but found none.

"Here is fine with me… no ANBU would dare interrupt me when I'm in this room since they'd probably exit out of the wall by my punch whenever they intrude without being called… What did you want to ask me?"

She asked, being able to handle almost any question that he possible could give her, and maybe coax some good blackmail material out of him…

"Could you tell me how to behave on a date with a girl? You are the first one I thought of to ask it, since Ero-sennin would focus more on his hentai activities than giving tips about how to do something with a girl…"

She listened as he rambled on for a bit and then said, after he had finished with a long speech which could have been enveloped with one question: _teach me how to date._

"I'll teach you myself then… I will teach you everything about how to behave on a date or else I'll be teaching you some of my prized Taijutsu moves for the rest of the weeks."

She gave a thumbs up, something which she apparently had picked up from Gai since he seemed to do it so much and it seemed appropriate in this setting.

His eyes glistened with unshed tears and he said. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

She grinned and said. "Sure… I'm the Hokage so if I decide to teach someone I consider to be a precious person to me something about social life then I'm actually pretty sure that nobody would interrupt me… maybe Shizune would but I can handle her just fine…"

She sighed, thinking back to a date which had gone wrong at one time when Dan had asked her out the first time. It had ended with her getting wet in the rain and him getting a fist shoved up in his face for gawking at her impressive bust.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready and I'll teach you all about dating and other things… It would be best if we just pretended to have a date and I'll teach you at a nice restaurant that I know… And please dress in something nice… Get rid of the orange in your clothes for me please… I'll expect you back in ten minutes."

She grinned and then watched as he was gone in a flash, presumably to dress himself for the occasion.

* * *

She appeared out of her private sitting room for important guests which sometimes also dubbed as her private bedroom if she were too tired, dressed in a black dress which had mostly kunai concealed underneath it. She'd used henge to transform herself into what she looked like when she was a sixteen year old girl. The only thing that she hadn't wanted to change was her bust since it would be a bit troublesome if she kept bumping into things while the henge would give her smaller breast then they were in reality…

He appeared three minutes later, dressed in some black fancy clothing which made his figure really show off to the general public.

(_He'll be a heartbreaker if he keeps wearing those…_)

She couldn't help but think that and mentally slapped herself for even thinking sabout such things while she was looking at him.

"Do you like this? And please address me as Tsu-chan while I'm like this… it's only special people who get to call me that and I'm doing this especially for you…"

She paused, gauging his reaction.. He was looking at her, a small bit of blood coming out of his nose as he was captivated by her huge breasts.

"My eyes are up here… First lesson: Never stare at a girls breasts when you look at them, they'll instantly dislike you if you do."

She repressed the urge to smugly smile as he looked at her with revulsion in his eyes.

"Follow me… Did you bring your wallet?"

She asked and he nodded. She led him towards the restaurant which usually served a rather nice selection of foods. First of all she would need to get him off the ramen and have him eat something else then that. It was appalling to see him eat that junk food all the time and she was about to correct that.

Naruto acted like a gentleman, at least he tried to and ended up making sure that Tsunade was comfortable in her seat. They ordered some rice as a small appetiser and she started on the lesson.

"Now that you've helped your date sit down, you'll want to start a conversation with her about something to get her to like you even more then she already does. In the case you are dating a civilian; you should stick to ordinary things like the weather and perhaps some small things about your Shinobi career and some small details about a mission. If you are dating a kunoichi, like you are with me you'd want to keep the conversation strictly about Shinobi things and maybe some small things about the weather. In both cases, it is best to do the exact opposite of what you would talk to the other rank. To kunoichi, focus on shinobi stuff, to civilians, focus on the all-day things, something that interests them in you."

She took a few breaths to see him taking some notes in a small notebook and she grinned as she could see a concentrated look on his face.

"Tsu-chan, can I practise on you for a bit? You are a kunoichi, so I should talk to you about some shinobi stuff…"

She nodded and then said. "Of course. If I were an unknown person to you, I would just ask you what rank you were and who you were…"

Naruto cheerfully smiled and said. "Alright… The name is Uzumaki Naruto and the rank is Genin. And what's your name?"

He tried to ask in his most Jiraiya-esque voice and she giggled as it sounded like he were some sort of Casanova in training.

"Houou Tsunade, Kage ranked shinobi and all-around hottie, if I may so prudent to say. Pleased to meet you, Naruto-kun." She looked and grinned, looking all like a sixteen year old girl who was just having a bit of fun.

"Have you gotten any nice missions, as of late?"

His next question was something that made her pause for a bit and think.

"Nothing other then finishing huge mountains of boring paperwork, I'm afraid… How about you? Have you done anything interesting on a mission?"

The rice arrived and Tsunade prevented Naruto from ordering ramen, giving him the command to order something else. Reluctantly he selected an exotic dish which was made out of some rice which was covered in sweet sauce, decorated with some strange herbs and some vegetables and with meat being on the side. Tsunade simply ordered some sake and the same dish like Naruto's which seemed to be the house specialty.

"Yeah, there was a mission which was rather interesting. It taught me a lot so I'm pretty sure that it would interest you. There was this old man that we needed to guard and he was under threat from an A-ranked Nukenin names Momochi Zabuza. Kakashi-sensei fought with him but the guy was disabled by his apprentice who told Kakashi-sensei that he was some sort of Oinin from Kirigakure…"

Naruto told the entire tale of his first C rank mission to her and she smiled and ate a little bit.

"My first C ranked mission was to protect some wealthy merchant through Earth Country. Orochimaru in the end managed to convince the merchant to give us an extra tip."

She looked at him and he looked at her, fascination visible on his face. "Really interesting Tsu-chan."

"The next lesson will be to eat your food with some grace and not gulp it down like some rabid beast, something which you are used to doing… Try and use your chopsticks to bring it to your mouth and then chew slowly…"

She watched how he tried to do that and she giggled as he got some of the rice on his cheek. She felt like a sixteen year old and even acted like it, something which she never thought she could do again. He truly was bringing back the teenaged girl in her as she could feel herself thinking about if he had been born some 25 years earlier, then they could have had a relationship…

"Sometimes, couples will feed their date… but only if they are close, Naruto-kun. Allow me to do that…"

She didn't wait for his answer and just grabbed a small piece of rice with her chopsticks and then brought it to his mouth and he opened it and ate it. He got the idea quickly and they took turns feeding each other.

* * *

Unknown to them, they were being watched as Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai had chosen this restaurant to celebrate some sort of Jounin sensei meeting and they watched the 'cute couple consisting of the gorgeous girl and the Kyuubi no Kitsune's container' feed each other. Kakashi was at the moment busy with staring as his student apparently was putting the moves on that girl who looked so much like that huge busty model that had been on the cover of Icha Icha Paradise last month. All three Jounin gave their full attention to the couple.

"Do you think they've been seeing each other for some time, Kurenai?"

The chainsmoking Asuma said. A cigarette was dangling out of a corner of his mouth and Kurenai gave him a displeased frown and said.

"No, the Uzumaki kid wasn't much of a guy to date if I was correct in my assumptions... Although he seems to have mellowed out a bit…"

She kept silent about the fact that Hinata still liked him, as she was curious as to how this date would go. Seeing some guy dating this hot girl and not having a reputation as desirable made her inner curiosity peak and she resolved to just observe them.

(_He really knows how to feed a lad… I don't think that Dan could have done it better then he has. He really has potential to become a great guy if he would just wear the black clothes all day… hell if nobody wants him then I'd have a try at him, he's too good to let walk away!_)

She grinned to herself as he let the chopsticks come near her mouth once again and she took the rice off it, moving her lips in such a way that it could be considered erotic, due to the fullness of her lips. To many she was a sex symbol, knowing about all the perverted guys who jerked off to her image, having no doubt that the boy who was feeding her was one of those that wouldn't do anything with such a picture, except putting it in a frame and then putting it somewhere in view. He was amazing for the fact that he still made the effort to remain semi-boyish while his body aged. He may have gained some small maturity but if he matures even further, then he'd be a Jiraiya with women, but then in the romantical sense, being able to score every night without any trouble…

"The next thing you are to do after you've eaten dinner and maybe have fed your date, is to make sure that there will be something special planned, maybe go see some sights and give her a small gift should be in order to gain more appreciation from your date.

"She watched as he became cheerful and said. "Ero-sennin said that people kiss on dates too? Will that be in the lessons or is it simply one of his perverted plans?"

Said pervert was looking at his student, seeing him in a fancy and good restaurant with a blonde girl he hadn't seen before.

(_Probably some girl that he picked up somewhere, I'm so glad that he's finally getting out on dates like I instructed him to do…_)

The old pervert was thinking about some erotic things the moment he had seen Tsunade's chest and inwardly he grinned that his student would finally get laid. He continued to spy as the couple paid for the dinner, Naruto paying with his frog wallet ending up a bit thinner then before.

"Let's go to the park, Tsu-chan. You'll love it there…"

He began to lead her there, her reaction being some giggles and allowing herself to be led there, knowing that it wasn't such a bad idea…

* * *

They came to the park, a place where they could see the moon in the sky, it being only a small sickle instead of being full. The stars were blinking still, making it look romantic to them, making Tsunade's memory of a similar date wash up in her mind. She and Dan had made love on one of the benches, coincidentally the one where Naruto was leading her now. She smiled at Naruto and allowed him to dust off her place first before she took a seat.

The Three Jounin and the Sennin were watching the couple as they sat on the bench, chatting with each other about some fluffy stuff. None of them could hear what was being said, allowing the boy to have some privacy but nonetheless keeping a careful eye on the proceedings.

"So your first kiss was with a guy?" She giggled as she could see him already kissing the brooding kid she had seen a few times before he defected to Otogakure. "Well then I shall teach you how to kiss. The lesson will be about a theoretical part and a practical part, in which you kiss me… don't worry too much about it, it's strictly a teacher-student thing…" She mumbled the last part and he heard a bit. "Kissing is done by people who share affection for each other, be it of a familial kind or a romantic kind. It is done by pressing your lips to someone's lips or to someone's cheek, like I will demonstrate."

She bowed forwards and gave him a kiss on the lips, making his eyes widen quite a bit as she wrapped her hands around him, pressing her bust against his chest, making it seem like a lovers embrace which made the female Jounin sigh as she could see the romantic setting and wanted some love in her life…

The kiss was something great to him. He could feel her lips against his, making contact with his lips and making a feeling well up within his body, making him feel like he was floating on air. He loved her, and she knew that. Not in the romantic sense, per se but he loved her with his heart. If only she wasn't so old that she had to hide her true visage under a complex genjutsu he would have snatched the chance to get her.

Her body seemed to shiver once and she broke the kiss. "How did it feel, Naruto-kun? Do you think you can kiss me?"

She asked and he responded immediately by kissing her on her mouth, wrapping his hands around her, letting one slide towards her ass on instinct and he could feel her beginning to deepen the kiss, a tongue slipping into his mouth.

His body acted on instinct, beginning to lash out with his own tongue to tease the girl he was holding, no matter to her own physical reaction. His body was already reacting to the kiss, images swirling in his mind as he could feel her breasts pressing against him.

(_This feels too good with Tsu-chan… I think I really should stop before we do anything foolish… it is as if I can sense her thoughts when I kissed her… that's never happened before… although I have to admit that feeling her thoughts turn into those of Ero-sennin's fantasies with her and me in the lead roles are nice… but it should really stop now before she looses the Hokage title due to sleeping with a minor, something which I still am._)

He broke the kiss and she moaned for more, not wanting the feeling of peacefulness to go away.

(_It's really exciting to kiss him. If only I were 30 years younger…_) She was breathing harder after the kiss, her nipples erect after she experienced the pleasuring feeling that Naruto had evoked from within her. What had been a small lesson in dating had turned into something far more dangerous. She had superb control over her emotions for most of the time, never allowing her true emotions to show on her face or else she would have been depressed a long time ago due to her love's death…

Naruto looked into her brown eyes, looking at the thinly veiled lust and love within them, knowing that he would have to stop.

"Shall I bring you back? I think we need to stop this now before you literally take me on this bench, like Ero-sennin encourages me to do."

That seemed to sober her up quite a bit, a blush appearing on her face and she said. "Of course Naruto-kun… let's go back… I'll teleport you there…"

Before she could do the seals for the teleportation technique she felt his hands encircle her waist as she stood and he kissed her neck and suckled on the flesh strongly, creating a reddish mark there, some sign that she was his in a primal way.

She did a full body blush as she felt his soft lips on her neck and when he suckled a shiver went through her entire body, making her feel so hot and bothered at the moment as it was extremely erotic to her if someone sucked on a piece of her flesh, preferably somewhere where she liked to be sucked, like her breasts but the neck was fine with her too.

She made the hand seals reluctantly and felt her chakra being pulled away, his chaotic being also dragged with her according to plan. They reappeared in front of the Hokage tower and she grinned and said.

"I had a really nice time, Naruto-kun… you should go and find girls or women to date because you really show promise in the art of dating…"

He grinned and thanked her profusely, even going as far as to offer her the chance to have another date with him, an opportunity which she took with both hands…

She walked back into her office, still clothed in her dress and in her adult 25 year old henge, which attracted the attention of her assistant.

"Tsunade-sama! Where have you been? There have been numerous new files that need either your signature or you to read it over!"

She was close to panic and hadn't even noticed that her superior was dressed in unusual clothes and had a rathere noticable hickey on her neck.

Tsunade giggled once, her apprentice looking at her as she heard her giggle, surprised that such a woman could still giggle like a schoolgirl… "Gomen Shizune-chan. I've been away for a while…"

Shizune's eyes widened as she saw the mark and said. "Have you gone out on a date?"

Tsunade nodded and said. "He's such a cute guy! He didn't even stare at my chest, just talked with me about some of the missions he's done and about the weather and other trivial things. He even fed me! It's been so long since a guy fed me…"

She looked into the distance, her eyes unfocused and looking like someone out of a romance novel.

Shizune just shrugged and said. "You have a meeting with the kunoichi women's society next morning… I have prepared some notes for you to read, which is about the lack of dates that the local kunoichi seem to be getting…"

"I'll handle that, Shizune-chan… now let me get to bed since it's been a long night and I need all the beauty sleep I can get…"

Tsunade went off towards her home, intent on getting some good sleep.

Somewhere in Konoha an aged pervert was thinking about a way to give some celebration gift to his student while another pervert was thinking about the lovely girl who Naruto had a date with. The chain-smoking Jounin was currently in the process of lighting another cigarette before trying to read up to some mission he got the day before.

A red-eyed woman went to bed, dreaming of having a date with a certain blonde, blue-eyed young man who had been so cute last night…

* * *

A oneshot completed people! I hope this is received well by you andif I get 30 reviews, I might make a sequel to this…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Kurenai's date

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don' own this… due to ample reviews I have decided to do another chapter in which another date will be featured with another woman…A red-eyed one, to be exact… 50 or morereviews should be nice for the next chapter, provided that you still like the story…

**

* * *

Kurenai's date

* * *

**

She looked blearily at the assembled woman in front of her and groaned as she realized that she would have to head this meeting between the women's association, something about the lack of Shinobi men wanting to date kunoichi. She could still feel the feeling of his lips on her neck and she just stared at the gathered woman, not really registering anything.

"Hokage-sama? Do you have any idea about any available guys to date who isn't involved with anyone?"

The red-eyed young woman with the current greatest record of dismissing guys from dates before they had even started.

"Eh… I kinda lost track for a moment, Kurenai-san. I've been a little bit distracted as of late…"

Shizune looked at her boss, an amused smile on her face. "Busy with dating that mysterious guy, I'm sure…"

this perked the attention of the women gathered there as they gave a look at the Hokage who felt uncomfortable about the looks.

"I did have a date with someone… last night… " She grudgingly admitted and sighed as the women got a hungry look in their eyes, mentally screaming at her to give details. "Alright since there is no way you'd let something like this slide, I'll give you the information you want. I was approached by the guy in question as he was feeling a little uncertain abut his dating skills. I used a clever henge to disguise myself for a bit since the age gap is rather large between us, and I shouldn't let the people get the idea that I'm robbing the cradle."

A brief round of laughter went through the group, most women assembled there being around 25-30 years in age with some exceptions like Inuzuka Hana and Izuki Yuugao.

"After I told him how to do some things, like having a nice conversation with girls and perhaps even making some nice advances with them, we ate dinner and I gave him a few pointers to change his eating style… which was some trouble but eventually he fed me and I fed him in turn… all in all the dinner was rather nice. We even went out and strolled through the park for a bit, until finally settling down on a bench and kissing for a bit… I teleported back to the tower to finish some work and then went to bed…"

She finished her retelling and the women looked at her and said. "Who is he? It's rare that guys want to hear about our side of the date, never mind them asking about dating…" Hana spoke, her voice carrying some disbelief…

"He's a very special guy, Hana-san. Very special… he made me feel like I was 16 again…"

She grinned as she thought back to yesterday's events, knowing that if she asked him to go out with him that it would be met with some small amount of disbelief and surprise from Naruto.

"You were that girl who was eating with him?"

Yuuhi Kurenai spoke up and Tsunade gave her an appraising look and then nodded.

"Yes… I was there in that restaurant with Naruto-kun. You should have seen him when he asked me to teach him about dating… his entire face was all flushed and looked so kawaii…"

She blushed as she thought back at the blushing face of him and the women all stared at her, surprised that their Hokage and current leader of the women's society had gone out with the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and had done so willingly, to teach him something about dating.

"Alright then… since my student doesn't want to confess her love to him, I guess it's time for me to make my move… Uzumaki-kun may be a bit young for my tastes but if he can give me a date which goes like yours, I'm all for dating him… that is, if I ask him before Hinata-chan does…"

Kurenai finished with a grin on her face and then added as a final thing. "We can all date him of course… He must have great stamina since he beat your brother in the semi-finals, Hana-chan."

The girl grinned and said. "Sure… I can't blame you for dating someone Tsunade-sama thinks as good at it… he didn't even make her mad according to Tsunade-sama's report about her date…"

She gave Tsunade the thumbs up sign and then went to think about several things which are totally not related to anything that would be discussed within the meeting.

"Alright then, it's settled. Since the rest of the male bastards would only use us for fulfilling their perverse feelings, we'll give Naruto-kun a shot… Especially since almost no girl of his age group will give him the light of day due to some crazy loon babbling about the Kyuubi being locked inside him just after Naruto-kun returned with the Uchiha. Hinata-chan may still carry a torch for him but I think she's about to loose courage…"

She gave the rest of the women a smug smile and said. "He's mine tonight… Hokage-sama, make sure that he gets a mission, preferably A-Ranked to take me out, and that I'll not be the one paying for the food…"

She grinned as the Hokage stared at her, confused by those words and Tsunade spoke with a puzzled air to her voice.

"You want to pay for a date with Naruto-kun?"

Kurenai shook her head and said. "Nope, all I want is a date with someone who can be gentle and kind and not an obnoxious pig like most men and that chain-smoking bastard Asuma-teme."

She scowled at the mere thought of the man who had repeatedly tried to get her to go out with him. She had gotten a reputation for her icy demeanor from most people as she glared at every man who came in her direction, although she barely did that while with her Genin team present.

Naruto was currently in the process of pulling on some clothes, black this time due to Tsunade's advice. It was really something that she'd managed to change his clothing style and some things he had been thinking about girls. The date they had had was something out of Ero-sennin's books and he was glad that it hadn't escalated into something erotic since he was _way_ too young for something like that.

He headed outside, knowing that he would once again have to deal with the hatred which the village seemed to be so fond of, directed at him. He looked and only received cold glares at him and still he smiled, knowing that he would someday rise above all this and do something worthwhile with his life. Either he left the village, thus probably making it a day to be celebrated in Konoha or he would go insane and kill off all the people in the village with a few notable exceptions. The fact that there were still people who at least were nice to him kept him going all the time. The people around his age may have found out that he harbored a Demon within him but the older generation didn't know that they knew.

He walked into the mission room, hoping for a solo mission, which would be dangerous and be able to get him out of the village. He really wanted to cause some major killing to relieve some stress. At first he had been averse to killing but after realizing how freeing it was, he began to feel at ease whenever he killed someone. In the village he just settled for eating a huge amount of Chocolate but once on a mission with the objective to eliminate certain parties, he would also massacre a few street gangs to relieve himself of his bloodlust which had grown even worse over the years, a possible detrimental effect of Kyuubi or so he thought.

He looked at his Obaachan and he noticed the way she was grinning at him, which either meant that she'd liked her date last night and wanted more or had an extremely pleasurable thought which would involve him going on some mission to relieve her from the paperwork menace.

"Uzumaki Naruto, follow me."

She remained business like throughout the entire time he was in the room and he followed her without any question, knowing that she was probably about to hand him some dangerous S ranked mission, something which made the bloodlust ignite once again within his veins, making him crave the thrill of battle.

"Naruto-kun, there is a mission which requires your utmost attention."

She spoke the moment they had entered the room, a grin on the older woman's face. She was going to like this.

"The mission is rather out of the normal scope of your shinobi duties but you'll be compensated for it. The mission is to take out Yuuhi Kurenai on a date and make sure that she has a good time. Do you understand?"

She looked at him and he straightened up and said. "You really want me to test my skills, don't you? Either you told all the women about my dating lesson or that woman likes me just because I showed some skin to her when I sparred with dog biscuit…"

He flashed her a grin and then continued talking. "Of course I'll do it… I'm not one to forgo a mission without proper reason and if I get to have a date with one of the prettiest girls in Konoha, I'm all for it… although…"

He got a sad look in his eyes as he thought back to his fruitless efforts at making sure he got a date with any of the local kunoichi and failing miserably at it. They shunned him now, his chances of ever getting a date flying away from him like a scared bird.

She looked as he was still looking at the ground, trying to come to terms with the fact that he was supposed to go on a date with a woman who was either called a hot foxy lady or an ice queen…

"When do I need to come and get her?" he asked and then raised his head to look Tsunade straight in the eye, checking for any emotion but finding none.

"Around 7 PM, Uzumaki-kun…"

A voice spoke and Naruto turned towards a shadowed corner where a woman materialized, having hidden there through genjutsu.

"Kurenai-san…"

He looked at the woman who gave him an amused glance and said. "You were right about him… he's one of a kind even if you don't know his personality… who could ever fathom that this kid would be the first one to take me out on a date… which I have allowed him to do…"

She gave the Hokage an amused smile before walking out the door, a strange grin on her face like she was planning something…

"Kurenai, you know what you have that REALLY disturbing grin on your face?

She turned towards the speaker and noticed that her best female friend, Anko was standing there, a stick of dango in her hand and in the process of being devoured by said woman.

"...Yeah."

"Want to explain the reason?"

She gave Anko a cheeky smile before the disturbing grin came back on her face. "No."

With that the woman began to walk towards her home, humming a small tone which had been soothing to her mind, making her more focused on the task which lay ahead: selecting an appropriate dress.

Naruto stood outside of Kurenai's house, a small bouquet of flowers in his hands after he had taken the suggestion from Tsunade to mind and had bought them to make sure that there would be a nice impression. He had made sure that his hair was arranged in a pattern similar to Kakashi's. The blonde locks seemed to be making him look older and mature, also adding to his natural beauty.

She looked at herself in the mirror, congratulating herself for choosing the right dress for the occasion. She didn't know where he would take her, but guessed it was someplace fancy where the dress wouldn't be out of line, according to Tsunade he did have a way with getting you to the kind of place you hear about in novels where you could fall in love at first sight with someone. She had a feeling she was going to have a great time tonight.

She opened the door and looked at him, taking in every little detail about him. She couldn't believe how much he looked like the late Yondaime who had the same glint of determination and courage shining in his eyes. She looked him in the eyes, knowing that if she did that for too long she'd just drag him into her room, probably rip her dress and make love to him for the first time, probably relieving him of his virginity as well as relieving herself from that very same thing.

"Shall we go, Naruto-kun?"

She was taking a wild guess that he'd like to be called that and to her amusement he blushed and then held out his hand, as if to guide her, something which made him rise a few notches in her eyes. She liked a man who could be gentle with her, not unlike those orcs who had tried to date her before and didn't have even the slightest bit of decency. One who would lead her to a place where they could eat and converse would be one worth keeping about for at least a few weeks, maybe even promoting him to the status of official boyfriend.

He led her to a restaurant which looked fancy and then asked for the table which had been reserved for him and his date. The waiter looked at him with a disdainful look and almost sneered when he saw that the demon did have a reservation there. They were led to a table where they both sat opposite of each other, looking at each other before even turning towards the waiter.

"I'd like to have some fruit juice, waiter-san."

Kurenai's voice was soft and almost seemed to be fragile, but the burning crimson of her eyes gave her a ferocity which went unsaid throughout that statement.

(_Don't you DARE to ruin my date or I'll make your life a living hell!_)

She hated it when people picked on others and used them as a scapegoat for their troubles, like the people of the village had done to Naruto-kun.

"I'll have the same, Waiter-san."

The waiter sneered at him, giving him an evil look which was only given to him about hundred times a day and he was used to it.

"Very well, Sir, Madam. I shall be with you shortly."

The waiter went away probably to get their orders and Naruto looked at the woman who gave him a very amused look and said.

"You handled him pretty well, Naruto-kun."

There was some small amount of progress to be made with the date which seemed to make him somewhat anxious.

"Kurenai-san, don't you like me or is there something that displeases you about me?"

The manner in which he spoke made her look at him and give him a rather charming smile and said.

"No, Naruto-kun. I'm simply thinking about ways to improve my genjutsu. I may be a mistress of that art but there is still room to improve upon. The density of the illusion could be adjusted to make sure that the target is engulfed within the genjutsu with no escape possible for their minds, allowing for a quick kill. Can I use one on you to test it out?"

She gave him the puppy dog eyes, which made him weak in the knees as he found himself unable to resist those eyes.

"Ehh… sure, go ahead."

He gave her a rather cute smile due to him being caught off guard quite a bit by the question.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

She made a few hand seals and then Naruto could feel how the chair underneath him seemed to transform into a bed of living snakes and the surroundings around him changed to become a jungle setting, with Kurenai still sitting there, like nothing was amiss. Then suddenly her entire looks changed, somehow making her look even prettier when her clothes seemed to be replaced with something which should NOT be worn in public, due to how small the furry bikini she wore.

She studied his face as he looked at her, enthralled by the genjutsu she had put upon him, making him think about a jungle with him sitting on a bed of snakes, with her dressed in something that would make any male have a nosebleed. To his credit, he only blushed a deep red, not getting a nosebleed, unlike all the other males who had talked to her.

(_He's definitively above normal standard… if he doesn't have a relationship with anyone I just might take him for myself… to resist that genjutsu is almost impossible for any straight male, especially if my genjutsu self makes her clothes disappear… and I _know_ he's straight…_)

He looked on as the genjutsu version of his date began to remove the bikini, exposing her chest to him, making him turn red in the face as he looked at the rather attractive sight of Kurenai's chest. He blushed and looked down, trying not to stare but he couldn't completely suppress the small smile came on his face, the only sign that he liked what he saw. The reaction in his pants was luckily not visible, something he was thankfull for, because she just might make him experience her version of genjutsu hell if she saw it.

With a snap he was brought back to reality to see the woman in the seat opposite to him looking at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You tried not to stare." She said, a small amount of admiration and happiness in her voice. "That is so sweet of you..."

She couldn't help herself. She had went to the date with the hope of finally meeting some guy who would be a gentleman, knowing that he probably wasn't but still tried. He had surpassed her expectations, resisting the urge to ogle the genjutsu she put him under and even going as far as to show almost no reaction except for a cute smile which made her heart warm up and her breath quicken slightly.

(_Is she thinking about kissing me?_)

He didn't really know how the female mind worked but from the woman's reaction, he could see that she was clearly slightly attracted to him, if the way she spoke was any indication. She addressed him with a slightly familiar term, making him a close person to anyone who didn't know who they were.

She moved closer to him, smelling his scent in the air. It was something unique to everyone, something which shouldn't be faked by anyone since everybody had a different scent around them at all times. Naruto seemed to smell like a mix of something primal.

Her hand reached out and stroked the back of his hand, touching the skin and feeling how warm it was. She didn't even know why she did it, just to feel his skin, wanting to at least touch him and feel him before he either pushed her away or let her continue.

"Naruto-kun…"

She suddenly said, her voice making his insides like jelly, making him experience a fit of nervousness within his stomach. He looked at her, noticing her deep crimson eyes, gazing deeply into them, his eyes turning a deep crimson too without him noticing, slits appearing in them, so much reminiscent of the Kyuubi as the raw feelings washed over his body.

They didn't know who started first. They moved closer to each other and their lips met, a frenzied kiss ensuing, they acted on instinct, not really minding the other people in the restaurant, just lost in the heat of the moment, kissing each other. Kurenai felt the kindness and the spirit that this young man had been endowed with within her entire body, making her feel surprised as she could feel herself blushing at the kiss.

Naruto was blushing too as he realised who he was kissing and what she looked like.

(_This really is my lucky day, or no, week! I get to kiss with two lovely ladies, both of them who are older then me…Ero-sennin would be in heaven if he were here…_)

The fact that nobody could hear what Naruto was thinking, or that a pervert would take a keen interest in whatever was on his students mind, nevertheless the position he was currently in was a good thing, according to Naruto. If Ero-sennin could have seen what he was thinking, things might nor be as good as it was, making his life probably a lot tougher to handle if word got out that he was dating someone, never mind the ruckus that Jiraiya would make if he heard that he had dated Kurenai, the Ice Queen…

Jiraiya's POV

(_Ahh, finally a bar which won't throw me out whenever sit next to a nice woman and ask her her three sizes and if she would go out with me…_)

The old pervert was slowly walking towards the restaurant in which his student and the lovely woman were sitting and his attention was drawn to the sign which spoke of some sake contest being held there that evening.

(_I better check that out… maybe Tsunade-chan is in there… it's always nice to watch that woman's breasts jiggle whenever she gets sloshed… maybe I'll even join in…_)

The name of the restaurant didn't seem too important to him and he stepped inside to look towards the bar. The man took a seat and ordered some sake and began to try and drink away his worries with some the good stuff until he caught a snippet of conversation.

"That demon brat… kissing… that woman!"

Some gesturing was made by an irritated waiter and Jiraiya moved his gaze until it fell upon the sight of the kissing couple, noticing the blonde hair mixing slightly with the black hair from Kurenai.

(_Damn, the kid moves fast… I wonder who he picked next as a date? Maybe that Hinata girl who was fond of him a while ago… or maybe that girl with the weapons…_)

The couple broke the kiss and Jiraiya got a good look at the woman who was with his young student… and promptly the cup of sake fell from his hands, unable to be kept in the hand due to the shock the man got from looking at the woman.

(_He just did the teacher of the Hyuuga girl… wow… I think I might need to throw him a party if he loses his virginity to that one… no wait, a monument to defrosting the Ice Queen would be better…_)

The old man looked at the couple who had resumed chatting, eventually getting fed up with waiting for their food and drinks, having decided that they weren't going to come anymore after waiting such a long time…

They reappeared in front of Kurenai's house, Naruto having said that the mood was ruined by the food not arriving… Kurenai looked at him with her eyes still slightly misty from the kiss they had shared and said.

"Do you want to come inside? I have some snacks if you are hungry…"

He could see that she was still trying to be hospitable, trying to make him feel nice while he was the one who had been selected to go on a date with her, possibly by her own order which was something which was making him a little bit uneasy…

"But the mission was to take you out on a date… oh well… I can't say that it went well… but at least I could repay your kindness with another date, set at tomorrow night if you want?"

He looked at her, hoping to see her agree with it but was met with her gaze boring into his, looking at him with her eyes unclouded by anything.

"I may have asked the Hokage to give you to that mission, but don't presume that I would call it a failure… you've made me feel in ways I have never before… you make me feel like I am years younger, something no man in this village or outside has done… So please come inside, where we can talk without the risk of prying ears…"

She opened the door, sliding it open and allowed him to go in first, still trying to be a good hostess.

He came into the house, taking a note of how nice it looked. The furniture looked nice and cosy in this setting and it almost made him want to live here but he knew he couldn't.

"Please seat yourself, Naruto-kun…"

She said, her voice somehow seeming to come from a few rooms away and not like they were in the same room at all. He turned around and looked at the brunette, taking in every little detail about her nice dress and the way it hugged her skin. Somehow he hadn't really taken notice of it all before, only looking her over once to check if she looked good…

He chose to seat himself on a comfortable looking sofa, making sure that it would be comfortable for him.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She asked, standing next to a cabinet which seemed to contain various liquors and other things people might want to drink if the objective was to get drunk…

"I'm afraid I don't drink hard liquor, Kurenai-san."

His answer was definitive and she gave him a look which clearly stated that she wanted him to drink some.

"Maybe a small taste wouldn't hurt…"

He looked at the woman who was about to hand him a glass with an orange liquid in it. "It's something that isn't too strong… and please call me Kurenai-chan…"

She passed him the glass, looking expectantly at him. He put the glass to his lips, then took a small sip of the liquid within, and immediately felt a burning sensation within his throat. To his credit, he didn't spit it out, he just took it like a man and drank another sip, feeling the burning sensation invade his entire mouth and somehow make him feel slightly sluggish in his movements.

What he didn't know was that his senses had been primed to perfection by absorbing more and more of the Kyuubi, allowing him to taste, hear and see things better then most people without a Kekkei Genkai. The alcohol affected him even more then any usual man, making his vision blur slightly.

He watched as she took a glass too of the orange liquid, then sat down next to him, looking at him, her eyes slightly apprehensive as she probably was contemplating something.

"Have you ever had an intimate relationship with a girl, Naruto-kun?"

She asked him, wanting to find out if he ever had been in one and if he had any feelings for the women in his life, preferably the ones in his age group, though she would like to see if he would like her, or others in her own age group.

"Ie, Kurenai-sa..-chan. They all shun me after one of the villagers opened their damn fucking mouth and practically announced to the world that I, the Kyuubi brat should die…"

He gave a wry smile as he looked up to the ceiling. "That pretty much destroyed all my chances at having a relationship with any girl around my age, as they shun me. Sakura-san would know about the Kyuubi since she has access to my medical files but couldn't tell anyone because of the law. Now I'm pretty much feared within the village, both by my own generation as well as the previous one. Can I have some more of that drink you gave me?"

She nodded, noticing that he was quite intoxicated, but didn't really wonder how he got so drunk and attributed it to the fact that he must have rarely drank so would be easily susceptible to the rather stiff drink she had given him.

She took a hold of his glass and then filled it with the same orange liquid which made some of her days be lightened, especially after a hard mission. She liked to drink heavy liquor to just get drunk and forget about all the worries of being a kunoichi. She watched as he drank more and seemed to go into a drunken stupor for a few moments then he slurred.

"Yoush are a very pretty ghirl, Kurenai-shan…"

He looked at her, his eyes turning as crimson as hers gaining slits within them, making him look almost like the Kyuubi within him, of course without the tails and the fur.

She looked him over, noticing that he was fast asleep after he had said that. "Seems that you really can't stand alcohol, do you Naruto-kun? But it was fun… just let me take one little peek and see what you are made of…"

She clearly wasn't thinking correctly when she slid her arms over his body, grabbing his shirt and lifting it a bit, revealing toned abs and musculature which made him look rather advanced for his age. Most people would be a hulking mass with so many muscles, but not Naruto. He seemed to have the grace, a finesse coupled with the agility of a cat, although a fox would be more appropriate in this case. He seemed to be able to have greater strength them Hokage-sama had in her prime if the muscles on his arms were any indication. She couldn't resist opening his pants and seeing what he looked like down there.

(_I must have a pervert hidden within me… ooh he's large! This will be so much fun when I tell the girls about the date, adding a small comment about his size... I wonder if anyone could ever compare to this… better make sure that everything is right about his attire, if the fox decides to make him wake up soon I'd be caught red-handed... He doesn't like perverts much, and that's exactly what I would be to him at the moment…if he wakes up._)

She ordered his clothes on his body, zipping up his pants, and leaning over and just lying there, letting his hands wrap around her in an automatic reaction he had.

He woke up 40 minutes later, confused as to where he was. He could feel a slightly buzzing sound in his head. Knowing that it must have been from the liquor he had consumed before. He could feel himself holding something, something which breathed and he looked at the thing that was within his arms, to encounter a sleeping Kurenai. He gently poked her in the side, making her murmur something about not wanting to wake up and telling him to quit it or get castrated or be put under a genjutsu.

He froze, the woman within his arms, slowly awakening due to the fact that her protective blanket AKA Naruto had stiffened. She looked at him, making him uncomfortable.

"Gomen Nasai, Naruto-kun. How can I ever repay you for my indiscretion?"

She looked genuinely sorry and he said. "It doesn't matter, Kurenai-chan. As long as you didn't hurt me, it'll all be fine…"

He gave her a foxy grin, something which she found hard to resist and then gently got up and said.

"I better head home… Did you have fun, Kurenai-chan?"

She nodded and said. "It was nice, having a date with you. As for the mission, I consider it done." She gave him a smile, then said. "Why don't you go on a date with some other women, it'll make you cheer up a bit after the betrayal from those you once called friends… I, on the other hand shall pound some sense into their thick heads… well into Kiba's and Hinata's … Shino doesn't have much of a problem with anyone."

He gave her a grateful smile and said. "Please don't do that, Kurenai-cahn… it would be rather hard to deal with their glares, but I'm used to it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck,then gave him a kiss on the head. "If you ever want to talk, my door is open for you, as is Hokage-sama's."

She gave him a wink and then escorted him to the front door, where she let him out. She looked as he disappeared into the streets of Konohagakure, then whispered to herself.

"I will help you, Uzumaki Naruto… if you have to destroy the village to do it, I shall help you. I WILL help you achieve happiness!"

* * *

The Second Chapter for Dinner Date! I hope everybody likes the chapter and I hope to receive as many reviews as the previous chapter… 

PLEASE REVIEW! I made the second chapter, now I want to see some reviews… getting about 100 as a total would really make my day…

ideas for teh next girl will make a difference as to what girl gets chosen. Date options are:

1.: Tsunade  
2.: Kurenai  
3.: Anko  
4.: Hana  
5.: Shizune


	3. Date with the hot Medicnin Shizune

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own any medics or whatever there is to be used in this story. I only make sure that whatever I own is noted as being owned by a small tag stapled to the side of the clothes that that character will wear. I do not own Naruto but I would like to own one of the women…. The girls are a bit too… girlish for me so I will pass on them and just get on with the good stuff now. Hinata is a big no no since she has those weird white eyes and a bit too shy demeanor. When I would ship out the chains she'd probably faint out of fear…. Ino is a bit too bossy and reminds me of my mother… which is a BIG no no for me..

So I don't own Naruto… that's all…

**

* * *

Date with the hotMedic-nin Shizune!

* * *

**

He looked at his ceiling, thinking about all the things that could have gone wrong. (_Did I do well to drink alcohol? Did I do something that would be considered inappropriate to her?_)

He blushed at the thought of maybe touching her inappropriately and then descended into an uneasy sleep.

Kurenai on the other hand was sleeping rather peacefully, although a slight flush could be seen on her skin, indicating she was having a rather nice dream. She was currently dreaming about being held by strong arms, belonging to a certain blonde haired ninja who managed to entertain her the entire evening and had even slept with her in the lightest sense of the word. She could still feel his warmth against her skin and she would wake up drenched in sweat as the dream took a rather radical turn into something which would make Jiraiya jealous.

"So how was it?"

Was the first question that was asked and she looked at the speaker, recognizing her to be Anko and gave the girl a grin, being 3 years older then Anko and said to tease the girl a bit.

"It was nice…"

The answer was spoken rather airily and Anko's eyebrows raised a bit, then a sly smile slowly etched itself on her face.

(_Kurenai got laid, Kurenai got laid!_) "So how was he?" She grinned in a rather psychotic manner, making most people in the immediate vicinity vacate the aforementioned area, afraid of what Orochimaru's apprentice could do to them.

"I don't think I should talk about it here… and no I didn't get laid, Anko-chan… you know that my heart belongs to you, and you only…"

She gave the younger girl a smile, then kissed her on the cheek lightly. They sometimes acted like a couple to the general public, making sure that no males would approach them. Anko was a typical feisty girl and Kurenai seemed to be a bit more calm then her friend but together they could really wreak havoc when they wanted to.

"Didn't Tsunade-sama call another meeting for this morning?" She asked her serpent loving friend, who looked at her with a bit of a sheepish look.

"Yeah… and we're supposed to be there already!" She exclaimed the last part rather loudly, having forgotten that it was meeting time for them.

They entered the room where the women were sitting in and Kurenai said, a small hint of shame in her voice.

"Gomen Nasai, minna-san. I was a bit late due to meeting with Anko-chan and cuddling a bit with her."

The women all gave the young woman an approving look. It was a longtime joke between Anko and Kurenai that the women's club should know about the joke they played on the male population of Konoha and the villagers.

"Alright, let's start this meeting. As we had discussed last time, there is a shortage of men who would be able to treat us like we deserve and how we want to be treated by them. In the last meeting, we agreed that Uzumaki Naruot is one of the few guys who would make sure that the female's demands were met and that he is able to be worthy of our love. I myself have been teaching him a little about dating after he had asked me. The date was rather enjoyable, and I gave a description last time. The next one to date him was Kurenai. Please tell us all how it went, Kurenai."

She looked at all the faces which were looking at her and she gave a small mental speech to herself to encourage her to talk.

(_Don't worry yourself about it, Kurenai-chan. You'll survive this interrogation about all the details of the date. And if we don't survive this, we'll at least have had a date with a cute guy who didn't stare at our breasts every time we're in the area._) "Well… he took me to a nice restaurant… which we left without ever eating anything due to the people there being averse against his presence. We went home and he had a few drinks… as a note: he's easy to get drunk but don't overdo it… he may be a peaceful drunk but if he lets the control slip too much, he'll probably turn into something that may resemble IT. Not that i saw it, but I could feel the raw lust coming from him.."

She could see Anko lick her lips and mumble something about fresh meat waiting to be tasted. "I wouldn't even think about doing that with him Anko… the kid's got some stamina packed under his belt, if the matches he fought in the Chuunin exam were any indication. He still wore that goofy suit he used to wear when younger but still he managed to last against someone who had been training ever since they could walk in stamina and had some scouting training under his belt. He's your little brother, Hana so why don't you tell us about him?"

* * *

The girl looked at Kurenai, a bit annoyed that she had to talk about her little brother. 

"Alright., for those that don't know him yet, his name is Kiba or dog biscuit to the family…" That statement was able to make the room collapse in laughter:

"You call him dog biscuit? Kukukukukuku."

Kurenai was chuckling at the annoying name that her student had and the women present could see the humor in it and were laughing. They knew who he was of course. He had made quite a name for himself as being an obnoxious male and had earned the scorn of many when he was discovered peeping upon women, something which got him into some trouble at home, leading up him being followed by both his mother wanting to dispense retribution on their perverted relative.

After everyone had calmed down somewhat, the women looked at Hana and Yugao said. "So what did you want to tell us about dog biscuit?"

Hana looked at the girl, sighing at that moment and continued. "Before I was interrupted, more has to be told about my brother. He is extremely focused on himself, believing himself to be king of the world at times. His stamina is good enough to make him last for a while against a Jounin but it would easily allow him to be defeated when one outsmarts him… he isn't very intelligent. He kept on muttering about how Uzumaki-san had defeated him by doing some stupid things…" She gave a small snort and said. "Farting to confuse the smell of an Inuzuka really was a clever move due to our noses becoming VERY sensitive… he may have acted like he didn't know it, and probably didn't really know it but if I can guess my brother would have been hopping mad at him for doing such a disgusting act while he was fighting. Dog biscuit does have a lot of trouble with interacting socially… and he seems to be angry, or at the very least resentful of Naruto-san. He kept on mumbling something about an unfair advantage during fights and that he'll show the ''bastard'' a few new tricks." She looked at the females in the room and they gave her a look which was slightly confusing her. "What? He really muttered something about it…"

"Maybe that's because their generation knows about Kyuubi… Naruto-kun mumbled something about it when he was drunk, something about a villager calling him the Demon Kyuubi Brat. That must have tipped them off that he was either the reincarnation of the Demon or the Demon himself… and I think it's too late to convince them of the fact that he's only the carrier. They seem to have gone from accepting him to becoming hostile to him. I think he even cried a bit when he told me, think of the anguish that it must have made him feel to see people who he once trusted turn away from him… he talked to me some more, made me see some of his side of the story. He's lost all hope for humanity. Tsunade-sama, I would like to get a mission, or someone else to make sure that Uzumaki Naruto doesn't go down the deep end and massacre us all. The changes in his mood were just startling me last night but I can see in his eyes how the anger and hatred for the villagers and the shinobi bubbles just beneath the surface. and then to think that i trained Kiba... I feel disgusted even now..."

She looked down at the table, thinking about how things would change around here. Without people his age trying to encourage him to live, or not to glare at him for housing the Kyuubi, life would be hellish for Naruto. He still seemed to have Umino Iruka as an anchor, but all of that seemed to be burning away ever so fast. She could see how he would slowly descend into an ever downward spiral where he'll eventually either try to commit suicide or just make sure that he'll be able to kill off as many people as possible, letting the Kyuubi take over to destroy the village he loved so much a long time ago.

* * *

Tsunade was thinking about the same thing. She should have taken him in when she'd been made Hokage, or atleast have done something to make sure that he ended up under her care. She would have loved him, given him a nice home with care that he always had deserved. He lived in a crappy apartment, where he shouldn't be living for keeping the village safe by holding the Kyuubi inside of him. She felt a headache forming and focused some chakra to make it go away. 

"I'll have my date with Naruto-kun tonight, Hokage-sama."

A voice cut through the chatter and everybody looked at the person who spoke. She stood there, her face set in a manner which made her look determined. " I'll make sure that he doesn't kill off the entirety of Konoha… well not us at least… the male pigs would be nice though… if I hear anyone scream Hello Nurse, I'm going to castrate the bastard…"

Most women looked at the young medic nin who had just cursed about the men who constantly tried to fondle her and met up with a poisoned dart in a private part, or in an arm or somewhere else. They gave a grin at the woman and said.

"Of course Shizune-chan. I give you the mission to go on a date with Naruto and he'll be compensated for it… or something to that extent as he's the one to pay…"

Tsunade finished the sentence with a small pensive look on her beautiful face. Shizune gave her a satisfied grin and Anko could be heard saying.

"Awww… I wanted him for myself… I wanted to teach him all there is to being with a woman…"

To which Kurenai answered. "I would have to object to that, Anko-chan."

Her friend looked at the woman who savagely grinned and said. "You wouldn't want me to miss out on all the fun? But I'm feeling generous today so I will let you have first touch, k?"

She looked at the younger girl, then saw the devious glint that entered the girl's mind, knowing that the first touch was usually rather funny to see, as Anko wouldn't really want to make sure that he was prepared. Also, knowing that he was still a virgin and ready to be devirginised seemed to excite the girl a bit, but only some things could go right for another to go wrong.

"Alright, Shizune has the next date with Naruto-kun… Let's inform him of that now…"

With a poof on ninja smoke the room was vacant once more, the kunoichi having gone to attend to several tasks that had been assigned to them sometime during the week by the Hokage, whether it be some mission or something else.

Shizune sat down on the chair next to the Hokage, the other woman also seating herself, then getting a huge scroll from a drawer in the desk they were seated at in the mission room and said.

"Alright… shall we register this as an S Ranked mission once again? Naruto-kun deserves something extra so I'll just make sure that whatever money he spends is put into his paycheck."

* * *

At that moment did Jiraiya enter the room and he immediately walked over to the women and said. "How nice to see you Tsunade-chan. Have you heard about Naruto being on a date with both the Ice Queen as well as some hot blonde chick?" 

This was clearly a wrong thing to say as Tsunade's beautiful face contorted in anger and she said. "I'm with someone so cut it with the Tsunade-chan! As a side note, yes I know all about Naruto's girlfriends, since he has confided in me about them…"

The older man looked surprised that his teammate was involved with someone, then grinned as he heard about the confiding that Naruto had done with the older woman.

"Is it alright if I threw the kid a party?"

She gave him an irritated look. "Jiraiya…"

The tone she adopted was hostile and the man chose to walk the safe path and said. "Just something to congratulate him on the success he had with thawing out the Ice Queen, nothing like the parties I used to give…"

She calmed down somewhat and said. "Okay… but not tonight since he has another date with a girl…"

She gave the man a grin which clearly stated that she knew all about it and Shizune began to turn a bit red as she could no longer think about Naruto in innocent terms, thinking about different things like the physical she had given him. She had touched him in several intimate places, him letting himself getting touched by her and she remembered how warm he had been, slightly warmer then any normal human.

She got a blush on her face and Jiraiya noticed and said. "Hello Nurse!"

The reaction was instantly. Both Tsunade as well as Shizune leapt forward and tackled the man to the floor where senseless violence ensued as both were affronted by the reaction from the guy.

"NOT MY BALLS! AAAAGH! GET THAT DART AWAY SHIZUNE-CHAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHIZUNE-CHAN YOU HENTAI!"

This was the scene that met Naruto when he arrived at the Hokage tower, looking on as his sensei was pounded into a pulp by Tsunade and Shizune. Shizune was busy with making sure that a certain body part was stabbed by a poisonous needle, something which was causing Jiraiya no end of grief while he could feel Tsunade's fists making sure that he would be unable to move for almost an inch for several hours and maybe be put out of business for a day or something.

"Save yourself Naruto! They've gone insane!"

That earned him another whack in the cheek by Tsunade and Naruto gave a snort of laughter as the man looked at him with horror in his eyes.

"Naruto-kun, welcome. I'm glad you came so soon because I've got another mission for you… It's on the desk, just be on time to the house listed and all will be fine. All expenses will be paid for and you just go and have some fun…"

She gave him a charming smile and knew that she would be either on the receiving end of some teasing from her teammate but she didn't really mind it when Naruto continued to brighten her day. She liked to spend time with him, beginning to love him even more then she had previously. Helping him experience dating., something she had enjoyed extensively in her youth was something which made her feel very young again. She didn't feel like a fifty year old anymore, just like a sixteen year old. But when she was faced with huge mountains of paperwork, including some things which really shouldn't belong there, she felt as old as the Sandaime, the man she had once called sensei.

Jiraiya noticed the faraway look as she looked at Naruto and couldn't help but make a remark about it.

"Thinking of robbing the cradle, Tsunade-chan?"

She gave an absent nod, the mind still focused on Naruto who walked towards the desk while she was still holding Jiraiya in a death grip, making her head turn to look at the body that had been gifted upon the fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto, something which was a crime in itself as she was fifty three years old and was now lusting after someone who was so much younger then her.

Jiraiya noticed the dreamy look in her eyes, taking a very careful note to check the assistant since the pricking of his crotch with a poisonous needle seemed to have stopped for a moment., the needle still embedded within the tender flesh of course. When he looked at the medic nin who was Tsunade's student, he saw the girl looking at Naruto with almost the same expression as Tsunade on her face, something which was making him perplexed by the looks she was giving Naruto.

(_They both fancy him? Oh boy, he's going to be in a world of trouble if they decide they want him at the same time. Okay, now to make my escape._)

With a silent Kawarimi, the man was free and Tsunade was now currently holding her office chair in a death grip, the chair creaking slightly under the power that was being pushed upon it. The two women were still staring at Naruto who was quizzically perusing the mission sheet. He looked at it and got a smile on his face.

(_I hope that it will all go fine this time. I'll just take Shizune-neechan somewhere nice, where I'm not judged to be the Demon… Ichiraku's seems like a nice place to go, but it would be rude…_ _what shall I do?_) He looked over the mission scroll, sighed and rolled it up. (_Time to ask the lady in question where she would like to go._)

He approached the two women, noticing the way they were staring at him and absently wondering if he got something on his face which made them look at him like that.

"Shizune-neechan., where would you like to go to with me?"

She looked at him, in awe at the fact that he seemed to want to know where she wanted to go with him.

(_Like Tsunade-sama said, he's different from other guys…_)

She looked at his face, searching for his whisker marks and studying them. She always focused on them to prevent herself checking him out like she does normally with any guy she meets before being dragged off to get Tsunade out of trouble.

"Well… there is this nice dining place where I've eaten several times and would like to go to again… And please call me Shizune-chan, Naruto-kun. If we are going on a date, we'll have to address each other like we are close, which we are by the way. Don't you think so?"

She unconsciously pushed her chest forwards quite a bit, giving him a small bit of a look of her cleavage. While she didn't have such huge breasts like Tsunade, she still held a big pair and Naruto turned slightly red while Jiraiya grinned at the situation.

(_Trying to set him up with dates with several young women, are you Tsunade-chan? I just came to you to report that your 'interest' had been revealed for what he is, the Kyuubi's carrier and that none of his age would voluntarily talk to him anymore without sneering at him for just being himself. But still I wonder about the young girl that was with him a few days ago…_)

"Arigatou, Shizune-chan. I'll pick you up around seven and we'll go there. What's the address?"

He looked at her, noticing the rather flushed state of the woman and wondering if she either liked him or was running a fever. Shizune gave him the address, also including the advice to make sure that the whisker marks were covered up, as to make sure that no unfortunate things would happen by him being himself and recognised as the container of the Demon.

Naruto stood in front of his mirror, looking at his reflection as he applied a minor genjutsu on his face to hide the whisker marks which would tell anyone that he was the Kyuubi's container. He looked at his reflection, making some small changes to the nose, willing it to be somewhat smaller. Suddenly the reflection changed and his eyes turned red, a sign that he was slowly loosing control once again about the beast sealed within him. He looked in his reflections red eyes and said.

"What do you want Kyuubi?"

A deep chuckle came from a place where he had been rather frequently and a deep voice answered, centuries of madness and killing lusts within it.

"**_Why don't you just enact your revenge when you finally reach the upper limit of your patience? I can already feel your mind beginning to act more violent, more impulsive and feral. Don't get me wrong, I like the change but you need to act a bit more… aggressive, even though you don't want to act aggressive out of fear for massive riots on the streets, demanding your blood. The betrayal of those close to you was enough to almost push you over the edge, so conquer a few women and finally get some…_**"

Kyuubi was urging him to have sex. He didn't know anything about it, having had no such education while under the pervert who didn't really care much for his student and occasionally taught him some stuff… well he did care but he still acted like he didn't care. Naruto could smell the fear about something bad having happened to him on the man when he had disappeared one time and that had made him feel at ease that the man wouldn't scorn him for being him.

"I will… Even though I might ask someone to teach me the basics…"

With that he quit talking altogether and then made sure that there were some small touches to his hair, making him look mature while still looking like a young teenager. He dressed in his black clothes once again, having put them into the washer and dried them afterwards with some Kyuubi Chakra which did wonders for drying things up due to the raw ferocity of the chakra which generated heat due to some insane mechanism which Kyuubi had tried to explain to him using some blue flames and some normal flames. He hadn't gotten it but Kyuubi summoned it up in one sentence: **_Just accept it like it is Kit. It's hot and you can use it. That's it._** The Demon fox had gone back to sleep then, leaving him alone with his thoughts and he began to experiment with it a bit, trying to make it so that it would be making an useful weapon.

When he opened the door to go outside, he saw that there was someone waiting for him there, an old man who had a bit of trouble walking due to the casts that were on his body, which was something that was broken beyond recognition, then patched back together.

"Naruto, I've got some news for you. Why don't you try to put the moves on Shizune-san while I watch? I'll give you special training if you'd ju... URK!"

A fist slammed into his head, making it go sideways and the man looked at his young student who stood there, a look in his eyes which seemed to be a mix of determination and burning passion. Of the first thing Naruto probably was aware, but of the latter he wasn't something which was evident within his stance.

"Don't even try it Ero-sennin. And don't insult Shizune-chan in my presence or I'll shove a Rasengan up your ass."

"**_Getting possessive, kit?_**"

Kyuubi's voice within his mind echoed and the teenager looked at Jiraiya with a stony look on his face and a twitching eye.

"How dare you think I would go and do that to Shizune-chan, Ero-Senninl. No wonder you're still a virgin if you make sure that you act like that all the time. You just can't attract ANY woman who likes you enough to even think about having sex with you. They're repulsed by your leering at other women and often shy away from you because you act so stupid. ARG! I should have listened to Kyuubi and flattened you by summoning Gamabunta on your skull to knock some sense in it!"

He was now raging at the man who was currently looking at him with something akin to terror as well as understanding within his eyes as he heard his student list everything that he found lacking in his sensei and knew it to be the truth. Suddenly he was reminded of a bet Tsunade made with him 35 years ago: _I'll date someone if you EVER try to act gentlemanly and get a girlfriend. _

He grinned and said. "Get ready for your date now, Naruto. I won't bother you anymore…"

The old pervert was gone with a flash, limping away into the direction of the closest bar, on a mission to go and get a girlfriend or something like that. The author of Icha Icha Paradise should be able to get a girlfriend, no?

Naruto was a bit anxious as he stood in front of Shizune's house, looking at it with some nervousness. He knocked once on the door, hoping that she was okay. A crash sounded and the door slid open, revealing Shizune standing there, looking pretty with her dress a bit rumpled, it being red and accentuating her breasts quite nicely.

She had fallen over a few moments ago when she heard him knock on the door and in her hurry to get it had stumbled over a piece of furniture, anxious to go on the date. When she opened the door she could see the young man already standing there, looking at her with his normally cheerful face, which was looking rather serious at the moment as he looked at her with a critical eye, knowing that there wouldn't be much to see, in her humble opinion.

* * *

She did have quite a bad image of herself, feeling ugly in comparison to her master due to the blonde woman having bigger assets and looking better even without the henge applied to make her appear young and youthful to everyone. She looked at him, his face still scrutinising, hoping to pass the inspection with a good image and not like some bloated cow, which she knew she was. 

In one word she could be described: stunning. He looked at her and saw that she was absolutely gorgeous as she had applied some makeup to her face, making her look even better then normal in a different way the Kurenai and Tsunade had been. He could see that she was also one of the prettiest women in the village, going by the fact that there are several women who are literally untouchable and are supposed to be gay, not that he had paid much attention to the rumours lately. He just hoped to find out that there would be some small trick to dating but had instead gotten a mission assigned to take several women out on a date, Shizune being his third date in a week, including the one he had with Tsunade as one.

"Shall we go, Shizune-chan?" She nodded and he took her hand, gently leading her towards where the restaurant was situated. She had told him how to get there and had even given a good description of the restaurant, making him think about something different in style. It was somewhat modern and seemed to have those weird dishes like something that looked like fried shrimps with some fried noodles. He looked at his date and grinned at her and said. "Shall we enter, my lady?"

It was one of the lines he had gotten from Ero-Sennin's newest Icha Icha Paradise book, something that he had read in a fit of boredom, excluding the erotic parts due to ickyness being generated by the damn thing due to its perverted nature.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Let's see what they have for us, shall we?"

She looked at the doors, as if hoping he'd open them, and he did, a smile on his face. He looked like any regular teenager now, cheerful and happy and not depressed at all, but she knew it to be a façade to fool the villagers. If he didn't have the henge on, he'd be glared and spit on by the villagers.

They sat down at a table, the waiter coming to them immediately. It wasn't a fancy place but it did have a waiter, due to it being a popular place to get dinner or a quick bite to eat.

"How can I serve you, Sir, Madam?"

The man looked at Shizune with his eyes zooming in on her breasts, making Naruto growl in some desire that came from within, making the man's attention snap to him and Naruto ordered a glass of rice wine, having acquired a taste for it since he and Ero-Sennin sometimes shared a few drinks of it to make sure that they kept their identity as shinobi a secret when staying in different villages. He had been made into the little brother of Jiraiya, the old man portraying as the eldest son, who was of legal age and who continuously tried to make his little brother get drunk, something which was common in most non-shinobi people to have your little brother get drunk before his eighteenth birthday. Only then you could make sure you weighed up to be a man.

She was somewhat surprised but ordered some rice wine too. While training and living with the Slug Sannin, one would have to get used to drinking it and she had acquired a taste for it after her first three months under Tsunade's tutelage.

The moment that the drinks arrived they both were wrapped up in a conversation about the ANBU.

"I don't really see why they are so great Shizune-chan. They look kinda stupid with those weird masks and they act all cold to me too, like the villagers do."

"They need to act that way because nobody needs to know their identity, like anyone could relay the information to another village and then have them assassinated. At your current power, with it aiding you, you could easily take on Hokage-sama if you tried…"

She looked at him, her eyes focused on the reaction. (_Now he's probably going to act all smug that he can beat Hokage-sama…_)

He looked at her and said. "I have no desire to beat Tsunade-baachan. I give her the position of Hokage since it's lost all appeal to me…"

She looked at him with surprise clearly showing on her face. "You've given up on becoming Hokage?"

He nodded and sighed. "I guess they finally got what they wanted… it's only a matter of time until I snap, the pressure getting to me…" He tapped his fingers on the table, a gesture that usually signified that he was irritated with something. The rest of the dinner was spent in silence with her looking at his face, trying to discern any emotion, since it had turned into a stony mask of coldness and devoid of emotions. When it was time to pay, he got out his wallet and then deposited the correct amount within the waiter's money pouch and said. "Let's be off."

When they stood outside, he looked at her, his eyes slowly turning crimson. "What are you thinking, hearing my out about my life story? I don't need a shrink to know that I'm messed up, Shizune!" He looked at her in anger for a few moments, then his eyes cast downwards and he said. "Gomen, Shizune-chan… I let myself go for a bit… I don't know what came over me."

She looked at him, his face now clearly readable and emanating sorrow and sadness. She wrapped her arm around him and said.

"Let's just go home, okay? We can talk there about how to solve this mess you've gotten yourself in, and about these mood swings you seem to have lately."

* * *

They entered Shizune's apartment ten minutes later, Naruto still looking sadly towards the ground and he said. 

"I really don't need any help, Shizune-chan. I am a monster and I am beyond redemption…"

He made to leave, but she kept him there and forced him to sit on the couch, holding him down with her arms, applying a gentle pressure which she knew wouldn't hurt him.

"Naruto-kun… please don't take this the wrong way, but I care for you, we all care for you. Tsunade-sensei, Iruka and me, we all care for you. Kurenai-san may also care for you."

She looked at him tears suddenly welling up within her eyes as she thought about him leaving. "Please Naruto-kun… don't leave the village or let the village get to you… Please let me help you. They have wronged you and for that they should pay. I saw you once as a little brother, but now you are something more. I didn't want to admit tit to myself but you've turned from a little brother into someone who could be my lover…" She looked at him, noticing the shocked look on his face and kissed him on the lips, burning passion echoed within it for so long. "Please Naruto-kun… It's been so long that I don't even know how a man's touch feels like… please touch me…" She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, making him blush as he felt the flesh under his hands, feeling the warmth of it against his hands.

(_Wow… Shizune-chan is really forward in this thing… I don't want to do this, even though my body says otherwise…I want to wait until I am ready… or at least know how to do it…_)

He looked at Shizune's chest, sighing deeply. "I don't want top do this, Shizune-chan…"

He spoke with a sincerity and maturity in his voice that momentarily made her surprised at it, looking up to meet his eyes which seemed to shine with something that is surely something like determination and finality.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his, a sense of shame coming to her. (_I almost asked him to do something without knowing he'd enjoy it. I almost raped him, going on my feelings for him entirely._) She shrank back from him, tears welling up within her eyes and she mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun… Is there any way I can do something to make it all alright again?"

He looked up to her and said. "What should you have done wrong, Shizune-chan?" He looked at her with such innocence that she couldn't bear it anymore and threw herself into his arms, wanting to have some comfort at least before making sure she was exiled from Konoha for almost raping a minor, something which still had some laws about it…

He held the crying female and said. "Don't worry, Shizune-chan… I just didn't want to do that now… maybe on a later date but I wouldn't want to do that on the first date…" He looked her in her eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile and said. "Maybe next time… with someone more mature then me, you will be able to do the things you want…"

She looked at him, her eyes not really focused and mumbled something about wanting Naruto instead of somebody else, which the Jinchuuriki heard and a blush resurfaced on his face.

(_She wants me instead of someone who is older and probably more handsome then me? Wow, I never thought that she would like me in that way…_)

He gave an awkward cough and she looked up at him and said. "Yes? Is there anything I can help you with?"

He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face and said. "I didn't mean to insult with my previous words, but I felt like it was a bit too soon. Still good friends?"

He looked at her and she bowed and said. "Arigatou for your trust, Naruto-kun..."

He gave her a grin and said. "No problem Shizune-chan. I know that I'm so sexy that girls just want to touch me… Correction; women just want to touch me… none of the girls my age want to have anything to do with me.." His expression saddened and he hung his head, sighing deeply. "I guess I'll better go… Have a nice night, Shizune-chan." With that he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her for the last time that day. He gave her a look which was sad and then got up and said. "I'll see you later, Shizune-chan…"

With that he left…

* * *

A new chapter finished. I hope to receive as many reviews on this chapter as I have on the previous, hoping to get a total of 200 reviews within a week or something… so don't hold back with your comments, people because I am ready to receive them… 

The next girl will either be Anko or Tsunade… I'm leaning towards Tsunade because I want him to receive Sex. Ed. From her in the next chapter, but Anko could very well interfere with that and make him get her own sexual education lessons.


	4. Sex Ed with the Ladies!

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shizune, Tsunade, Tayuya, Kurenai, Anko, Suzume, Hana, Yuugao, Tsunami, Temari or Kin. I would like to do several things with them which wouldn't be legal for some of them, but that's besides the question. I don't own Naruto and I hope that all of you would like to keep on reading this story, in interest about getting as much reviews as possible, hoping to get around 300 would be nice for this story with this chapter but it is probably impossible to do. The choice has been made Tsunade and Anko will both feature within this chapter as Naruto will receive Sexual Education from one of them, and the other will probably interrupt it in some way.

WARNING: THERE ARE SOME EXTREME SEXY PARTS IN THIS CHAPTER WHICH ARE NOT SUITED FOR PEOPLE WHO AREN'T INDICATED BE THE M RATING... you may read it but you've been warned...

**

* * *

Sex Ed with the ladies

* * *

**

He looked at the streets, suddenly feeling sad that he was walking all alone without someone for company. The date with Shizune had been nice until the ending. He just didn't know what to do when she was acting so forward with him. He knew that she was around 27, an age which usually had one married, some women already haven given birth three times, with their children going to the academy already. He looked and saw only glares directed at him, even from those his own age when the secret had been spilled. "Demon, monster, beast." All these mutterings were heard by his sharp ears and he saw that there were some familiar faces amongst those that muttered those things. Sakura was now openly resentful to him, making him feel even worse as she took every time she had to insult him, out of the view of anyone who liked Naruto of course, not that there were many people who liked him, a grand total of four maybe, including Iruka and Jiraiya with them, him still having mixed feelings about Kurenai-sensei.

She seemed nice enough, being kinder to him than any other woman, and didn't treat him with scorn. He looked at the face of Lee, who was simply giving him a look of pity as he trailed behind his sensei and his team-mates, two of them giving Naruto a glare, one accentuated by the white eyes of the Byakugan. Neji had taken the victory over him as a fluke, saying that it was only a beast which beat him in that match. His idolising supporter, Tenten, supported him in that notion by adding that such a low monster shouldn't be suitable as a human being but as a target to practise upon. They had done that without Gai being present and the older man greeted Naruto jovially… well as jovially as Gai can get.

"GREETING NARUTO-KUN! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU ON THIS BEAUTIFUL NIGHT!" Lee supported, the act managing to cheer up a bit while he looked at Naruto.

(_At least Lee still likes me for who I am and doesn't think of me as some wild Demonic beast, like all the others do._)

"Good day, Gai-sensei… How are you on this beautiful night?" He gave the man a smile, a real one which made the teeth of Gai ping in delight, blinding Neji whose Byakugan was activated at the moment due to Naruto being in the presence of them and just as a precaution against anything…

"I am fine, Naruto-kun. And my brilliant students are too, aren't you?"

The man turned around and saw two of his students give Naruto a glare full with hatred that it made him pause for a moment and his expression sagging for a millisecond before becoming cheerful once again.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

Lee was the first to speak while the latter two students simply gave a curt nod, something which made Gai frown a bit and he said.

"NEJI, TENTEN! YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS BEING DRAINED AWAY! WE MUST TRAIN ONCE AGAIN TO REIGNITE THE FIRE WITHIN YOU!"

The man looked at his two students whose eyes widened as they faced the prospect of needing to practise once again…

Gai led them away almost pushing them to reach the training grounds, vowing to talk to the Uzumaki child once this training was done.

(_It isn't healthy that they hate him now, probably because one of the villagers revealed his burden…I need to talk to him before he goes off the deep end._)

* * *

There were rare cases in which Gai could be serious and this was one. He wasn't one to make a scene about things and regarded everything rather loosely, preferring to make sure that it all went well without anyone suffering. He saw the look of loneliness, and the growing sense of distrust for the villagers within the eyes of the Uzumaki child, the one who was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yohko. He looked at his team, and sighed as he saw the look within the white eyes of Neji. 

(_Too late to change their opinions. Tenten is in love with Neji, not that he'd actually pursue a relationship with her of course, but that's besides the question. Lee seems to be handling this rather well._)

* * *

She looked at the rooftops of the village from her position, knowing that not all was well within the village. There were rumours of Naruto being the carrier of the Kyuubi and she had just heard it from his own mouth that the entire generations knew about it and shunned him. 

(_Uzumaki Naruto, I will NOT fail you! If you ever decide to kill everybody in the village, I shall stand by you, even if it means killing my own ANBU force._)

She absently looked at a mission report, stamping it with her personal seal as well as making sure that it was valid. Shizune would have a busy day as she had assigned herself an important S ranked mission, something which had to be done: Teach Uzumaki Naruto about Sex and other things related to it. It was probably going to be a tough job but she wasn't going to back out.

(_He needs to know this! I taught him to kiss a girl and how to do it, and even almost lost control with him, almost taking him on that very same bench me and Dan used to… Oh well, he'll know about it, and I will tell him of my feelings for her._)

She put the mission on the desk and then went to the room adjacent to it to catch some much needed rest. She shut the door tight and began to disrobe, her Hokage robes falling to the floor until she stood there, nude as the day she was born. She grabbed her breasts, as if weighing them, then lifted them to feel their weight.

"Seems like they are still as firm as they were when I was still 20… this advanced genjutsu combined with some of Orochifreaky's experimental things really works… with the sample of the thing that orochimaru had tested to keep himself young and immortal, he had only used half of the formula, having thrown it away when it only made his skin cells regenerate faster then normal, resulting in only his looks remaining young… he had applied the rest of the solution to her body, covering every bit of it, and it had remained young… the Genjutsu was only added to make her look a bit older then what she really was and she had selectively applied a genjutsu for her to look all her years. The only thing that the solution hadn't done was rejuvenate the internal organs with the same speed as the skin cells. That was the only flaw… but it served her purpose… it would be gold in any other person's hands but she had only applied it to herself and then had destroyed whatever was left of it.

She lay down on her futon, wanting to get some rest. Her hands wandered over her body, going to a private spot and stimulating it as pictures of the blonde wonder came to her mind, thinking about the sensations he was causing within her body when they had kissed. In the end, a satisfied moan was given and the woman shuddered as an orgasm overcame her. She cleaned herself and the futon up for a bit and then went to sleep, her body wanting sleep after the stress relief…

He trudged up to his house, feeling something approaching rapidly behind him and he ducked and a bottle flew over his head.

"Demon!"

An angry villager screeched and rocks were thrown at him. He groaned as they tried to hit him but he wasn't going to let them do that to him, not after he had just taken it before the training trip with Ero-sennin.

He entered his home, reeking of sake and having gotten hit by a sake bottle, the glass having shattered, releasing the liquid all over him, also cutting him, with the cuts quickly healing due to Kyuubi's influence. He sighed, looking at himself and knowing that his outfit was ruined. He took delight in killing, taking great exhilaration in seeing the life light leave someone's eyes. He began to release some of his pent up killing intent, just wanting to rip one of the villagers apart very slowly and painfully so the blood would soak him to the bones, making him feel it dripping off his body.

The wave of killer intent washed through the room, bathing it with an aura of dread and terror that made everybody who would enter take pause and feel their heartbeat rise and rise until they felt the fear within their bodies and they would flee from the room in mortal terror. He knew he had such an effect after he had once bathed the room in his killing intent and Sakura had walked in, having wanted to talk to him about something, then feeling the brunt of his killing intent against her and fainting out of sheer terror.

He had stopped immediately and had revived her, using a medic jutsu he had picked up somewhere on his travels with Ero-Sennin. She had asked him what the hell that was, that aura of dread and terror and he had wisely kept shut, using the excuse that it was from a scroll he was busy trying to purify, pointing towards a huge scroll which held the kanji for purification on it. There were some scrolls in the world which would make sure that nobody ever read them by casting such an aura of dread around them that none would approach them out of fear. Sakura accepted the explanation, knowing that the Hokage library had several of those scrolls, thus making it essential for someone to go and purify them. Jiraiya was somewhat known for his sealing and scroll jutsu so it came to no surprise that Naruto was the one doing all the work.

He could feel the power within his body beginning to lash out against the walls of the room and he saw the wallpaper blacken as heat was generated by the infernal chakra which was still raging around him. He looked at the walls as they turned so dark and then to ash.

"Not again…"

He mumbledand began to make hand seals, willing the chakra to renew what had been turned into ash. It was quite the trick to renew the walls after being burned, something which Kyuubi still had to explain other then a small mentioning about some Shodai fool who wanted some power.

He took a good look at the village from his position, feeling the dreadful chakra simmer within his every movement as he made his way to the Hokage Tower, an idea having struck him during his sleep, something about needing more classes about contact with females…

He entered the mission room to see the Godaime Hokage stand there, a worried look on her face.

"Naruto we need to talk."

She motioned for him to follow her and she disappeared into the room which was normally a meeting room for important people. She took a good look at the surroundings before turning towards the blonde and telling him to sit down on a chair.

"Naruto-kun, when you asked me about how to go on a date I had some thoughts about it and when I looked up your files, I noticed that you seem to display a lack of sexual knowledge, making it into something which is to be avoided, something which people don't generally do. Therefore I must ask you this question. Are you attracted to the male sex?" She looked him in the eyes with a deadly serious look in her chocolate brown eyes and he returned the look.

(_What is she playing at? Asking me whether I like guys or girls is an easy question to answer!)_

_**(Personally I thought you liked men…)**_

Naruto's only outwards reaction was a look of irritation. "I AM NOT GAY!" He shouted, surprising Tsunade slightly as he continued ranting about moronic foxes and that they should be neutered.

_**(I'm hurt Naruto-kun… Don't you like me anymore?)**_

The Kitsune was slightly amused by his carrier's reaction, something which was rare, even for the Kitsune to be in any other mood then somewhat grumpy about being locked within the blonde spawn of the Yondaime.

* * *

"I know you aren't…" She said and she got a look of gratitude from him and she continued. "I got some small reports form the women you have been on a date with and I must say that all wanted to take things further then a meagre date… I must say that you've got some serious sex appeal hidden away, even though most of the village still shuns you for just being the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, something which you had no control over…" She wiped a tear from her eye, a small amount of sadness showing within her eyes and she spoke again, her mouth still working even though it pained her to say things like this. "The Council has apparently decided that you should die for your crimes or something like that… I can hold that sentence for a maximum of a month or two but sooner or later you'd either die or be labelled an S rank Nukenin, something which I couldn't bear to see. But now onto the relevant data of this meeting. You need to know some things about sex and since you haven't had the talk with anyone except Jiraiya who probably fucked it all up if I know him well enough… Well, I'm going to teach you all about sex…" 

She didn't know how to make the right words come out, the situation being awkward as it was. First of all she had told him that he might face execution if he didn't disappear within two months. Then she dropped the bomb on him about her teaching him sexual education. His face was impassive at the information and he sighed and told her about wanting to feel comfort with a woman who understood him, shared his pain with him and would be always there for him and him for her.

(_I want to be there for him… but I'm afraid to tell him… I feel like I'm 16 again and I'm too scared to tell a guy how I feel about him._)

She smiled kindly at him and said. "This room isn't equipped well enough to give you the talk, but it'll have to do for now… unless you want to do it another time?" She said, her voice slightly hopeful that he'd not do it on another date, when she would have lost the courage to give him the talk.

"Hokage-sama!"

A knock on the door was heard and a strange female called out for the Hokage's attention, something which irked the blonde woman to no end.

"WHAT?"

She went to the door and opened it only to see Mitarashi Anko stand there with a look on her face that didn't really speak well for anyone who crossed the woman.

"THAT FUCKING BOY YOU EMPLOY TO BE YOUR SECRETARY IS A LOSER!"

She raged to the Hokage, not really caring too much. She had gone out on a date with the guy last night, not really wanting anything but a cheap dinner. Instead the guy had the gall to feel her up, even going so far as to brush his hand over her leg and letting it rest there! She wasn't happy at the moment, as indicated by the rather red colour that was on her cheeks.

"Shizune is a loser?"

She was confused as to who she was talking about since she knew that Shizune was busy with the date last night. "The dude with the weird nose and who handles your paperwork!" Anko looked at the Hokage with a fire burning into her eyes. "Can't you just go and get me someone who will really care and not for these?"

Tsunade got a slightly surprised look on her face and she said. "I'm working on something now, maybe I'll help you finally land a guy…"

She gave the younger woman a grin and Anko gave a small smile, some depression could be seen within her eyes. She left the area, wanting to dosomething which involved killing or maybe harassing some Genin into giving her dango…

Tsuande turned back to Naruto and said. "Alright, Naruto-kun… what is your answer?" She asked.

"Well I'd like to have my lesson now, if it isn't too much trouble."

She gave him a grin and said. "I'm giving the official lecture to you, the one most parents would give to their children to embarrass them… alright here it goes... " She cleared her throat and then started. "You've noticed that you have been growing in weird places, getting certain reactions when you are hugged, or are feeling some strange emotions when you look at someone, am I right?" He nodded with his head down low. "There is nothing wrong about those feelings Naruto-kun… if you get to the age you are now, you'll undoubtedly begin to notice the females around your age and your body might be getting ready to react to their presence, thus giving you a pleasant sensation at night, which is nothing to be ashamed of, by the way…"

* * *

She could see how his cheeks were growing redder and redder as she continued and a smile grew on her face. "There are certain things you should know about your body. You have entered puberty a few years ago and since we are holding this talk later then usual thanks to my team-mate's interference… things might need to be adjusted quite a bit. The female body has also changed, something which you might have noticed if you have stayed around when Jiraiya indulged on his 'habits'." There her face turned into a disgusted sneer as she imagined that he would probably peek on her while she was bathing too…  
"The female body is…" A loud crash sounded and the door flew off its hinges and Anko came in, grinning like a lunatic. 

"Hokage-sama! I'll help out!"

She proclaimed and began to strip, layers of the thin clothing that she wore falling to the ground, the jacket staying on, covering up most of her naughty its while she stripped off the nettings that she wore most of the time.

Naruto's eyes had gone wide as the slightly insane girl came into the room, also looking at the slightly unhinged door which looked to be close to falling apart with the mere application of a gentle breeze. With a hand seal he made a Kage Bunshin which would set the door into the wall once again and would make sure that it would be made through the application of the mokuton power that Kyuubi apparently had, something which a guy named Shodai had also used, according to the tripe that Sakura had once spouted about the Shodai being a great guy to Konoha and about Tsunade-chan being the Shodai's descendant. According to Kyuubi the Shodai had been a guy who had begged to let him and his brother have some of its mighty powers, something which it allowed by letting one brother control the woods of the land and the other to control the water.

Anko was finally only dressed in her trench coat, which she pulled off, to stand there totally in the nude. Naruto's reaction was pretty obvious… he looked at the dangling breasts, then his gaze went lower and lower and saw her private area… and fainted at the mental images that made to his mind thanks to the Kitsune making him think those things up by merely having offered suggestions…

Anko looked at the passed out Naruto who just lay there, his eyes having rolled into the back of his head as a sign that he was truly unconscious.

"Why did you come Anko?"

She asked, looking at the nude girl and Anko simply giggled and said. "I couldn't resist listening to you and when you started talking about the talk I thought I should give some visual aid."

The girl said, looking at Naruto's unconscious form. Tsunade looked at Naruto and said. "Get dressed… this really isn't the place for it, so we'll continue at my house, okay?" Tsunade grinned and then grabbed Naruto's unconscious form and then watching as Anko began to get dressed once again. Looking as the girl ran her hands over her breasts, appraising the figure which was usually clothed within such garments. "You want to be on a date with him next?" Anko gave an enthusiastic nod and she finally got herself into one of the netted clothes she wore again, the fabric being a bit hard to wear, though it offered great flexibility with the modifications she made to it.

Within three minutes Tsunade had made it so that there would be someone filling in for her, since she had something to take care of. The aide looked at the unconscious Naruto and a rather insane looking Anko who kept giving Naruto those looks which would send shivers up someone's spine.

"You aren't going to experiment on the seal on Mitarashi-san's neck, are you Hokage-sama?"

She gave the aide a cold look and then said. "Yes I am indeed working on a way to release the seal from her neck, and I need to have a base for it, thus Uzumaki-san's presence. I will be in my home, and need time enough for the study of the seals, requiring up to 10 hours in the least…"

The aide nodded, knowing how much sealing jutsu required time and unsealing usually cost more time then sealing.

"I'll fill in for you, give the Shinobi their missions, and I will delay the three appointments you have for this afternoon, Hokage-sama. I hope you will help Mitarashi-san with her seal…"

With that the three people were gone in a swirl of leaves, to appear in front of a house which was large. Being the Shodai's granddaughter had given her access to his house and thus she lived there instead of the Hokage's mansion, which wasn't a place where she liked to spend time, by remembering how Sarutobi-sensei used to wander the house when she was still young, telling her about the history of the house….

She put Naruto on her bed, taking care to not disturb him in any way. The idea that she had was a VERY wrong one, one which would definitively get someone sent prison for indecent exposure…she loosened up her top, making sure that it showed a lot of cleavage, then leaned forwards and kissed him on his forehead, infusing her lips with chakra to literally kiss him awake.

He awoke due to a pleasant feeling on the top of his head, like something soft was pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes and instinctively moved his head forwards, like he always does when he wakes up from is slumber and he felt how his head was encased within something soft, something which almost felt like two soft pillows. With a snap he moved his head backwards, pressing it into the cushions of Tsunade's bed, his breath accelerating slightly as he recalled the moment in his life where he had almost been killed by someone using a pillow on him.

She was somewhat surprised when he moved back, and noticed the expression of terror within his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" His breathing was still fast and he looked into her eyes, still terrified at the thought of being smothered and making him experience the same terror he had felt as a child once again, being choked for a reason he didn't even know.

"No… nothing is wrong."

His answer was short and his breath still hadn't stabilised yet and he looked still like a terrified little child, making Tsunade regret what she had done.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Naruto-kun… I want to help but I can't do that unless you tell me what's wrong…"

She looked him in the eyes, her eyes being slightly moist as she realised that she had most certainly terrified him.

He looked at her, calming down slightly as he recognised her as Tsunade, the woman who had cared for him, being the one to take him on like a little brother like a lover at the current moment.

"I was scared…"

He mumbled, calming down finally and looking at her rather undressed figure without even blushing, the feeling of being scared still running within his body.

She gently hugged him and she mumbled into his ear. "I didn't mean to scare you like that Naruto-kun… I love you and nothing is going to change that…" She kissed his neck softly and then whispered into his ear. "Let's continue the Talk…"

Anko hopped on the bed, dressed in exactly no clothing at all, her tanned skin looking exotic in the light filtering into the room through a curtain which was halfway closed. She grinned and Tsunade turned her head towards the excitable Tokubetsu Jounin and said.

"Anko hass so generously allowed her body to be of use, the parts that you need to know about are all on her body. First of all, we have the breasts. This is merely a few handy tips if you ever decide to sleep with a woman. If you get into that kind of situation, which I believe could be very soon, you will need to know everything about a female's most prominent assets…"

Tsunade motioned Anko closer and the girl did so, sitting on the bed next to Naruto.then she took a hold of Naruto's hands and laid them on Anko's breasts, looking for his reaction. He colourer a little and then grinned slightly.

"They feel nice and warm…"

Anko grinned and said. "You can touch me there anytime… If the rumours I heard were correct you have a whole lot of stamina, enough to entertain me for the night…"

She grinned and Tsunade gave her a small slap on the back of her head which sent her head crashing down towards Naruto's chest, landing her head right on the seal and knocking the wind out of the two of them.

"Hehehe…" Tsunade's laugh was somewhat sheepish in nature due to her having underestimated her own force once again, like she sometimes did when annoyed… Jiraiya would always be in the hospital for days when something like that happened, usually nursing some broken bones and some pelvic injuries courtesy of being slammed by a foot with a huge amount of force behind it.

"Alright let's continue this and get this over with… I really need to control my strength…" She mumbled as an afterthought as the two got up once again and Naruto grabbed Tsunade's breasts quite roughly, jerking the woman out of her thoughts and making her look at him, a small look of shock in her eyes. "My, Naruto-kun… I didn't know you would be so forwards… yes they're real… I'm rather proud of them…" She grinned and then began to remove the clothing she still had on, making sure that her breasts were the first bit to be uncovered and she could feel his grip still on them. "You really like breast, don't you Naruto-kun? Well let's continue what we were doing before…" She moaned a bit as he squeezed once, then let go of them.

"Alright, since you touched both of our breasts, let me tell you more about them. If you squeeze them, you can make sure that the woman who they belong to can feel pleasurable feelings, feelings which would excite her. It's the same with a man, whose body parts are a bit different, but we'll cover that later. Now, as to one of the most secretive parts of the female body, a place where the females give birth from. "

A cheeky grin accompanied that statement as Naruto blushed a deep red at having to think about women giving birth and how Ero-sennin had told him what a bother it was to feel a woman almost crushing your hand when she is giving birth.

Anko spread her legs slightly, allowing him to see what they were on about.

(A/N: The next part is excluded from this chapter, and hall never be written due to the admins probably banning me after reading it… Gomen Nasai, minna-san but I don't want to end my career before getting to 1 million words…)

"Wow… and then you touch it in such a way?"

His breath was faster as Anko had begun rubbing herself throughout Tsunade's explanation."We experience one of the best sensations you can imagine."

Tsunade looked at Anko and said. "Stop that Anko! No need to get too excited yet… we still have to show him all about the thing he possesses… he can't go without knowing anything about it or else there are going to be a lot of pregnant women around, causing more paperwork for me!"

Anko gave the older woman a grin and said. "I wouldn't mind doing some with him… he looks fun…"

Tsunade gave the girl a glare which shut her up immediately. Anko knew that Tsunade was deadly serious about it and wouldn't dare to cross the line when she was around due to not wanting to face the Hokage's wrath especially after seeing how she put Orochimaru in the hospital for doing that thing with his long tongue, handing her a kunai to use in an exercise which involved burning herself with a hot kunai and some other things which are too gruesome to recall, the memory vaguely within her mind…

"Alright Naruto-kun, stay with your attention to me and don't mind Anko. The areas I was referring to is on your own body, precisely between your legs. It's the thing you urinate through, your penis. You see, the penis has two functions… one is the release of bodily waste, and the other is in the reproductive cycle, as the provider of the sperm, the thing that makes it possible to have children. If you would please lower your pants so I can point out several things to you which might be useful when dealing with horny women…"

He obediently got out of his pants and out of his underwear, wanting to know everything that the woman he loved was telling him. He knew that it was pure love he felt for her, the feelings having been magnified by the way she had always acted to him, like a mother or a lover, it didn't matter. He looked at her and then saw her looking at his penis, a look of smugness on her face and she made a small remark to Anko.

"You see? I can get him to show it without even holding him restrained… pay up Anko, you lost…"

(_Did they have a bet about me lowering my pants? Oh god… what soft hands…_)

He felt how he was grabbed down there andgiven a loving caress. "This is where the sperm comes out Naruto-kun…"

He looked down and saw that she had her hand on the main part of his penis and he blushed and saw that she was pointing to the bulbous end of his little Naruto-kun.

The explanation went further then that… including a way of stimulating it, given by Anko in a rather peculiar way, which involved a hand moving in odd ways, being slightly slick with some spit that she had used to let her hand glide better over the flesh.

"Well, now that you've experienced what was most probably your first orgasm, let us go into the section of preventing births from occurring. A condom can be used to keep the semen away form the womb so that no child will be made. There are also several things you can do if you really want to come inside a girl. First of all you can shut off the chakra flow within your body a few seconds before you reach climax, so that your body will be dead, devoid of chakra for a few moments and thus leading that the semen isn't active again, the flow of chakra restored after you come. That is only reserved for people with a good control over their chakra since any normal person would kill himself doing it…"

She took a deep breath of air, having talked a bit fast, thus leaving her lungs somewhat devoid of air and thus had to breathe in order to stay alive.

"There is another technique which is usually used by medic-nin, female or male. They make sure that the sperm's eliminated the moment they enter the body… Somewhat like a safety precaution when they need to engage in a relationship while on a mission. I never had the need for it but I think you should know it at least. It is a simple exercise, something which you can do every day when you masturbate… or are with a girl, if I judged the reactions of the women I gave your starts too… you are beginning to rise in status as hot stuff Naruto-kun…"

She absently stroked the hair and a look was given towards Anko who grinned and said. "I'll go on a date with you next… all you need to know is that I like Dango and doing wild things with cute guys, all of whom were gay…"

Tsunade grinned at that little comment. "The technique is simply regulating chakra through your penis, Naruto. Stop the flow, and you won't die but you will feel rather unpleasant. It's advisable never to keep t up past ten minutes or else you'll be hurting when you need to go to the bathroom." She gave him a wink and then whispered into his ear. "You can increase the size of your penis by pumping chakra in it… and you'd probably achieve an orgasm with that amount of chakra, but at least it'll please the woman or yourself… Not that you need it though… its large enough to make several women drool…" She gave him a squeeze and said. "Alright, let's all get dressed again… lesson is over and now is time for some good ol' drinking…"

She grinned and then went to fetch her clothing, Anko also going to fetch her clothing, leaving Naruto to sit on the bed with a smile on his face.

(_I'm not alone… those who cross me will die… I shall spare only those who have shown me kindness, and love… and lust of course…_)

* * *

He looked as Tsunade came inside again, getting dressed the moment the older woman entered and she sat down next to him on the bed, Anko joining them later on, struggling with getting one part of the nettings on. Naruto helped by holding her steady while she got into them., earning a point in both Tsunade's and Anko's book for being helpful to women in need. Anko gave him a grin and said. 

"If we are on our date tomorrow, you may do whatever you wish with me after we get to my apartment… I like you…" She gave an insane grin and she began to stroke Naruto's hair, making it disorderly, which Tsunade tried to fix by making sure they were once again nicely ordered, as spikes could sometimes be.

"Why not hold that date today Anko? No need to waste the evening… but this time you pay… I still don't have everything in order to give Naruto a full repayment of all the money he lost during the previous dates… they always try to block the money he gets, I don't know how Sarutobi-sensei ever got him money…"

Tsunade sighed and Anko cheered slightly as she immediately dragged Naruto out of the room, in the hopes of maybe getting him to dress up in some old clothes she still kept as a small memento of the man who had taught her, having washed them several times after her sensei had left Konoha, but deeming them worthy to stay as either a memento to him, or as something to wear when a male had lost all his clothing.

It were black clothing in an almost tuxedo style, but without the white shirt which normally accompanied it. It was only used when Orochimaru-sensei had to go to important functions and she remembered that she had stashed a few scrolls into it, after having washed it and having forgotten about the for the entire time until she remembered that she had it and had started dragging Naruto off to her apartment.

Naruto just wondered how the hell she was able to be so strong as to carry him, while still being able to jump over all the roofs and stuff like he weighed nothing?

(_Must be something for all females to be super strong when they are going somewhere._)

He looked as they passed several known faces, his own face thankfully hidden by Anko's slightly flapping trench coat. He could hear the murmurs of words being spoken and he caught something which sounded like "Anko's got another guy to experiment on… she's as crazy as that sensei of hers…"

He gave a grin, knowing that Anko hopefully would be quite gentle with him, not harming him unless he asked her to harm him… all he wondered was why he didn't get the chance to dress up for the date…

(_She really is onto something… I hope we don't meet any people who might know me personally, like people my age... it will be truly a gigantic effort not to kill them where they stand… The traitors…_)

* * *

A new chapter completed for Dinner Date. I may not have updated my other stories a lot but at least I try to update like some authors who don't update ever… So I hope you all like this… 

And I hope to eventually reach the magical number of 1000 reviews with at least ONE of my stories…

As a small note... Should someone join Naruto and Anko on their date?

here are a few choices:

Kurenai  
Hana  
Shizune, going to apologise for her behaviour to Naruto  
Suzume

SO…

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S.: Looking for Beta's... add myMSN adress to your contact list and i might contact you whenever a chapter needs to be edited... if someone wants to chat with me... just add my MSN adress...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Dating with the Serpent

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Anko, although I would happily spend then night with her if she were properly restrained in such a fashion that she'd better hold still or get hurt, something which I would imagine her to be liking… and I also don't own Naruto…

**

* * *

Dating with the serpent

* * *

**

As they traversed the rooftops, she felt his clothes rustle slightly against her skin, making her feel the roughness of the clothing which he was wearing. He looked positively cute to her, looking at her with such innocent blue eyes which made her really excited to see what was truly within that mind of him. She did have a certain knack for getting the most out of guys if she liked them, which usually evaporated after three minutes that they were going out. Most guys would leer at her breasts and maybe even cop a feel but she was usually on guard enough to make sure that no pervert would do something like that against her.

She did have quite the reputation as being rather dangerous when angered, but she didn't care in the least. The only thing she hopped was that the clothes of her former sensei would fit Naruto and if she might be able to help him dress….

Naruto on the other hand was looking a the people who they passed who merely gave a curious glance at him and then continued on their way, mumbling something about Anko having gotten a young guy once again and that they hoped he would last longer then that previous guy she wasted due to smashing a potted plant against his face for no reason at all.

They arrived at an apartment which looked like it had seen better days and Anko put him down, filching through her trench coat in the process to procure her keys. After she had found them hidden in a sleeve pocket, she put them into the lock and twisted the keys, making the door become accessible and she opened the door with no trouble at all.

They entered Anko's apartment, the woman leading the way for him and he suppressed a brief shudder as they passed a rack which had some torture equipment on it. "Those are usually for restraining people, Naruto-kun. Maybe we can do that later tonight…" She grinned and then led him to a closet, opened it and withdrew an outfit from it and said; "Try it on, Naruto-kun and we'll see what happens, how you will look…"

She traced her hands over his body, feeling his muscles tense up slightly as he was handed the clothing.

"Can I put them on somewhere private?" He asked, hoping that she would allow him to dress within a private are and not in front of her.

She gave him a shake of her head and said; "Nope… I want to see your body, Naruto-kun." The way she pronounced his name made him tense up as the eroticism dripped off it, a sign that she either wanted to fuck him until his semen ran out or that she was already planning on doing something during the date.

"Alright then… let's undress." He said with a hint of hopelessness in his voice. He began to take off his shirt, revealing his upper body to her. He took the shirt offered to him and was about to put it on when Anko's fingers began to trace his muscles, with her smiling at the moment.

"Your muscles are really nice, did you work out or something?" She asked, looking at him with her eyes slightly glazed over, as if she were contemplating on making sure he never left her apartment without his virginity being lost.

"Not much more then the usual training, Anko-chan" she gave him a rather dangerous grin and said; "I might be a nymphomaniac girl, but I know when a guy is unachievable… you are very achievable, Naruto-kun…" she had stated she had a problem with herself, now to fix it. Naruto didn't know about the condition that was known as Nymphomania but he did hazard a guess; _Intense sexual desire? Damn I need to get out of here! _He looked around for an exit but saw none. " Off with the pants Naruto-kun… try to resist whatever I am going to do to you…" she gave him a whisper into his ear and then began to slide down his frame, laying kisses on his skin and he coloured as he put on the shirt moments after Anko had stopped kissing his body. He could feel her hands near his pants and he heard how the zipper became loosened and made a small squeak as he felt how Anko was busy lowering his pants. "You like it when I do this?" She moved her hand towards his crotch and grabbed his family jewels tightly, stroking them slightly and she murmured: "Still so big… you really must need a bit of relief after this…" she gave him a feral grin and then gave him a final squeeze and said: "Alright, Now get dressed... I had my fill of touching you for the moment… just hope I don't do something rash like grabbing your big thick cock in the middle of dinner and giving you a hand job in public… Damn I know I should have picked up those medicines Tsunade-sama did prescribe for me…"

She sighed and watched as Naruto dressed himself in the clothes that had belonged to her sensei. He really looked good in them, albeit they were a little bit too long for his rather short frame, but it was expected to be corrected soon since he probably hadn't stopped growing yet, since he was still 15. She grinned and changed into her clothes she usually wore for going out. A very short skirt replaced the clothing on the lower part of her body, her slightly struggling with the nettings she wore and revealing lovely legs for the world to see. She looked around after she had pulled off her top and just wandered around the apartment, looking for something to wear to cover up her breasts. Finally something that looked like a boob tube was salvaged from the slight mess she had made of the room and she put it on in front of Naruto-whose pants betrayed his reaction to seeing the hot naked woman. She gave him a grin and then bounced up to him and said" Alright, Naruto-kun! Let's go!"

He gave her a look which clearly stated his disbelief at her attitude and knew that he'd need to have a small talk with Tsunade the moment he was free of this girl, due to the comment she had given about medicine. When she started to drag him out of the apartment, he spoke; "Hey! I can walk myself, no need to drag me!" She looked at him and said; "Sure… I'll let you walk, as long as you have enough stamina to stick that big rod of your right up my little pert ass…" he gave her a mortified look and Anko mumbled something about a messed up libido which made her say those things to him… he was slightly comforted of the fact that she had apologised, or at least it sounded like she had to him.

"Alright, where do you want to go, Anko?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes, something which made him weak in the knees and said; "Can we go for Dango, Naruto-kun? I'll make sure you'll feel really nice while eating it… looking at me always makes me so hot and bothered…" she grinned as a haze once again came over her eyes as she could feel herself getting slightly aroused by his presence,. A sign that usually meant that she had to do some 'stress relief' within a few hours or else jump the closest guy available, the problem with her nymphomania was that she had such bouts of wanting sex without being able to receive it, something which was very frustrating to her. She also felt quite embarrassed when she discovered that she would sometimes say such things about sex which she sometimes didn't even want to do… although she would love to have Naruto-kun's big thick… thing between her lips…

"Alright, let's go." He spoke, snapping her from her daze and she allowed herself to be led by him, attracting weird looks on the way as they were walking towards a restaurant in which they served a rather nice quality of Dango. "Alright, you enter first Anko-chan. It wouldn't be proper for the woman to enter after the male." She gave him a grateful smile and then entered first, with Naruto holding the door open for her like a true gentlemen. He was still met with glares b y the villagers and Shinobi alike and he suppressed the urge to just let them keel over from an overload of Killing Intent. He really wanted to rip open a few throats and lick off the blood that would come out of them, making his thirst sated.

"Come on Naruto-kun! Let's sit over here. "The girl was still excited though she noticed the glares and the hateful looks he received. She gave him a tired grin and then watched as he sat down opposite of her., looking at his face the entire time, finding that there was pure unadulterated hatred shining within those eyes which seemed to be alight with a hellish fire which made her feel so hot in her nether regions that she just wanted to take him on the table and drink his blood, relishing in the taste as it had tasted really sweet the moment she had tasted him. It was a pity that she hadn't asked to lick his semen off his cock when they had done that sexual education lesson a few hours ago. She'd have loved to see the look on his face.

She grinned as they were approached by a waiter who rudely asked what they wanted to eat, at which Naruto replied that some Dango would be nice for them, seeing the hostile look within the eyes of the waiter. "Very well then I shall leave to make sure your order arrives within a short period of time." Naruto didn't buy it that the man actually wanted to give him good food and he whispered to Anko: "I'll bet you twenty Ryou that I'll get bad food while you get food which is slightly better seems they really have it in for the two of us."

She gave him a grin and said: "Sure…. Especially after I demonstrated by pinning a guy to a wall by merely using a few kunai to prove my point about the men working here being weak ninnies." She absently gave a passing waiter a grin and the man shrank back, trembling in fear as he recognised who she was. He didn't like to have his arm being healed after it had been impaled by a few kunai by that crazy woman.

"I bet you don't know how to make sure that you won't harm anyone here… You seem like loose cannon to me, a girl who can't control her own power." He was deadly in the manner in which eh spoke, every word having been weighed with a seriousness even he didn't know he had. He looked at the girl whose wild hairstyle reminded him of his own hairstyle and then said; "I'll be able to protect most people here, but I have to leave within 2 months or else I'll be sentenced to death for my 'crimes against Konoha'..."

* * *

Naruto gave a small grin as he looked at the woman whose face began to look like it was a mask of rage at the fact that he was going to leave Konoha just because of some stupid council. "I might be a wild girl, and I might be someone who isn't often serious, but this takes the cake, even for me. After Orochimaru-sensei had left, the Sandaime came over and told me that I could live here, even after the Council had tried to vote for me to be expelled from Konoha for just being trained by that man. Ichinoru-san hated me from the day I puked all over his clothes when I was 4." She looked at him, seeing the corners of his lips twitch slightly as he suppressed a smile at the idea of the honourable council member having been puked on by some 4 year old girl. "Did the fag pick you up or something?" Anko nodded ad said;. "The fag tried to pick me up, presumably to touch me in some places where a young girl shouldn't be touched. Orochimaru-sensei told the man that I didn't need to be picked up but the man tried, arguing that I probably would love to sit on his lap. Presumably Orochimaru-0sensei slipped something in my drinks a few hours previously, probably hoping to test my resistance against most known poisons or else I wouldn't have puked all over the man the moment I touched his perverted old lap. Lately I've been hearing rumours about him having molested some boy whose name isn't known and the boy had gone to the Hokage about it and he had disciplined the Council hentai himself."

Naruto gave her a rare smile and said to her at an almost silent tone: "When I stole the scroll of seals, I noticed a small note on the bottom which described the use of the Shiki Fujin. I looked at it only briefly at that time but I remember it still. It told me how to unlock the cage for the Kyuubi in the vessel, which I didn't know who it was until Mizuki-baka sensei told me that I was it. Since then I've been in contact with my furry friend. "He gave a grin which wouldn't have been mismatched on a shark's face and they were interrupted by a waiter coming with their orders. Anko sniffed disdainfully as she looked at the Dango which looked like it had been made of spoiled goods, something which she abhorred, since the Dango was the only reason she had for living, of course after you count the fact that her sole goal for living had once been getting a steady boyfriend who would accept her for who she was and not for what she was rumoured to be. _Anko you really need to control yourself if you want to make sure you'll have a good chance with Naruto-kun… no wild fucking until after we've eaten… whatever it is… damn this looks gross… I wonder if they took it straight out of a garbage can or if they have sprinkled an aroma of unclean filth over it… the smell if nauseating…_

Naruto was looking at the Dango on a plate, which sat in front of him. It looked somewhat disgusting to him but he tried to eat it anyhow. _Come on Naruto, don't be afraid. You can do this, just bring it to your mouth and close down on it, then rip off a piece with your teeth and swallow it without trying to taste it._

He grinned as he looked at Anko who was clearly trying to suppress her shudders and then just grabbed one of the dumplings and then brought it to his mouth, then slowly inserted I into his mouth and chewed, tasting the thick thing and being revolted at the taste. He saw Anko also biting down on it and his mental thoughts went like this: _HOLY DAMN KYUUBI! THIS STUFF IS GROSS! **I agree... This stuff is even worse then those things they chuck at you… it tasted like rotten cows mixed with the faeces of people.**_

Anko's reaction on the other hand was a little bit… exotic: _I'll string those mother-fuckers by their balls and have them lick those damn things. How dare they poison MY Dango as well as Naruto-kun's? I thought they would have some better common sense. Since I trained under Orochimaru-sensei, he taught me to recognise a poison from a mile away and neutralise them whenever they enter my body… they had the gall to use some poisonous weeds and such to kill us! Oh well, I can exact my vengeance later…let's see how Naruto-kun is dealing with the… WOW! He looks positively awful, his entire face is sweaty… he looks like he's about to puke. On the other hand, I better get this toxin thing out of my body… It wouldn't do to actually choke on the damn thing if they put in an expanding device. You never can be too sure with shinobi, was one of the things taught by Orochimaru-sensei._ In one action, the two both spit out the offending piece of crap they had been served and then Anko signalled a waiter and said: "Did you think I couldn't realise that there was a poison within the Dango? Didn't you think about the fact that me being Orochimaru's apprentice, I would know and have been subjected to most of the poisonous plants and whatever there is poisonous while that man was teaching me? Come Naruto-kun, let's leave this joint. Sir, you've just ensured that no female that I know will ever eat here again… goodbye!" she took Naruto's hand him rising to her level and then they left, him slightly being led by the girl whose attitude had changed in a heartbeat. At one moment she had been rather perverted, but now she was suddenly deadly serious, something which Naruto could appreciate due to him liking some seriousness within a woman, but they would need to have a wild side to compete with his own wilder side. He had discovered that he liked looking at women who radiated killing intent without even having to focus on it coming out, the Godaime Hokage literally oozing with the killing intent though it was something which almost nobody really noticed due to the Hokage always looking so sleepy that the attributed the feeling to annoyance at the Hokage for sleeping.

They left the restaurant and smashed the door on the way of going out, making the wood break and Anko grin as she imagined the faces of the owners to be: not happy. "Let's go for some ramen, Anko-chan." He said, looking at her for approval and she gave him a look and said; "Sure! As long as there is good food and not that poison we just got served its fine with me!" she was cheerful once again and with a certain bounce in her step which made her assets jiggle in a way which Naruto noticed and gave a grin which clearly stated that he was enjoying both the jiggling as well as her company.

* * *

They stopped in front of Ichiraku and Naruto said: "There is some of the best Ramen in the village here, so come in and enjoy. " Anko gave a small grin, instead of being slightly put out that she had to eat Ramen instead of Dango. She didn't really care too much for it, but she did like to vary her foods a little…

"Ayame-chan! Give us a bowl of ramen, Miso for me and… err… what would you like to have, Anko-chan?" he asked with his normal exuberance and she gave him a grin and said; "Some dumplings in it would be nice, Ichiraku-san." Ayame nodded and then told her father to go and make the ramen, which the man happily did for his number one customer.

"So Naruto-kun, tell me something more about yourself…. For instance, in what way would you like to fuck me tonight?" Naruto almost gagged on his own spit as he looked at the slightly crazy woman who had just told him she wanted to know how he would have sex with her tonight. "Err… I haven't really thought about that… let's just allow me to get back to my house and then we'll see, okay?" he gave her a weak smile and Ayame joined the conversation: "Yes Naruto-kun. You have a hot date with Mitarashi-sama and you didn't even think about the pleasures of the flesh? What kind of man are you?"

Anko gave the girl a conspiring grin and said? "Little Naruto-kun didn't even know what sex was before Hokage-sama and I taught him all about it… the poor boy was so red in the face that he almost fainted the moment he saw our breasts. But I'll let you know that he's at least 11 inches… we used him as a small exhibit, touching some parts of his body to make sure that he knew what they were. He even came once, it was pretty much but I didn't ask to clean him off, she used a towel to do that… too bad because I'm sure he would have tasted deliciously." By now Ayame had grown a blush and she whispered slightly: "Mind if I borrow him for a while then? I may have some need for a man in my life. Standing here in this ramen stand is not really good for your social life, now is it?"

Anko nodded and said; "You might want to consult that with Hokage-sama first. He'd make a very good partner in the sexual area but I don't kn0ow if he has enough character to him to use him for social gatherings and such when you are required to bring a date." Anko gave a small grin as she had taken Kurenai to a very important dance for all the Jounin while Kurenai had still been a Chuunin and they had literally shocked the entire dance-floor by dancing in such an intimate way which made all the men in the room, including the Hokage feel faint in the head due to the blood flowing out of their nose…

"Here are your orders, Mitarashi-san, Naruto-kun." Naruto was slightly red in the face as he could hear what the two women were talking about and he did like the attention, though it made him feel rather excited in his pants, making a tent there.

"Hello Naruto-kun…" a voice filtered into his ear, a very familiar one which made his blood almost turns into ice. Shizune stood there, dressed in her usual clothing while she looked at him, and then sat down next to him, making almost no sound while she had moved. "I want to apologise for my behaviour of last night… it was totally inappropriate, and thus I am begging you to forgive me, she sank to one knee on the ground before him and held her head bowed low. Naruto didn't know what to do. This was an ancient form of begging for apology, something which Shizune seemed to have perfected since he could not remember the exact stance, but it looked like a textbook version of it.

"I forgive you for all the things you have done to me, willingly or unwillingly. I forgive you…" The traditional answer came from his lips as he looked at her and she raised her head, her eyes looking straight into his and she replied with the standard answer which followed the begging. "For that I thank you, my master."

Nobody really knew where the last sentence came from, it having been used through the ages with the original meaning being lost to time. It must have belonged to some ancient samurai who had sworn fealty to some warlord or a shogun or a daimyo.

"Rise, and sit next to me, my servant." Was the command for allowing the forgiveness seeking person to talk normally to the one who had forgiven them. Shizune looked at him, then slipped back into her seat, drawing the curious glance from Anko and Ayame and then Naruto started on his quest to rid the bowl from all the ramen which was inside, which currently was an extra large portion, since he was the Ichiraku's best customer in decades.

"Seems like Naruto really likes the extra special Miso Deluxe you made, tousan. Maybe we could make some profit off his eagerness to eat ramen and host some sort of contest…" she was promptly rewarded by her father with a smack on the side of the head, with an angry cook looking at her: "Do you know how hard it is to keep up with Naruto, Ayame-chan? If he eats at his slowest pace, he'll still make me work up a sweat with the speed he consumes the ramen. To host a contest would mean I would need to hire more people and since the budget is kind of tight, we simply don't have the money to do that. And adding to that is that Naruto-kun is a boy who s shunned by the majority of the village, and has been one of the pillars of this stand, supplying us with all the money we need, due to him sometimes inviting friends to eat ramen with him, we can't afford it…" the small speech was cut short by Ayame giving her father a deadly glare and she said: "Well then, I shall put something in to the works to make sure that there will be more people coming to this stand. If I bring in more customers, we would have more money, and if he has more money, we will possibly be able to hire more people, thus lightening your load of work considerably when Naruto-kun comes again on his ramen eating binges." She finished with a smile at Naruto who was blissfully eating his ramen. The two women sitting next to him were looking at him eating, watching the ramen be eaten in a manner which looked slightly graceful, but with the ferociousness of a predator. Anko was reminded of a snake devouring prey while Shizune was reminded of a fox while eating his dinner.

"Plus I wouldn't mind it if he did me on the counter…" she spoke nears her father who immediately turned to look at his best customer and then at his daughter: "You would do that with our number one customer, Ayame? Should I threaten him to stay away from you or give him my blessing… and it seems like he is with these women already." She gave the older man a look which sent shivers down his spine and said: "I'm sure we can all share… I'm not too possessive of my men…" she gave a smile towards Naruto whose head was raised slightly, having finished his bowl, albeit at the slowest pace he could muster. _Share me? Oh man I really need to get less women to be attracted to me, or else I'm going to die…_

:"I don't want to share myself with anyone." his answer was rewarded by a glare from the women and Anko spoke up: "Why not Naruto-kun? We would be able to entertain you with our writhing bodies which shall caress every little bit of your wonderfully thick cock…" she touched his cheek and trailed her hand down, only to have it slapped away by Shizune and the Medic-nin spoke; "Don't do that! That's counting as rape in the law…"

"Naruto-kun…" the voice was unexpected and Naruto turned to the voice to see bushy eyebrows. Followed by the Green beast of Konoha which made the man look very serious. "I need to talk with you." Naruto nodded and said; "Alright, let's go. Teuchi-san, here's 300 Ryou for the Ramen…" the old man accepted the money with a smile on his face and then said; "Come back anytime Naruto-kun. And bring those lovely ladies with you, they prove to be quite the catch for someone as you…"

Naruto gave the man a slightly confused look but then brushed it off. He didn't want to deal with perverted men right now, he's had to talk to Gai-sensei about whatever the man wanted to talk with him.

* * *

"Alright, Kid. When shall we do it?" the beardy Jounin looked at his Chuunin companion and he saw the slightly hungry look on the younger boy's face and the younger one turned towards the one who taught some of his old classmates and said: "Now… she's unaware of our presence so it'll have to happen now. Akamaru can stand guard… Kurenai-sensei will be my bitch." ( I hate dog boy and Asuma… let it be henceforth known that they shall face a long and agonising death in the foreseeable future.)

She was just about to enter her own house when she felt a thin wire wrap itself around her body, tying her arms together. With a pull she was pulled back into a shadowy side of the house, where the two men sated their lusts upon her body ( I am NOT writing that… I may be a depraved and sick person but I do NOT condone rape in all its forms, be it mentally and spiritually. I hate rapist and wish them a fiery death in hell for their mutilation of women's mental and physical state… i got somehting special in store for hem two...)

* * *

Naruto was looking at the green-clad man who looked at him seriously and said: "It doesn't matter whether you wish to believe me, but just let me speak to you. I have seen the looks that my students except Lee send at you and I would like to apologise for their behaviour, even though I am not the one who made them look at you like that. Believe me that I will do everything to correct that attitude, if it is within my power to do so… That I, the Green beast of Konoha, Maito Gai swear upon the power of youth." The man looked so serious that Naruto didn't even have the will to speak. "All I can say is that I accept this, Gai-sensei. I have been growing used to being hated by everyone but it is of no use to me… I once heard that a person can take only so much before they break… I am very close to breaking Gai-sensei. Kyuubi whispers to me in my sleep, wanting to kill everybody when they least expect it… even now I can hear that Kitsune speak up within my mind, offering me suggestions as to what to do... it is so hard, Gai-sensei. You should know that the pressure of the hatred of this village for me is becoming too much to bear. "**_Why don't you kill them? Kill them and bathe in their lovely red blood? Come on, kill for me… kill for me and you shall inherit all my power to become the scourge of this world… Let the crimson pour of out of their wounds and flow through the streets…_**

The voice was gone the moment it had appeared but it made Naruto look at Gai, his whisker marks lengthening slightly, his eyes turning blood red, his voice becoming deeper and echoing the voice: **"Yes… I shall paint the walls with their blood…"** the voice chilled the blood of all those present and Gai spoke, trying to calm down Naruto from eradicating all living things in the vicinity. "Naruto-kun, hold on! Your youthful spirit mustn't diminish. There truly has been a great injustice towards you but you can't strike back, lest they quench your burning fires of youth!" the speech seemed to be working but for assurance, both Anko as well as Shizune grabbed his arms, holding them against their body as the nails began to turn sharper and sharper until they became wicked claws, readying for the slaughter that might be coming.

_I want to kill them all, splatter their blood against the walls… but I can't. not yet, not now… my vengeance shall be sweet… the villagers they must pay! _His thoughts were turning into bizarre paths, unknown by him. He could feel something stirring within his very soul, the change which had been triggered by the hatred of the villagers and his peers, getting to him. He was no longer the child he had used to be. A bright flare of chakra surged through his body, growing him into something abnormal. His mindset began to change and change until he could no longer take it, then sank to his knees in the real world, feeling awakening within him.

The hatred which shone in his eyes was something which put the three off as they looked at the child who had born the brunt of the villager's hatred for so long and finally had snapped. A hint of sanity was seen within those eyes as they looked at them, narrowing slightly.

"**Let's go to my home… we can talk further when there…" **His voice was deeper then usual, a change which went unexplained saves for the fact that the Kyuubi had been sealed within him and was now probably busy with rearranging his thought patterns. They became more and more deformed and more like they should have been had he not put up the smiling mask for the villagers to see. All that was Naruto to the others would be stripped away once the fox was done and only the true Naruto would remain a creature which would literally thrive of destruction and some other base pleasures, like sex and intimate contact with females.

"Naruto-kun… why don't you calm down first a little bit? You still need to calm down before the villagers will see you and your new changes…. I don't think they will take it lightly that you now look like you've been merged with the Kitsune…" Shizune's calm words penetrated his mind and he visibly relaxed, the Kyuubi finally letting go of the conversion of Naruto's mind, having tweaked it enough that the hatred would soon blossom into something which would be a massacre by any other standards… Naruto would grow to be very violent if someone threatened one of his mates, those he had selected on a subconscious level…

Gai looked as the boy changed back into something which looked like the old Naruto. _Ahh, the danger is gone now., now I only have to find a way in which to make sure that the villagers would cease to hate him at every step he takes. He wanted to become Hokage one day but with the expulsion of him imminent, that dream is already shattered, this giving him no solace until he breaks and kills us all._

"Gai-sensei!" the accompanying yell from his student snapped him out of his daze and then he looked at Naruto and said; "My beloved student… he calls…" Lee appeared right in front of them, noticing Naruto and immediately giving Naruto a worried look. "Naruto-kun… I would like to apologise for my team-mates un-youthful behaviour. The hatred of the people who don't know you must have turned them to the un-youthful side of life."

Lee was looking at Naruto with a mix of sorrow and it made Naruto feel slightly compassionate to the young child which was the same age as him. "**You needn't worry about me, Lee-kun… I will crush this pathetic village, but because you have been such a nice guy, I will make sure that both you and Gai-sensei won't be hurt…"** the voice was made in a comforting tone so the youngster would stop being so down and become his upbeat self once again. Lee looked at Naruto with tears brimming in his eyes. "Honto? You are going to destroy this village? I don't know if I should either help the village or the sake of protecting it, or help you in destroying it…"

Lee was obviously thinking about joining Naruto, thus Gai made a decision. "The villagers have lost the power of youth, Lee-kun. It is up to us to either reignite it within their hearts or to let them die by Naruto-kun's hands… We have two months to make sure that the people will like Naruto-kun again, so we better get working on reigniting the flame. But we will need to escort Naruto-kun to his house, since there might be people waiting for him, to kill him or worse… if he were to defend himself, our beloved Hokage-sama would need to either exile him or execute him due to the fact that the rulebook of Konohagakure stated that no shinobi should be willing to harm each other, and if they break that rule, they shall be exiled or executed, by the wishes of the current Hokage."

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! We shall deliver Naruto-kun to his home and then we shall train until eh youthfulness is restored to our bodies! Let us be off!" the enthusiastic youth immediately began to drag Naruto towards the place where the kid thought his home might be. "**Lee… my home is that way." **Naruto pointed towards the opposite direction and immediately the young one changed his course and began dragging him towards the house, following Naruto's commands with deadly precision, listening to when to turn and go towards a specific roof to get there faster.

* * *

"Alright, this should incriminate him more then enough… We've dropped her in his living room, and have already called some trusted Shinobi to investigate the rape made by the Demon brat… so let's be off, Asuma-sensei…" the somewhat older man looked at his younger accomplice and said: "Have a nice night, Kurenai-chan… I'm sorry for making you all go through with it… but you should have gotten into a relationship with me, not with that demon…" with that the Jounin closed the door, leaving Kurenai lying there, fluids still coming out of her violated orifices…

* * *

"**Something smells off…" **were the words that Naruto used to describe what he smelled when he approached his own doorstep, Gai and Lee and the females being close to him. He opened the door and the smell increased, making him feel like impending doom was hanging over him.

He dashed into his living room and his eyes widened as he saw the brunette lying in the floor, unconscious and shivering. "**Kurenai?"** his voice was soft and he noticed that she smelled weirdly, then noticed the blood that was coming from her body, which he noticed to be entirely nude and drew a conclusion… "**Someone raped Kurenai and then put her here…"** the rest of the people with him came in and a startled gasp came from both Anko and Shizune's mouth's, them immediately getting to the raped and abused woman and trying to make sure that not much more damage was done.

"Naruto-kun, leave! You can't be seen here or else you'll probably be executed at sight. Remember who you are and take a break from the village. I'll inform Tsunade-sama and you'll be issued three days of vacation leave, then return to the village. Go somewhere where you won't be caught, like any of the surrounding countries! Go now!"

With no further words needed, Naruto dashed out of his apartment, leaving the door wide open, and Gai and Lee sprang into action, asking any of the women whether they needed help. They were ready to assist with any damage which might have been done.

Naruto's mind was dipped in confusion, but one thought came through: **"Whoever you are, you won't be safe until you are dead! You WILL pay for raping someone close to me, then trying to frame me for it…"**

* * *

A new chapter done and I hope this is liked. As a last small statement: I do not like to see rape happening to any female since I can't imagine anyone willing to get pleasure from a resisting female, unless the person has the permission of the female to take her in any way possible so that it might seem like rape but it is done in agreement with all the parties.

So… after that small note, I would like to extend any apologies to people who didn't like it, but it was necessary for the story to progress… I dislike writing it…

But please do one thing for me if you liked it…

Review please… I want at least 320... it wil inspire em to new heights...

REVIEW!


	6. The darkness inherent to me

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own a little bit of the OC's that will feature here, not too many though since I will keep to the original cast as much as possible.**

* * *

The darkness inherent to me**

* * *

He looked as a tree rapidly approached his vision and he slammed his hand into the bark of the tree, splitting it in half due to the immense force he had used. He grinned as wood splinters cut his skin, not really taking much notice of it except for the fact that he was leaving the vicinity of Konoha. The hitai-ate felt strange around his forehead and he jumped to another tree and then he could feel the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra filling his body, boosting his speed even more, making him speed through the forest at a rapid pace.

* * *

While he was busy with the running from Konoha, the people currently at his place were busy trying to make sure that Kurenai was comforted as best as they could. Gai was talking to the ANBU that the 'Demon Brat' had nothing to do with this, while the ANBU were looking at him like he were the devil himself for defending that 'Demon Brat' as they liked to call Naruto. Kurenai was being cleaned up after Shizune had gotten some semen samples from her body and was currently awake, being held by Anko who was whispering things about it all becoming alright once again after this, and that she'll pull through.

(_They really have sunk so low as to do that to make Naruto-kun leave! First of all they raped Kurenai-chan, then they dump her here to incriminate him. If I knew who those mother-fuckers were, I'd let my snakes feast on their flesh while I look how they scream in pain._)

Mitarashi Anko's thoughts were turning darker and darker as the moments progressed, her mind becoming more and more enraged as she could hear some of the medic-nin sent to make sure that Kurenai was alright talk about giving the Demon brat his just deserts for raping such a beautiful woman. Anko threw a kunai which nicked the specified medic-nin's cheek and said.

"Would you please keep your comments to yourself so that we don't have to hear them? I don't think Kurenai-chan would like to hear strange men talk about her and Naruto-kun…"

"You like that Demon?" The question hung in the air and Anko gave the man a glare laced with killing intent. "For a certain extent, yes I like him. I like him like a little brother, or maybe something more given time. But you are NOT to question me further about it. Come, get Kurenai to the hospital and do it quickly or I'll lob off your testicles."

Kurenai shivered as she felt the warm arms of Anko around her. When the two men had raped her, they had bound her arms and legs and some of the wire imprints could still be seen on her hands as well as her legs.

(_It had been dark when it happened. They had sliced away a part of her dress then had gagged her with some cloth from her own clothes, a hand being used to keep her silent before that. Finally we get you alone Kurenai… now you shall be the slut that you really are. Having sex with that Demon was a wrong move, now we shall make use of your body for our own pleasure.)_

_(It was a pleasure studying under you, Kurenai-sensei… You taught me all that I needed to become Chuunin, but I always loved you after that. The way your breasts used to move when you made those hand seals has always been fascinating me.)_

Kurenai became unconscious before she could recall more of the memory, her mind exhausted by all the things that had happened to her on this day, needing rest to try and come to terms with what had happened.

Naruto rammed his way through a tree which happened to be in the way at the moment and then jumped and found himself in familiar territory, knowing the place very well. The Valley of the end was there, lying tranquil at the moment. He could feel the power within his body to lash out as memories of his last time here came back to him.

* * *

flasback

_(He really wants to kill me…_)_ His mind was racing as he saw Sasuke charge towards him. Only thanks to Kyuubi's advanced healing was he able to keep going. _

_He dodged a strike towards his head only to be punched in the gut by the Sharingan wielding Uchiha. He doubled over and got a foot slammed into his face, sending him back onto the water to slide a few metres away._

_''**Konoha hates you, everybody hates you… only I like you like my own child, embrace my power, call me father, and I shall do the rest…**"_

_The evil voice spoke up within his mind. Naruto grasped his wits and spoke. "I won't fall for that, Kyuubi! I won't allow you to take over." A pause with the voice. A very long pause as he saw Sasuke power up a Chidori and slam it through his shoulder._

''_**Without me you shall die and your name shall be forgotten to history… with me, you can become the greatest Shinobi that has ever lived!**"_

"_Well if you put it that way... argh… damn that hurts… then I accept, Otousan…"_

_''**Very well… you shall be the greatest, my son…**"_

_A tremendous surge of Demonic chakra began to surround Naruto as his body began to change, his canines lengthening to become fangs. Nine tails made of chakra grew from his tailbone and a huge silhouette from the Kyuubi became visible._

"_NOW YOU TASTE OUR WRATH, UCHIHA BOY!"_

_A rush of chakra exploded outwards from the figure, blowing the other boy back. Naruto and Kyuubi looked at the boy to see three tomoe activated within the Sharingan eye. Naruto summoned a Kage Bunshin and then made the Rasengan, and ran towards Sasuke with the intent to damage him. Sasuke had activated his cursed seal moments before, the two leathery wings stretching pout of his back and a dark Chidori igniting in his hands._

_  
"RASENGAN!"_

_He shouted and thrust his arm. Sasuke looked at him and cried out._

"_CHIDORI!"_

_The two attacks collided in the air and struggled for dominance, making a black dome of power appear as the attacks began to clash, the powers too great to let one give way._

_The attack was finished and Naruto felt his consciousness slipping away, feeling darkness overtake all his senses. When he awoke he was being carried by Kakashi back to Konoha with the news that Sasuke had escaped._

end flasback

* * *

"**I will not fail again! They may see me as the Kyuubi itself, but I will not fail, I WILL destroy the village of Konohagakure!'**

A deadly chakra began to surge aroud him, elemental powers beginning to awaken and the waves of the water began to turn more and more violent as the infernal power of the Kyuubi began to control them, whipping them up to a frenzy while the rest of the landscape remained unaltered. The statues were beign bashed by the water being wild and all, but Naeruto didn't care. He felt the raw anger at the fact that one of his precious people had been violated in a cruel an unnecessary way flow through him and bleed off into the environment.

(**_Come on, destroy them… Destroy that pathetic village that you call yours, and let yourself be gorged upon the destruction that you will unleash._**)

"**I shall not take this longer. I rule my fate, my destiny and nobody is going to change that!"**

At the moment he proclaimed that, clouds came in the sky almost miraculously and it began to rain, soaking him to the skin. The chakra began to twist and turn until nine tails were present, madly swirling, giving him the image of being the living embodiment of the great Kyuubi, while he was only the container. The dread that he generated was enough to make sure that the place would forever be tainted by it, nothing being able to grow there since the poisonous Demonic Chakra had flowed through the ground, which had been tainted by it.

Tsunade looked towards the area where the massive surge of Chakra came from and identified it immediately, knowing that only Naruto could generate such a huge amount of chakra at once, or that there was someone attempting to summon a Biju, something which she didn't think probable since there would be a lot of human sacrifices needed, and she knew that no town was that close to the Village hidden in Leaves.

Kiba felt the dread strike him at the moment he was busy trying to wash both himself of the scent of Kurenai, trying to clean it off so nobody would be able to discern that he was the one who did it. Even if she smelled slightly like him, he could attribute it to having met her before, trusting fully on Asuma to make sure that she didn't talk… or wake up.

Asuma was currently busy with making some small deals with the shinobi he called trusted. They all hated Naruto and thus would gladly incriminate them, if it made sure that the Demon Gaki was dead. The shinobi would spread the word about the rape and Naruto would either have to face the council, or be executed for his 'crimes against Konoha'.

Naruto focused on his hatred and he called it up, his own chakra mixing with the Demonic Chakra. A purple streak crossed the massive swirls of chakra and Naruto's eyes began to widen in anticipation as he could expect something unusual to happen. A huge thunderbolt struck the spot where he was at, making him feel the pain and enraging him even further, beginning to fuel his hatred for Konoha even more as he began to sink into a trance which allowed him to gain more and more power so that he could do something about the problem he was facing.

Kyuubi was watching as his container and also adopted son began to call upon the full never-ending power that he possessed. He gave more and more, not even beginning to get drained for a second as he felt the power refill immediately. Naruto would need to be immersed within his power before the destruction could occur. A bright gleam entered the blood lusting eyes of the Kyuubi as he imagined the slaughter that Naruto would create. The blood that would flow would make sure that the streets were painted red for a long time.

* * *

A pillar of water began to form, almost in the style of Suiryuudan no jutsu, but different as the pillar seemed to be splitting in multiple parts, which shot out to different directions, impaling themselves within the walls of the valley. Naruto felt like his body was on fire as the element of water became bound t his will, not needing seas, but a massive amount of chakra to be controlled. A growl came form his mouth as he thought about Kurenai who laid there, covered in the fluids of those that raped her and a blizzard of Demonic Chakra sprung up around him with full intensity, shredding the landscape around him and alerting every single ninja to his presence for the next 20 miles.

ANBU raced towards the spot where the Demonic Chakra was felt and looked at Naruto, standing there within the tornado of Chakra, looking at the ground currently, bone snapping and popping, which was a sign that something was changing his bone structure.

"Uzumaki Naruto, cease with your summoning of That Chakra., you are under arrest for the rape of one Yuuhi Kurenai, and will be sentenced by the Village Council, and they shall decide your fate."

The ANBU captain said with his voice shaking slightly as he felt extremely uneasy around Naruto. His team-members were looking at him like he was mad for trying to get through to the Jinchuuriki.

"**I won't come with you. You shall NOT take me since I had nothing to do with the defilement of the mortal woman known as Yuuhi Kurenai.**"The voice shocked them slightly, as they had all heard his voice be loud and would be able to recognise it instantly if they heard it, their memory having added it to the category of extremely annoying voices. Naruto had intruded upon an ANBU meeting once, shouting something about the villagers being mean again. It had made some ANBU who liked the kid chuckle as the kid casually addressed the Hokage as Jiichan and demanded that he do something about it.

The Hokage had tried to get him out of the meeting but it was to no avail. Naruto simply gave him a glare and then stated that he wouldn't leave until Jiichan did something about the glares he got every moment of the day. The ANBU captains gave a chuckle at the kid's persistence, being reminded of the departed Yondaime as he had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

"He can stay, Hokage-sama… in a way I would doubt that he would ever betray our identities, and even if he did know us, it would be almost impossible to guess who we were thanks to our masks." The ANBU captain who had spoken was now receiving looks of incredulity from the rest of the ANBU. Hatake Kakashi looked at them and pushed up his hitai-ate once again as the Sharingan was about to be revealed. "When we wear our masks, we won't be able to be recognised until we speak. And I don't even think he knows our names, so why bother?" The young captain gave a smile at Naruto, knowing the hardship that the kid was going through.

"Alright, Naruto-kun would you please take a seat near the back of the room? I have some business to discuss with these people. "

"Oyaji…" Was his small commentary on it and the Hokage gave him a small smile and said.

"This is just for grown ups, Naruto-kun., a little boy like you should have no place here, but I'm letting you stay anyhow since I trust you won't reveal anything about the identities of these fine men and women." Naruto nodded, looking like an eager child, which he was. He took a seat next to an ANBU who looked to be a few years older then him and gave a beaming smile at the ANBU who simply gave a disinterested look at him. "ANBU-san? What rank are you?"

The question took the ANBU off guard and he mumbled. "A captain rank ANBU, Uzumaki-san." Naruto looked at him with bright blue eyes and said.

"Could you teach me some awesome ninja skills?"

The Hokage watched the exchange between Uchiha Itachi and the young Naruto with a smile on his face. Hopefully this would thaw the young ANBU captain out of his icy shell, which had been made onto him by Danzou, the leader of _Ne_ the ANBU training facility which had been shut down earlier that month due to inhumane ways of learning people to become ANBU. He knew that a few people within the ANBU were still loyal to that man but the majority did as he had asked and had been transferred to a normal ANBU academy.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Uzumaki-san." The members of the ANBU looked at each other. (_Teach the Kyuubi Gaki?_) That was the thought that went through their heads and they looked at the Hokage for any sort of order.

"Only you would think to ask an ANBU captain to teach you jutsu, Naruto-kun." The Hokage was chuckling slightly and Itachi blushed a bit as he realised that he was the main focus of the Hokage's attention and then nodded and said.

"May I teach Uzumaki-san a few basic skills, like Henge no Jutsu and Kawarimi no Jutsu for him to avoid civilians who might be after him for some sort of reason?"

The Hokage gave a sign of approval and the meeting continued, making Naruto rather excited at learning Jutsu from the ANBU captain.

The rest of the meeting went silently, with the Hokage talking about unity between the ANBU and the other Shinobi's and that every matter should be investigated, even the ones that concerned a certain someone in this room. Who he meant was obvious, the child not understanding that it was about him, but paying attention anyhow.

* * *

The ANBU looked at the youngster who was being surrounded by that infernal Chakra when a team member spoke up.

"Sir! He's manipulating the water!"

And indeed, a great wave came towards them, the youth not even seeming slightly afraid of it, and as the water hit his body with great force, nothing was felt by him as he controlled the water, and willed it not to hurt him, only to teach the ANBU the lesson not to mess with him.

"**This is merely a fragment of my power!**"

His voice was heard even though the water had already seemingly swallowed him and the ANBU watched as the water seemed to freeze after it had swallowed Naruto, then slowly watched as the water which had embedded itself within the canyon's walls began to join the big stream of water and a miniature tornado made of water began to form around Naruto, before being sent at them with massive force behind it.

(_This is going to hurt!_) Was the shared thought of the ANBU before the water hit them, making them all black out due to the force behind it. The Uzumaki kid seemed to be on a Sannin level, something which didn't bode well for the village if they angered him in any way.

(_All the kid probably wanted was to be left along and we disturbed it… well, time to pay the price…_.

Naruto looked at the unconscious ANBU team, and gave a small smile and said. "**There is no repentance for those who have fallen…. So I shall reap what the villagers have sown. When my exile has been made certain, Konoha shall die!**"

The words were spoken and they weren't heard by anyone but the vow still stood. When he was to be exiled, he would wreak havoc and eliminate the majority of Konoha's forces with his power…

(**_You might want to try and get a girlfriend first, sincegirls would be rather cross with you if you killed their family and then asked them to go on a date with you with possible later things in store for the two of you._**)

Kyuubi's voice rang through his head and he looked at the ground which was shaking a bit due to the power release, the water making it all muddy and sludgy.

"**Let's dance…**"

He began to practise what he did best: doing high level jutsu enhanced with his chakra with the Kyuubi's additional chakra supporting it and letting him make more realistic things happen with his genjutsu, making his Katon Jutsu destroy and burn more ground or targets, improve the force that he used on an unfortunate tree which served as taijutsu practise target, which slowly began to be cut down by the force of his blows and was good enough for firewood three minutes later.

"**Awake at last, ANBU-san.**"

The voice roused the ANBU captain who groggily sat up and mumbled. "What the hell was that?" And then looked at the Kyuubi's container, taking note of the feral look which Naruto seemed to have gained , finally looking closer then the initial making contact had allowed. "Uzumaki Naruto-san, could you please come with us to Konoha? You beat us fair and square, using a Suiton jutsu to knock us out, but we are merely doing our job and…"

"**I'll come with you to Konoha.**"

The answer was short and to the point, making the ANBU captain look up towards the Jinchuriki.

"Honto? Well then, after I've woken up most of the team, assuming they are still asleep and I wasn't the last to be awakened..."

He took a look around to see that the other ANBU were still knocked out, grinning as he saw that one of the ANBU had his hair all messed up, which was a bad thing for the guy because he absolutely cherished his hair, taking great care for it every time before they went on missions for Hokage-sama.

"WAKE UP MEN! WE GOT A JOB TO DO!" In a style which seemed reminiscent of a drill sergeant, he awoke all of his team members and then looked at them and said. "Alright. Uzumaki Naruto-san has agreed to go with us back to Konoha. Let's go!"

Naruto nodded and the ANBU team watched as he jumped into a tree, then going towards the direction Konoha was in. they followed suit., taking not much manners to disguise where they were since they didn't expect anyone to attack them, even thought they technically should be on the lookout for any enemy attack.

They approached the gates of Konoha and Naruto paused, and smoke enveloped his form to disappear after a few seconds, giving him red hair and blood red eyes.

"**Let them see the creation they have made with their hatred, let them see the anger which is me.**"

He spoke and he began to advance upon the gates, going as far as to jump right in front of the Chuunin guard and growl menacingly, letting the poor woman shriek like a banshee as a feral looking man jumped from the woods to growl at her. The appearance of the ANBU team as well as the fact that Naruto had already disappeared, helped her calm down and hope that she wasn't going to be scared by more weirdoes who felt like tormenting her.

"**Hmm, what a scared little girl… well I hope that there would be someone who could offer slight resistance to fear effects…"**

**_You call that _slight_? That human woman almost jumped from her skin in fright when she saw your looks. _**

Kyuubi'svoice was calming him down from the anger which was flowing within him. He quelled the anger he felt and could sense that there were people who were interested in him, having gained gifts over the years, including a slight control over the elements. The element of water was fully under his command, being the easiest to master due to it being a fluid, and fluids tended to be very easily moved by the force of chakra.

(_It doesn't matter much, Tousan. Humans are so frightened of you that they would hurt me to get to you… I'll kill them before they will ever lay a hand upon you, not that they could with you sealed within me… by the way, how do you think I should try to help Kurenai-chan? I reserved my anger for the ones who did this to her and had the stupid idea to frame me for it…_)

His mental dialogue was answered with a deep chuckle from the inhabitant that he now called father.

(**_Healing the mind is a very difficult thing to do, my son… especially with a woman who has been violated as she has, her mind will have had no time to cope with it all. A long time ago, before this world reverted into this primitive state, there were doctors of the mind which began to study rape victims and the like. The ways that were used to treat them may still be in use at this date, but I don't think they know of a way which can be used to heal one's mind after a rape. There was a famous doctor who had said something about an Oedipus Complex or something like that. It's like killing your father and marrying your mother…_**)

The beast gave a pause and then stated. (**_I knew the Oedipus guy, and he didn't marry his mother at all… he did kill his father though, by just killing him when the guy refused to lend him some aid with killing a wild boar. I know a lot about those people who were renowned in your ancient history. If you really want to know who he married, then I'll tell you that it was his oldest sister. I was at the wedding, disguised as a man serving drinks to the people. It was funny until there were some trouble with the food and most servants were executed…_**)

Kyuubi gave a harsh laugh within Naruto's mind and a smile came upon Naruto's face as he entered the Hokage Tower, hoping that this matter would be attended to swiftly.

"Hokage-sama, you can count on me and my dogs. We WILL get to the bottom of that terrible event!"

The voice was slightly boisterous, and seemed to belong to a female whose identity he couldn't identify. Three seconds afterwards the door was opened and a young woman exited, and Naruto saw two red streaks on her face, signifying her as an Inuzuka, her dogs following her, being pretty large for their size, coming to around his waist, and he was considered to be tall.

"**Tsunade-sama! Why did you send that team of Absolute Numbskulling Bastard Undertakers to me? They bugged me while I was just beginning to release Kyuubi's power…**"

He looked at the blonde woman as she looked at him with her right eye twitching slightly. "They are called ANBU, and don't mock them because I could send them after your hide and you wouldn't be able to do anything against it since I am Hokage and you are not. I may love you but there are limits to my patience, Naruto."

She was very irritated thanks to the fact that she had to provide the chakra needed for healing Yuuhi Kurenai and had to deal with the irritating doctors who gave her the friendly advice to 'cast out that hell spawned demon gaki'. That had almost made her loose her calm but she had gathered herself again and then had finished healing the external wounds, taking a note that Kurenai probably needed to talk to someone who she was familiar with, Anko volunteering to do it immediately. First of all, the scent pattern would have to be checked, as well as a genetic match to be found from the files of the Jounin to Chuunin level Shinobi, and maybe even the Genin. This could NOT go unpunished as long as she was Hokage! It was an affront to all women to let one of their number get raped and all the blame to be shifted on some poor boy who didn't have anything to do with it.

"Did you rape Yuuhi Kurenai, Naruto-kun?"

She looked him in the eyes, looking for any sign of guilt but found none. "**Ie, Tsunade-sama. I had nothing to do with the rape of Yuuhi Kurenai, but intend to make sure that the people who did it will face their worst nightmare…**"

A dark chuckle followed, making the air within the room slightly heavy, like there was something ominous brewing in the blonde youth.

"Will you agree to have your scent checked by Inuzuka Hana to check if you were anywhere near Yuuhi-san during the time of the violation to her body?"

She watched as he nodded and remarked. "**Did you know that my ability to smell scents is even greater then any dog? Kyuubi gracefully let me inherit the gift… After all, he wouldn't let his dear container suffer from any harm due to not being able to smell the enemy…**"

Naruto looked at the woman who gave a curt nod and said. "Bring Inuzuka Hana in, UNBA captain." The man saluted the Hokage and the team poofed out of the room, looking for the Dog user.

Kurenai was still unconscious as she was put into a bed and then checked by the medical staff who all kept on muttering things like how that Demon should die. Anko was less then pleased at it and just silenced one of the doctors by letting a snake wrap around the throat of the man, looking him in the eyes and said.

"Uzumaki Naruto was with me the entire time since I had to discuss something with him, which also can be confirmed by Shizune-san as well as the daughter of Ichiraku Teuchi… as for accusing him, I'd like it if you would keep silent while in her presence. " She pointed at Kurenai and then continued. "It seems like you may not learn all there is, medic-san, so let me give you one warning, speak about Uzumaki Naruto in a way I don't like and you'll get your manhood chopped off and eaten by me… so unless you want me to do that., keep your mouth shut!"

She growled out, and looked at him, her eyes turning yellow for a brief moment, a small reminder of her sensei creeping through into her eyes, turning them like his own, when he was angry or feeling another strong emotion.

"You asked for me, Hokage-sama?"

The woman looked at the Hokage and her blonde guest and immediately there was a serious look on her face, where there had been a slightly carefree look moments ago.

"Hai, Inuzuka-san. I would like you to do a full investigation of Uzumaki Naruto's scent and if he has raped Yuuhi Kurenai. "

The Hokage remained ice-cold throughout all this, hiding her feelings for Naruto as she knew that when Hana filed her report and that it didn't mention anything about Naruto being the one who had raped Yuuhi Kurenai, then he's be free of suspicion, and hopefully he might still stay in Konoha, or else there would be a Hokage going rogue and be labelled an S rank Nukenin. She hadn't taught Sakura all that she knew, taking some jutsu for private use only, something which she considered her right, as she had been the one to invent them after all, and didn't think that Sakura was worthy enough to learn them. There were also some jutsu that were Jounin rank and still couldn't be taught to Sakura because she had such low Chakra levels. She on the other hand had greater Chakra levels then most people in the village, excluding the other Sannin and the previous Hokage. Naruto was the only one who could easily surpass her with Chakra levels that would rip apart the very earth around him if he released them. The Fourth Tail of the Kyuubi would make him more prone to go into a berserker mode and would not make sure that there would be no damage inflicted on him.

"Uzumaki-san, follow me to my house, and we'll do it there… and afterwards I would like to talk to you."

The voice was serious, unlike her younger brother who had once joked around while in class. Naruto followed her without a shred of a doubt that she would subject him to a full investigation and just followed the flow.

* * *

They walked through the village, the villagers and Shinobi giving Naruto dirty looks who he returned with blood red eyes and a snarl at sometimes. He could feel how the heartbeat of most people began to quicken the moment that he passed and he could smell the fear thick within the area when he passed, knowing that they were all too scared to do much against him.

"**_Yes! Scare them, make them feel pure terror before you rip out their throat!_**"

Kyuubi cheered within his mind and Naruto smiled a bit, a deep bloodlust within the smile, which made it look creepy on his face. He looked at the woman who was leading him towards her house and grinned, not really all that interested in facing a full examination by someone who used dogs.

"Kaasan! I'm home!" She shouted when she approached her home, her blonde companion scowling slightly. A woman he recognised as Kiba's mother came out of the house, and looked at the pair with eyes which seemed to be looking for something.

"Hi boy. How are you today?"

It took him a few seconds to process that this woman was speaking to him and he answered.

"I'm fine… at the moment Inuzuka-san. Your lovely daughter is about to subject me to a full-body search or something on the order of the Godaime Hokage.." (_Something I'm not too pleased about since I would be under constant fire from Tousan_)

"**_I am not that bad, Naruto-kun… I just want to make sure you have some fun, and I heightened the pheromones your body produces slightly, allowing more and more females to like you in a way other then thinking you as a demon…_**"

Naruto groaned and said. "**Tousan just told me that my pheromone production has raised slightly, with effects that he wouldn't clarify.**"

He kept on mumbling something about maybe making sure that the thing was sealed for a month so he couldn't talk to it but still access Tousan's power… the Chuunin and the Jounin's eyes widened slightly as they beard that he referred to Kyuubi as father and Tsume had enough courage to ask.

"You call Kyuubi your father?" Naruto nodded and said. "**Hai. He's like a father to me, helping me out whenever I need it and offering advice about doing things…**"

He blushed at the thought that was running through his mind, of a certain Hokage screaming his name as they lay between bed sheets, moaning and twisting and relishing in each others presence.

"Alright, enough daydreaming Uzumaki-san. I am going to need you to go into the house and then follow me… Kaasan, can I use that room?" She asked to her mother, who nodded and said.

"Do you need to use my dogs too? I don't have any mission for the next three days so they are free if you want to take them, but only with their permission."

Tsume said, looking at her daughter with a slight smile on her face. Her daughter could be as rough as possible with her examination there without being disturbed.

As the two entered the house, Hana having rejected the offer of using her mothers dogs, favouring her own dogs over those and they walked through the house, greeting some family members every now and then, with Naruto simply giving a small grunt in recognition, while Hana greeted them.

They came to a room which was labelled: Torture room. Naruto gave an uneasy glance at Hana who smiled slightly and said.

"Don't mind the title, Uzumaki-san. You'll find out that the room is not a torture room at all, but merely a room in which most members of the household go to, to have some peace and quiet… but often, there is nobody within the room due to the fact that most of us are busy with missions and other stuff."

She opened the door, to see an empty lounging room and she ordered Naruto to stand on the free space in the middle, his legs spread slightly.

When he had done so, he could feel the nose of a dog sniffing his left leg, and then he said.

"**Shall I go lie down? That way it would be easier…**"

She nodded and he laid down, his eyes turned towards the ceiling. Immediately he could feel a dog smelling his left side, then continuing to his private parts, then suddenly felt the dog leave that part and start on his legs

He could feel the presence of a female close and knew that it would be Hana. "Uzumaki-kun, allow me to strip you down to your underwear, or if possible entirely naked? It will allow me to smell your scent better, since my dogs aren't experienced with crimes like rape, or murder and rape together, since they might confuse the scents with each other at times."

He nodded and he sat up and began to fumble with his pants, finally getting them off after half a minute of making sure that the damn zipper opened.

He slid his pants down and then lowered his underwear. He heard Hana taking a deep sniff, then she said.

"Uzumaki-kun, allow me for a few minutes while I check the samples. Please get dressed."

She got the semen samples from a pocket, and opened the bags they were contained in, smelling no scent of Naruto on it. There were different categories in which it could be classified, and most of them seemed to be able to be identified by the scent of the semen, which carried a part of the genetic code and through a long and difficult explanation could be explained.

"You are not the one who did this Uzumaki-san." She stated and shivered, as the powerful scent of him was still lingering within her nose, making her feel strangely wam, like a bitch in heat. She knew that the feelings must have been evoked by that pheromone thing that he was talking about and Naruto said.

"**Good. Will you check the rest of the people available to you for the scent? I'll go back to my house.**"

She looked at him and then said. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure that you wouldn't want to go back there… It's burned down…" She said, looking at him with her eyes slightly hopeful that he would accept. She would like to see different people at the table then her family, but they rarely received guests due to her family's rather unique behaviour.

"**So the bastards burned down my home…**" He mumbled and then looked at Hana and said. "**Alright then, I'll eat with your family… Tou-san probably would agree with me…**"

(**_That I do… she looks good enough to eat… licking her womanhood would also be nice…_**)

Naruto blushed slightly and then sighed and said. "**Willing to give me a tour of the house before dinner?**" She gave him a smile and then said. "Hai, Uzumaki-san. Follow me…"

* * *

A new chapter… I hope this is liked… the goal is 400 reviews this time… I hope this really gets popular with you people, so that I may harvest many reviews…

REMEMBER: reviews make me inspired to write more and more for this story, so keep sending them. 400 reviews is my goal for this week, so I hope to get it…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. The mind is a terrible thing to waste

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything that has anything to do with that anime series. I merely use them in my own little sick mind to enact sick scenes which are abundant there. There are some people who have claimed that I've lost the romantical aspect of Diner Date and I completely agree with that. It is pretty hard to write a romance story with some rape in it, at least it is for me, and I will feature some mental things, as well as some small dialogue, trying to get Kurenai back to some state of normalcy.

**

* * *

The Mind is a terrible thing to waste...** **

* * *

**He looked as the room began to fill with Inuzuka clan members, taking note that there was a special table set up for the dogs so they could feel. 

(_It looks rather like they enjoy doing things with their dogs, don't they Otousan?_)

**(_A very good question… I've yet to meet someone who has had sex with a dog… but I do wonder if that Hana girl likes to do it doggy-style?_)**

Kyuubi's grin could be felt within the back of his mind and he absently shook his head, thinking about Kyuubi being a pervert too much, and probably wanting to taste some girl once again, before the huge fox died from old age…

"Alright people, we have a guest here, Mister Uzumaki Naruto. So try to behave a bit."

She knew that saying this would make sure that the people of her family would eat in a manner which wasn't chewing down on anything on their plates. She spotted her little brother giving Naruto a glare for some weird reason and then remembered that the kid had been beaten by the same blonde haired kid in the Chuunin exams so many years ago.

"Dog biscuit! Pass the rice to Uzumaki-san!"

She said to him and noticed the glare turn up a notch to become a look of revulsion and she watched as he handed the bowl to Naruto like it was something tainted, something that he didn't want to touch. A grin spread on her face, and then she said.

"Serve him, Dog Biscuit or I'll make sure you'll be neutered by dawn. I do have that license to neuter dogs; you know… humans are in that same category… it will only be messier then with dogs."

She gave him a sweet smile which seemed to convey the message of a lot of pain for Kiba.

Kiba grudgingly did as he was told, Naruto taking a great delight in being served by him as some sort of retribution.

**(_So the dog obeys his elder si-… isn't that Kurenai's smell?_)**

"Do you know you carry Kurenai's smell on you?"

Kiba nodded slowly and said. "She wanted to have the team together once again, and me being the prime student that I am, I came to that meeting a few days ago."

Naruto knew that that would be able to explain it all but he looked at the rest of the family and grinned.

"There are a lot of things which could have happened. The scent is still fresh on you, so you've met her some time ago…"

He turned to Hana and said. "Here is another test subject, Hana-san. Please do with him as you wish… I think you talked about neutering him, so if you'd just let me and I'll make sure he NEVER reproduces."

Naruto grinned and then heard a cough and saw Hana's mother having coughed and she spoke the moment his head was turned to her.

"Uzumaki-san, I'm glad you accepted Hana's invitation to Dinner. She's such a polite girl instead of Kiba…" She grumbled something about additional training in respect, something which Kiba lacked for her or something and then continued. "Are you interested in my daughter?"

Thequestion took him off guard and then he looked at the woman, then at Hana and said. "I would like to check out what's for sale first… Surely I can't be satisfied with just one woman, or she'd die in the wedding night… having something sealed within you that grants eternal stamina makes you very good in bed… with detrimental effects for the woman you are doing of course."A laugh which sounded like a dogs bark was heard and Inuzuka Tsume grinned and said.

"Seems like you got the right attitude kid. I like you…"

She then returned to her food and a piece of chicken disappeared into her mouth. Naruto lifted his eyes to look at Hana and mumbled something into her ear.

"I'll be going soon, Hana-chan… I want to visit Kurenai."

Hana nodded and then looked at the young blonde man and said. "Want me to come with you?"

She asked in a soft voice, hoping to not attract too much attention from the other people on the table.

**(_She would be able to make sure you got there intact…. The villagers wouldn't riot if they saw you escorted by a Chuunin known for her seriousness, however she has a faint feeling of attraction for you, or someone else within this room because I can felt how her temperature was beginning to rise slightly the moment we stepped in the house._)**

Kyuubi's grin could be felt. (_Tousan, please don't tell me that another woman could possible be attracted to me. Tsunade probably is attracted to me because I look so much like her dead little brother._)

**(_There is something more to that, my little kitling… a lot more… she cares for you a great deal, with warning you about the effort the mortals are making to kill you or expel you from the settlement we lived in for our entire life… Bed her… it will be fun…_)**

A mental image accompanied that and it made him feel very much aware of the tight feeling in his pants and he looked slightly uncomfortable at being in this position, until someone intervened.

"Let's go Naruto-kun, let's visit before visiting hours are over."

She got up, looking at the younger blonde who gave her a look and then rose also, looking at her the entire time.

"I bid everyone a good evening. I enjoyed the dinner. Arigatou Gozaimasu."

He spoke in a way which conveyed no emotions and Hana thought that it was best for them to leave.

"I'll be back in about 3 hours, so Dog Biscuit will have to feed the dogs in my stead. See ya later people!"

She disappeared with a poof of smoke, bringing Naruto with her. They appeared on the roof, taking a deep breath of the air, and then they were off. Naruto didn't really think she could match up with him, turning it into a little race, with the objective to getting to Kurenai as Fast as possible.

When they got to the hospital, Naruto put on a face which was colder then ice, a face which he had practised for the occasion he would either need to fight seriously or that he might be able to make sure that there was a good amount of intimidation assured from that action.

"How dare you come here, you bastard."

Was muttered by a passing medic and Naruto's face looked with eerie eyes at the medic until he passed him by. He gave a rather dangerous look at the nurse who approached him and said.

"Say anything and I'll make sure you will be silenced…"

The threat worked as the nurse paled and then slinked out of the way, looking at him with wide eyes and he continued onwards, looking at the people in his path and mentally summoning up the will to go and talk to Kurenai. He was at a loss of what to do. Should he comfort her or try to offer reassurances that all would be fine again if she were awake at the moment?

**(_You could just allow yourself to be slipped into the mind of her and look around for the things which upset her a great deal. I will make sure that nothing happens to your body, not until you are reunited with it._)**

Naruto looked at the door and then opened it, taking a look inside to see the Jounin lie in the bed, unconscious to the world. He gave a sad smile and then came into the room, Hana following her. He noticed Anko and then said.

"She hasn't woken yet?"

Anko was initially surprised that Naruto was there, but regained her composure immediately and said.

"No, no sign of her being awake and I've been with her the entire time." Naruto looked at her and gave her an inquisitive look.

"Were you in a relationship with Kurenai-chan?"

Anko looked at him for a moment, somehow not following where the topic was leading to. "No… but we acted like we were in front of others just to make that hentai freak Ebisu's nose bleed. The damn guy kept looking at my breasts the entire time, and while I like wearing these clothes, I don't like the kind of attention I receive."

Naruto nodded and said. "Tousan has mentioned that there is a technique in which I could be able to make sure that Kurenai would be awake again to tell us all that has happened. It would require some close contact, due to the fact that there will be chakra and something else transferred to Kurenai-chan."

He looked at Kurenai for a second, before looking at Hana and said. "Get Tsunade-chan here. She should be able to make sure my body is in an alright state. Tell her that it's urgent for Kurenai's mental state and she'll come as soon as possible."

Hana nodded and said. "I will be back shortly Anko-san, Naruto-kun."

With a small flicker she was gone, using it to mask her disappearance, still having some style as to not give away her manner of disappearing, which was still a prized secret by the ANBU and should never be handed out, or shown so casually.

"Well, I guess we wait now… Naruto-kun, could you tell me how you are going to do that?"

Anko asked, looking at him with her eyes looking at him with some small adoration within them. He grinned and said.

"I won't be able to tell you what I will do, since Tousan is handloing most of the technique… it will be something like the Yamanaka Jutsu, but then it would be performed by me, and a chain of sorts would be formed between Kurenai and I."

(_Is that a good explanation, Tousan?_) He asked the Kyuubi, who sat there amused.

**(_Indeed, it is somewhat correct, though you were slightly off on the chain thing… I won't be able to fully explain it to you, but it essentially links Kurenai's and your chakra together with mine, sending you in her mind, as well as allowing me to begin to heal the small mental damage she might have sustained in any matter, since I will be supporting her during the time you will be within her mind. Do you understand?_)**

(_Yes, I go into her mind, and you'll be the one supporting Kurenai's mental and physical health as well as mine…_)

**(_In a nutshell, that's it…_)**

Kyuubi's presence within his mind left and Naruto could feel the small amount of power which increased with a massive surge of the Demon Chakra of the Kyuubi flowing through his coils and veins. The power saturated his blood, making him feel like the veins of his body were on fire, the heart pumping the blood through his body faster and faster as the Demon worked its magic.

Anko watched as Naruto's face turned redder and redder while he seemed to be in a meditative state and then she watched as bright lines of red appeared, giving her the impression of fire snaking its way through his veins, making her back down slightly, feeling very uncomfortable around Naruto. She watched as the whisker marks on his face seemed to glow an eerie red colour, just like the veins had been before he opened his eyes and said in a voice not his own.

"**Finally, I have control… now to make sure that Kurenai-san is stable, I'll need to make sure that there won't be any foreign chakra sources affecting her." **He turned his head towards Anko and then said. "**You… has she been in contact with anyone exposing chakra to her and pushing it into her body, centred on the mind especially?"**

The question must have been a hard one because he had to wait for an answer. But Kyuubi was patient, and knew that the girl who he already considered to be his 'daughter-in-law'.

"I don't think anyone has put chakra into her body ever since she was put into that bed. The unconsciousness probably is caused by something else… might I ask why you possessed Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-sama?"

She knew that it would be beneficent to her health and the health of the people around her if she remained courteous to Kyuubi and not appease its anger, for she knew that she was no match should the Kyuubi decide that she would be a nice meal. He might be in a human body, but even then it was a stamina freak with increased healing powers… imagine Kyuubi taking possession of it and then ruining the entire town by simply using the full strength available to him, she had once heard Hokage-sama remark that if Naruto got perfect Chakra control, that he'd be able to be thrice as powerfiul with his punches as she had been in her prime, and that was enough to destroy a mountain with a tap of a finger.

"**_Why I possessed my son? Well he wanted me to help Kurenai-san, so I agreed to help him with it. Their minds will be linked and I will be left to take care of his body, essentially beign his guardian… if only the brat could shut down his stupid comments within the mind then I'd be able to have some peace and quiet for once."_** Kyuubi sighed, Naruto was raging at the fox within his mind.

(_OYAJI! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET! I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED ON THE NEXT PLAN OF ACTION YET!_)

All of this was shouted and perceived within the mind, thus causing Kyuubi a headache the size of the Hokage Monument.

A bit of movement made Kyuubi's eyes dart towards the place where the movement had been made, and he looked directly at the hoakge's face, which was looking slightly anxious.

"You said you have found a way to make sure that she's awake again, Naruto-kun?"

"**Make sure that she is awake again is one of the things I can do, Hokage-chan… but I'm not Naruto, just call me Kyuubi and be done with it. I'll be here to stabilise the things on the material plane since his spirit and mind is diving within her mind, thus being able to revive her thanks to the link I will establish. Once he has found her he must comfort her in a way she would deem appropriate, like some sort of quest he needs to fulfil and she will awake soon after, Naruto's mind returning to his body. Any questions?"** Kyuubi looked at the new arrivals, seeing that Tsunade was thinking about something he said. **"Yes he loves you too…"**

With a grin on his face he watched as Tsunade turned red for a moment and he could hear Naruto speaking within his head.

(_I can't believe you told her that! It was supposed to be a secret from everyone! How can someone like me love someone who is 40 years older then me? And let's not forget that she is the Hokage, and easily the strongest woman in the entire Fire Country, hell, the whole world!_)

Naruto's protests went unheard by the massive fox as Naruto's eyes widened and Kyuubi grinned and said.

"**Kukukuku I can't believe he'd actually admit that he liked you, congratulations, Hokage-chan, for most probably becoming one of his mates…" **Kyuubi looked at the bed with Kurenai in it and then spoke, a solemn tone in his voice. **"Alas, it is not to be, since he might lose his mind with this technique… And I wasn't that correct in my explanation of his feelings… seems that he wants to make you happy instead of loving you… Please set another bed next to Kurenai-san's bed and I will begin with the technique. Don't be afraid if the room gets lit up by my chakra because it will be probably some that will get transferred to Kurenai-san to accelerate the technique... Problem is that I don't know exactly how much her body can handle, due to never having channelled my chakra into any other body then Naruto's…"**

Tsunade immediately went to action and came back with a bed half a minute later, looking not even exhausted as she set it down, the springs slightly creaking.

"All I could find within the shortest time span."

Kyuubi nodded and then laid himself on the bed, which was positioned close to Kurenai's and he began to focus on the technique which would send Naruto into Kurenai's mind.

With a murmur of a name, a flash of brilliant and brutal red chakra all was still, Kyuubi's red eyes beginning to glaze over as the mind technique was beginning.

**(_Good luck Kit, may you heal her and restore her to her beautiful form…_)**

It was an old saying that Kyuubi had quoted when it had heard about the mental techniques employed by the Freud guy. He had thought it up himself, making sure that it was appropriate in this situation. With a bright flash, he knew nothing.

Naruto on the other hand looked around in the area where he was, looking for anything which would make sense. He was in Konoha, but it didn't feel like Konoha. He looked around to see that there were words on some of the walls, while there were pictures on other walls. He looked at the sky, and saw that it was a void, wherein lightning was discharged with a weird feel towards it. He looked at it as the void seemed to want to draw him inside, and he quickly turned away, looking at one of the walls instead.

FILTH

That word was the only word on the wall and he looked at it for a while, hoping to decipher what it meant, and what exactly the meaning behind it was. He touched the wall with his hands feeling a strange emotion of loathing well up within him, so foreign that the emotion must be Kurenai's . Naruto looked at the other walls and saw that there were other things that were written on them:

SLUT

WHORE

BITCH

He went to each of the walls, and touched them., feeling the feelings associated with them. He looked at the walls and then touched the one with the word WHORE on it. He could feel a faint flicker of something on the edge of his conscious, a voice crying out something: "Please no!" he couldn't hear it anymore, but the voice had seemed like Kurenai's.

He looked around and then went to one of the pictures, looking at them and then touching them too. He felt something within him being pulled forwards and he watched the memory.

Kurenai was three years old at that point in time and she was happily playing with a man who must have been her father or something like that, because the man had red eyes too, although they looked rather duller then her vibrant red ones. He watched as the man instructed her on how to hold a kunai. He watched as she was focused and tried to hit the target with the kunai, only to have it miss by a few centimetres off the targets edge. Her father smiled at her and told her that it was okay for her to miss since she was still young. Kurenai got a determined look on her face and she hit the target the next time she threw, being excited about the fact that she had hit the target. Her father was proud of her too that his daughter was able to hit the target, and decided to hold a small celebration of sorts…

Naruto pulled from the memory, feeling that he should no longer disturb it with his presence. He wandered through Konoha, taking note of the walls, and the things they said. There was one named Love, and when he touched it he could hear his own voice, as well as someone else talking to Kurenai and her giving an answer, something which he couldn't hear.

He looked around for any sign of the woman, and could hear some sound coming from somewhere where in the real Konoha her house would be. He walked towards the sounds, looking at the walls to see that there were words popping up and changing before his eyes. The thoughts took a turn for the worse as they turned into curses and words which shouldn't be associated with such a lovely woman like Kurenai. He looked around a wall and saw that the door to her house was open and that the sounds were coming from there. He walked towards the house, hearing the woman sobbing something about not wanting to experience it again and that they please stop.

Gai walked into the room where Kurenai and the rest of the main people in this story were gathered and looked at the bed which contained Kyuubi/Naruto and then placed the small bouquet of flowers on the stand next to Kurenai's bed and he went to the Hokage to ask her what was happening. Said woman was sitting next to Kyuubi/Naruto's body and looked at the pulse of the young man and looked up when Gai coughed and said.

"How is Kurenai-san?"

She sighed deeply and said. "Currently she is in a coma of sorts, her mind having shut down due to the stress it had while her body was being raped. Naruto-kun is now trying to make sure she gets out of her coma so she can tell us who had done this to her and make sure they are put to justice."

Tsunade's eyes took on a hard glint as she began to imagine taking one guys family jewels and making sure they were crushed like nuts exposed to a nutcracker. She grinned in a disturbing fashion., next to Anko whose face also was split by a grin which was even more threatening then the Hokage's grin due to the fact that she had the reputation of being totally insane and unstable even for someone as young as her.

Gai looked as Naruto's body started to glow and Kyuubi's eyes snapped open as the demon looked straight at Gai and said.

"**He trusts you. Green beast… you may reside here without harm befalling you. Others I would have eradicated on the spot…"**A grin split the maniacal beast's face, making it look all the more demonic to Gai's eyes.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and said. "Kurenai-chan? It's Naruto…"

His voice was different here, probably because he was in someone's mind and this must be his mind voice. He looked at her naked body which was covered with fluids and saw her look up at him, a broken look in her eyes as she cringed at the sound of his voice and hugged her frame in some sort of protection gesture.

"Come on, don't be afraid of me, I'm just Naruto and I'm not going to hurt you…"

He reached out to touch her but the moment he touched her she let out a shriek which sounded like GET AWAY! And she backed into a corner of the room. Naruto looked at her with a great amount of pity in his eyes and said?

"Kurenai please… I like you for the woman you are and m y heart is breaking to see you like this. Please allow me to comfort you. All is going to be alright again…"

Kurenai felt so dirty at the moment that when the hand touched her she backed away, screaming that the person shouldn't touch her. She backed into a corner, hoping that the person would leave her alone. She felt violated, her virginity taken from her in a way which was the most brutal, by the people who she had once considered to be trusted by her. To have it taken away by Kiba had made her so weary of it all that she didn't want to wake up and see all the pitying stares by the villagers.

She watched as the person approached once more, reaching out for her, probably to take her and press her against the floor again to rape her again. She allowed it, giving up and would just wait for the pain to come again. Internally she cursed her weakness but her body didn't want to feel even more pain…

Naruto watched as Kurenai backed into a corner and he reached out to touch her. He watched as she shivered, and then seemed to loose whatever life she had. He took her hand silently; looking at her the entire time and then gently dragged her to the middle of the room, on a soft spot of the carpet and then sat down. With her in his lap, carefully held by him so that she would be able to feel his warmth.

The feeling of strong arms around her was odd, and she didn't know what to do in this situation. She looked at the face of the person, but couldn't recall who he was.

"Yondaime-sama?"

She asked, hoping that it was him to relieve her of this dreadful existence. She watched as the young man's face looked at her in surprise, then softened somewhat and she heard him speak for the first time.

"Kurenai-chan. You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Naruto heard her voice and looked her in the eyes, his blue eyes meeting her crimson ones ands he heard her speak.

"Yondaime-sama?"

He looked her deeply within the eyes, and cradled her even tighter, feeling her slightly slick body against his.

"Kurenai-chan, you've been through a lot, haven't you? "

He watched as she reacted, shivering enough for him to wrap his arms around her and he whispered into her ear.

"I'll make sure that it will never happen to you again as long as I live…"

She shivered as he spoke that sentence and then felt his arms cradle her protectively and he moved his head towards her ear and whispered into it.

"I'll make sure that it will never happen to you again as long as I live…"

She felt secure in his arms, and then she began to cry, cry like she had never done before. The wall of emotions burst form her and between her sobs she said.

"It was so awful… they held my arms so that I couldn't move and then they raped me… I can still feel their hands all over my body, touching me and I can still feel their presence close to me. Yondaime-sama, please help me…"

Naruto looked at the woman and he could feel a slight wetness at his cheek, a sign that he was crying at this moment, feeling the emotions she was feeling in the same manner as she was feeling them. A connection between them formed as he began to stroke her cheek and said.

"It will all be alright Kurenai… I will protect you, like I have said once before… I love you and nobody is ever going to make sure that I will stop loving you."

She felt comforted by his words and she looked him in the eyes, looking deep into the blue which was within them. She could feel hope and love welling up within her and then brought her lips to his, and kissed him fiercely.

"Then show me your love…"

She whispered as their lips parted. She looked at him expectantly, and smiled slightly as he coloured a bit, knowing what she probably wanted.

The moment that she kissed him made him freeze… he wasn't expecting to get kissed by a woman who thought he was the Yondaime Hokage. He looked at Kurenai and then said.

"I am not the Yondaime, Kurenai-chan… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the one who has gone out with you a few days ago…"

He looked at her face and saw his words sink in and he heard her say.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto-kun, I'll love you anyways… I need this, need to feel it just this once, the pleasure of a man and a woman together locked in love and bodies…"

She looked at him with her eyes pleading him to do it. He could not help but give in.

She wanted to feel him inside her, feel how this kind young man would be able to pleasure her and not cause her pain like before.

"I am not the Yondaime, Kurenai-chan… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the one who has gone out with you a few days ago…"

She heard him speak those words and immediately looked at him and noticed the subtle differences between the Yondaime and the one who called himself Naruto. He looked cute and she said.

"It doesn't matter, Naruto-kun, I'll love you anyways… I need this, need to feel it just this once, the pleasure of a man and a woman together locked in love and bodies…"

She didn't know why but she felt connected to him, like he had felt a similar pain, but different. She could feel loneliness coming off him like a small aura of it had been manifested around him for some time. She looked up to him pleadingly and then she touched his face and said.

"You are the same like me, you've felt the same pain, haven't you?" She spoke in an understanding manner, didn't even know why she was doing this. His presence was making her focus on him instead of the thing which had made her so messed up.

He looked her in the eyes and then felt her hand touch his cheek and she spoke to him, her voice somehow sounding softer and more seductive then he could ever have imagined.

"You are the same like me, you've felt the same pain, haven't you?" He could only nod and she laid her head against his chest, smiling at him. "The pain is gone, Naruto-kun… I felt pain and felt violated… but now its gone…I feel the love you had for me, to come here wherever we are…"

She viewed him in a new light, not the stranger who had comforted her, but as someone to love. She remembered the date they had, and knew that he was just a kid who had been cursed with the Kyuubi being sealed within him. He looked so cute when he looked at her the moment she was thinking about him, and knew that she loved him, no matter that she was a 30 year old woman and that he was 15 years younger then her…

Her lips found his once again and the kiss was full of her passion, of the need to be loved by someone. She had no feelings about the rape, knowing that he'd probably tear the guys a new asshole. Kiba would pay for doing that to her, as would Asuma. She felt comforted in the knowledge that he would kill to protect her, having proclaimed the liking for him, no the love she felt, and wanting more. She looked at him with her red eyes brimming with lust, to cleanse the taint the men had done with her body in the real world from her spiritual awareness.

"Take me, Naruto-kun, make me feel good, instead of those hurtful things they did to me."

Naruto could only watch as the naked woman pressed herself against his body and then began to trail her finger against his chest, looking at him and licking her lips. She gave him a seductive smirk and then said.

"Let's do it… Naruto-sama…"

She began to undress him with her hands slowly gliding over her body, making him feel her arms and he knew that there wouldn't be much to do against it. His shirt was on the floor within moments and he looked as the woman slid her hand over it, the fluids disappearing from her body as he could feel the surge of infernal chakra seep into her body, being channelled trough his spirit, and possibly giving Kyuubi a look at the thing they were about to do.

Outside of Naruto's body, Kyuubi had just finished transferring some of its chakra into Kurenai's body to help with the recovery. The effects of the small transfer of minds had already been seen by the ancient Demon, who chuckled at his son's fortunate situation, and was glad that the neural paths didn't seem fried by the demonic chakra. There had been a small problem with the hormonal production within the brains, but the moment that Kyuubi realised that there were no hormones released which would be harmful to Kurenai, he stimulated the pleasure and the happiness hormones, allowing them to make her feel happy, even though she should be a nervous wreck on the inside.

Naruto didn't exactly know why the hell he was doing this with this woman in her mind, where she had been so down before, but he knew that it felt better then anything that he had ever felt. To feel their bodies against each other, linked in one of the most intimate ways. He could feel her mind reaching out to him in some way, and he grasped it instinctively, feeling them merge in a way, feeling the feelings she had at the moment.

She could feel something within her mind, giving her feelings she knew she had never experienced before. She could see some flickering images go through her mind and could hear a deep voice speak within her mind with a manner of speaking which made her obey.

**(_Follow my son, follow his every whim… help him achieve his goal of the destruction of this village, and you shall be rewarded with eternal life on his side._)**

She nodded and then could feel herself climaxing, followed by a surge of pleasure coming from the other side of the link as she screamed her answer.

"YES!"

Naruto could feel her talking with his Otousan, but didn't know what was being said. He heard her scream YES loudly and then he received such a flood of feelings which overloaded his normal thought patterns keeping him from ejaculating and he came, the feeling being tripled with his own.

They lay there panting, the room still looking as pristine as it had been the moment Naruto entered. He looked at her and saw that she was clearly looking gorgeous at this moment, and looked to be getting even more beautiful in the world that was her mind. When he felt a pull he knew he would be pulled back into his body, and hoped that all had gone well.

He focused his eyes to look at the blank hospital ceiling and he slowly let it slide sideward, feeling extremely exhausted, as the chakra had been raging rampant through his body, the demonic chakra ripping apart his coils, needing them to heal before he could move well. He looked at Kurenai's face as she opened her eyes slowly, and he noticed that she looked somewhat different then before, something being off around her. She was now exuding a subtle aura of power, and he could hear his Otousan laugh within his mind.

(_Why are you laughing, Otousan?_) He asked and then got no reply except that there was something tugging on his sheets.

He looked to see the people all looking at him and Kurenai with hopeful expressions on their faces.

"I'm back in my own body…" He whispered and then coughed, and tried to get up, only to find that it was futile.

He grinned and then said. "It must have been a success since she is already waking up… and I'm NOT going to do that ever again… it felt so odd that I don't want to feel like that ever again!"

The vocal bit was said out loud and he looked at the woman who was just awakening and heard her mumble something.

"Master?"

He blinked twice and then just kept on staring as the woman sat up somewhat groggily, and then looked at him and licked her lips and said.

"Master… I love you…"

Naruto's eyes widened as the implications what Kyuubi had done sunk into him, feeling a twitch through the bond.

(_Don't address me as master, I'm not worthy of being called that just yet… plus it would seem odd that you were calling me master…_)

The voice within her head was slightly confusing her at the first time hat it had spoken and she couldn't help but obey the command he gave her.

"Naruto-sama… can we do it again?"

Her question was out of her mouth before she had really thought about it and she coloured, feeling the love that he had for her and the rest of the women in the room. She watched as he blushed and said out loud.

"I think you'd better tell Tsunade-chan who's raped you, try to remain calm…"

He watched as she suddenly seemed to grow depressed once again and felt a wave of emotions wash over him, feeling the pain she had endured once again and he heard her speak:

"Hokage-sama, I'll give you the names of the men who raped me… Just promise me one thing."

As Kurenai finished, Tsunade said. "Yes? If it is within my power, I shall do the thing you ask of me."

Tsunade was beign formal with the younger woman, since she felt like she should be responsible for once and not be someone who got the reputation that she had collected over the years. Naruto got an almost demonic smile on his face because he knew the answer which would come out of her mouth before she had spoken it. He wanted to carry it out, and do even more so that it would be a monument that one does not cross Uzumaki Naruto that easily and gets away with it.

"Hurt them as much as possible for the things they did to me… make sure they feel the pain thrice as much as I have felt it."

* * *

Alright, another new chapter for this story…. In the next chapter, there will be a lot of pain for the rapists, and some small limey scenes with Naruto and Kurenai, while Naruto is getting prepared for a new date, this time with Hana, who has set her sights on the blonde Jinchuuriki…. 

The review goal for the next chapter is 470 Reviews…

and i am pleased to tell that my Collection of Naruto? pairings is up once again at Adult fan fiction . net so if you would all go there and leave me a review, I'd be most grateful...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Punishment for the dog and smoker

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… there is no way that I'd ever own it, but I'm still trying to make a good story… like all the people who have reviewed can attest to…. I love you guys!

**

* * *

Punishment for the dog and smoker **

* * *

Naruto looked at Kurenai's face, checking for any reaction. "**Of course will I make sure that they get aptly punished, Kurenai-chan. It is after all one of MY women which has been violated….**" The manner in which he spoke seemed to make him more brutal then he in reality looked, making him seem like the brutal monster which Kyuubi hade been before it had been sealed. 

She looked at him and said: "Master, I'll make sure that you get those names… they are Sarutobi Asuma and Inuzuka Kiba, my own student." She looked at Naruto who began to turn a rather red colour, knowing that there would be a very terrible day in store for the two. Hana was in a similar position, looking with flames literally coming out of her eyes at the mention of her brother being the one that had raped Yuuhi Kurenai, making her feel so angry at him that he'd at least loose his private parts. "KIBA! I'LL MURDER YOU FOR THAT!" that shout was enough to make the rest of the room take action and Tsunade looked at Gai, Naruto and Hana and said; "Alright, I have a mission for you: Capture Sarutobi Asuma and Inuzuka Kiba at all costs. They are quite dangerous so if you inflict any wounds on them, it's allowed..."

She seemed to think about it for a while and then said: "I'll join you so I can tell them personally that I'm rather displeased with them." She gave them a savage grin and then they were off, leaving Kurenai alone in the room, said women beginning to think about how she would make sure that Naruto would love her and make hot love to her.

Naruto looked as they passed several houses by jumping over them at the small people which littered the streets. He searched for the man with the beard and the dog-loving boy., hoping that he would find them first and teach them a little bit as to why they shouldn't rape someone he cared about. Tsunade was by his side, having opted to split the teams up to search the wider area. She looked around, searching for the aura of the people in question.

Gai looked around too, but in a different manner. He looked at the people as he zoomed past them, the weights being thrown from his feet the moment he left the hospital. The assault on a fellow Jounin had made him so enraged about someone wanting to steal the innocence of such a beautiful lady without her consent. It was unyouthful…

He spotted his student and then called out to him : "LEE!" the Chuunin looked up to see his sensei land next to him, a look of rage on his face: "Gai-sensei, what happened?" the man looked at his student with a serious look on his face and said; "Follow me to search for Sarutobi Asuma and Inuzuka Kibza. They are labelled as criminals for the offence of taking someone's innocence!"

Lee's expression changed and he said; "Yes I've heard about that… I couldn't believe Naruto-kun would do such a thing, he's too honourable for that… I SHALL HELP YOU TAKE THEM ALIVE!" with a nod of assent, the Jounin and the Chuunin disappeared as the weights on Lee's legs fell off by a move on the boy's part. They went to scour the city for the two ninja, looking everywhere in their zeal to get them.

It would be Hana who tracked them down at the first moment. She looked and saw her brother walk there, looking innocent and she landed in front of him, and said in the coldest tone she could muster: "Kiba…" she looked him in the eyes and he took a step back, looking at her with some small amount of dread building at the base of his stomach.

_Has she found out about it?_ The thought was racing through his mind as he looked at the not so pleased woman in front of him who started to crack her knuckles, and a sadistic smile bloomed on her face, making sure that she looked as demonic as possible: "Inuzuka Kiba, at the order of the Hokage of Konohagakure, you are under arrest for the crimes against one Yuuhi Kurenai. Come with me peacefully or I will use force if need be." She was still being formal, but she was literally begging in her mind for her little brother to show one small bit of resistance so she would be able to use some pretty painful moves to disable him. A bloodthirsty smile came on her face as she watched as the boy seemed to fume inwardly, then she watched as Akamaru jumped form his vest, and he said; "Sister, you've made the wrong choice by messing with things that don't understand, Kurenai-sensei is mine, I had her longer then that Demon, Naruto."

_He broke the law… now things will get rough…._ She smiled and said; "You just broke an S-Ranked law, Kiba-kun… I should kill you now, but because Hokage-sama wants to have a little talk to you, I'll let you live…" she smiled and Kiba retorted; " You can't beat me you don't have your dog with you! Akamaru, let's do this." The dog fell in line with its master, then growled at its masters sister, not seeing too much of the danger within it without the other dog, which was its senior and more powerful.

Hana gave Kiba a smile and said; "Did you really think I hadn't brought some back up. Anko-chan will be here within moment s after you attack me… b ut still I'll take you on, just for the honour of fighting against a rapist and probably roughing him up quite a b it." She grinned in a disturbing fashion, not unlike Naruto whose grin was also like that, but this one was one of pure dark glee, like she had been corrupted by the darkness which clung to Naruto, making him look like the next coming of god to her. She looked at her little brother then said: "Bring it on, punk." She made the familiar hand gesture of come-and-get-me-you-bastard and Kiba was indeed the first to attack. "Come on Akamaru, let's make sure that she doesn't move afterwards. We'll find some way to explain it to mom why sis is dead…"

The pair began to power up for a combined Gatsuuga, Akamaru not being slightly remorseful because his master would know what to do. The pair sat on each other, Akamaru sitting on Kiba's shoulder and the Juujin Bunshin activated, making Akamaru into a perfect copy of Kinba, then the two launching their attacks simultaneous.

She looked to see the two come at her and gritted her teeth before jumping out of the way, smiling slightly as he hoped that the exploding tag she had left behind would make sure that they would at least be hurt by it for a small bit. It was almost enough to kill a man, but leave him in a crippled state. "Kib a I'll date Naruto-kun if you don't surrender now!" she looked and saw him jumping away in time to avoid the explosion, grinning at her and said; "I'll have you first before he ever touches you! I will make you my bitch!"

_Alright, when did we forget to send him to a shrink…? Make me his bitch, how dare he!_ "I'm your own goddamned sister, you lump headed moron! I won't be your bitch, now or EVER!" she looked at him, smiling all the time., then pulled out a whistle, which made Akamaru cringe as it was some supersonic whistle which would make its ears hurt. Kiba charged up for another gatsuuga, Akamaru not doing so and making sure that she knew which one was Akamaru and which one was Kiba. She threw a kunai at Kiba, whose attack made it bounce off, and straight at Akamaru who could only dodge it within a minute moment of a second getting a small nick on its cheek.

Gai and lee met up with Naruto and Tsunade who both weren't looking too happy. "WE HAVE COME TO HELP YOU, HOKAGE-SAMA!" Lee's jubilant answer made her grin slightly and she said: "Look near his house, and we'll do the bars and the smoke shop." Gai and Lee nodded and they were off in a blur of green. Naruto shook his head at the antics of the Green Beasts, sighing once, and then saying: "Alright, let's look there and hope we find that bastard…" there was a sadistic look on their faces, which didn't promise much good for Asuma once they found him.

Naruto entered the smoking shop, looking through all the cigarettes and the cigars for the man, Tsunade checkingout a nearby bar. He spotted a strangely familiar coat, and then tapped the man on the shoulder, watching as Morino Ibiki's scarred visage looked him straight in the eyes and said: "What do you want kid?" Naruto gave the man a smile and said; "Would you like to help interrogate the rapists of Yuuhi Kurenai?" a slightly dark smirk came on his face, then eh watched as the same smirk materialised on Ibiki's face and said: "Have you caught them yet? Otherwise I'll call a few of my men to capture them…" Naruto smirked, then said: "Hokage-chan wants to capture this one herself. She's sent Anko and Inuzuka Hana to capture the other one, coincidentally Hana's younger brother, Kiba. I want to make him feel much pain…" a sadistic smile grew form the smirk they had on their faces and Ibiki said: "I guess I can get to liking you kid. If you ever want a favour of me, all you got to do is ask… Nobody does something horrible like that to my old playmate or face me… I was about to conduct my won investigation soon but you beat me to the punch, so I guess I owe you a favour…"

Ibiki gave him a serious look and said; "Tell Hokage-sama to leave something for me… I must be off now… preparing the rooms for the men…" Naruto mock saluted the man and then watched as the ANBU interrogator left the shop, disappearing in a storm of leaves the moment that he was outside the shop. Naruto grinned and he began to leave the shop too, hoping to find Asuma somewhere he could easily be captured, beaten and then sent to Tsunade-chan who would beat him even further, and then send to Ibiki, who would put him on the fringe of death.

Tsunade did have les luck then she had anticipated, no trace of the man being there at all. She sighed and then went into the next bar to ask where Sarutobi Asuma could possibly be.

The man himself was about to leave for his normal work, ignorant of the fact that there were a few shinobi out for blood on his trail when he heard a knock on his door. Wstill oblivious to it all eh went to get the door, then opened it and sad: "Yes? What can I do for you on this fine day, Gai-san, Lee-san." A fist slammed into his face and Asuma was smashed back into his house, surprise registering on his face as some blood came from his nose, Gai speaking up immediately after he had pulled his fist back; "By the order of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-sama, you, Sarutobi Asuma, are arrested for the rape of Yuuhi Kurenai. " Asuma took no further chances, then dashed into the house, intent on using the escape route so that eh could flee from the two green beasts and make sure that he was well outside of the city, probably being ranked as a nukenin of A-rank. He didn't care about it anymore, he just wanted to be spared of Tsunade-sama's punishment which would involve some gruesome torture, he imagined, after all he had raped one of the women, with the Godaime being on herself and thus probably digging a deeper hole. _All because she likes that Demon, and not someone who would be a little bit normal, like Jiraiya-sama. I lost the bet that they would eventually get together so I decided to make sure that Kurenai-chan was mine. _His thoughts were all over the place as he fled his house, looking no t back at it one time, hoping to get out as soon as possible. He looked at the roofs, then began to go at a full sprint towards the gate of Konoha.

Naruto could sense a chakra moving towards him at a speed which was like the speed of a fleeing animal, hearing the heart beat increasing, and also sensing two familiar chakra signatures, of Lee and Gai coming in fast behind the fleeing on. He jumped on a roof, watching how the two Green Beasts were charging after the blur which was identified to be a still smoking Asuma, the cigarette serving as a way to confuse the pair to make sure that there would be some distance kept between the two.

"**Sarutobi Asuma, face my wrath!"** He looked at the man and began to charge a Rasengan in one hand., it pulsing with a red light as he began to pump his demonic chakra into it., making it look all the more dangerous and it had a lot more power behind it, enough to knock the man out. Tsunade appeared on the same roof as he was looking at the Rasengan and saying: "I don't want him in two pieces, Naruto-kun. Use something which isn't lethal, and it that isn't possible, just restrain him and I'll take care of him…" she smiled sweetly at him, then got into a ready stance. Naruto could feel the chakra beginning to make a way through his veins towards his arms. _Tousan what are you planning on doing?_ He asked and the Kyuubi simply gave the mental picture of a huge claw made of chakra grabbing Asuma and then slamming him into a roof for good measure.

Naruto looked at his enemy and shouted: **"Take this you bastards!"** then two huge claws made of brilliant red chakra came out of the hands, then arching towards Asuma and grabbing his waist and smashing him into the rooftop three times, dazing him at least. Naruto grinned as the chakra claws began to come back to him, dropping the dazed man on the roof in front of him. **"He's all yours Tsunade-chan._"_ **He grinned at her and she lifted the man by his neck, looking him in the eyes with her own brown eyes blazing in anger. I once was sure that you wouldn't do something like that, but clearly I was wrong. Did you enjoy it Asuma? Did you enjoy doing such a thing to Kurenai?" she gave him a deadly smile and then pressed his face into her cleavage, and said: "Feel this once for the last time because you are probably going to have a very painful time ahead of you." She gave him a smile and said; "What shall I do with him? Rip his balls off and let them be eaten by dogs while he's watching? Or shall I let him eat them?" She gave a smile which looked very much like a shark's and then grabbed him in the crotch with her free hand, watching him turn pale as she applied some pressure with her hand, thus making him very uncomfortable.

"**Rip them off, then let him eat them. It will be torture to eat them, as they are filthy like he is…. Ibiki asked if he would be able to have him in the torture rooms..." **"I guess you should be grateful that Ibiki needs you because otherwise I'd have executed you here and now…" she gave him a sweet smile which promised a lot of pain in the future and then made sure that he was securely wrapped up in enough ninja rope that he'd be able to only move his pinky, which was then bound even tighter then it because genjutsu could be done with only a pinky at the disposal of the victim.

Naruto looked at the bound Jounin and grinned as the man struggled against his bounds, not being able to move an inch. **"So this is how it looks when a Jounin is being bound by a Hokage." **Asuma looked at the Demon container who gave him a look which stated that he was clearly overpowered, that being true in every aspect.

Tsunade took a hold of his arms, lifting him into the air effortlessly and then said: "Let's bring you to a nice cell, Asuma-kun. I'm sure that Ibiki would love to have a nice little chat with you about the rape of one of his childhood friends. You didn't know that they were best friends in their youth? Well let me tell you that they both are still kind to each other, still being friends and stuff…. You didn't know that he's been pretty anxious to start s4earching for the guys who did that to her, didn't you? Naruto-kun met him five minutes ago and Ibiki told him that he's already preparing a nice little cell for you and Kiba..."

Asuma could only groan since Ibiki's prowess at torture was legendary, that man being able to get everything out of person through a blend of torture and pain. The worst thing was that the man seemed to enjoy doing it, and Asuma had a sinking feeling in his gut that he would be the first one to really suffer the man's displeasure, something which was not a fate to look forward to. He watched as they carried him towards the new accommodations that he would have soon, the ANBU torture division. The moment they got there, the scarred interrogator was already watching them, a scowl on the man's face.

Kiba on the other hand was still locking into battle with his sister, who kept on dodging his every attack while taunting him like mad, saying things that his manhood was too small to cause any woman pleasure, to which he retorted that she would be the first one to experience it.

Hana looked at her younger brother with a small mix of worry in her eyes. _Where the hell I ANko/ she should have been here already…._ Just when she finished that thought, a huge amount of snakes came flying from one direction., forcing Kiba to dodge them or else get hit. Mitarashi Anko appeared on a rooftop, grinning like a lunatic: "I see a little boy who wants to play with the big and bad Jounin… Come here little doggy…. Come here to your death!" she giggled in a truly disturbing fashion before releasing another round of snakes from her sleeves, making Kiba need to dodge once again, one snake nicking his flesh and drawing some blood. "Is the little puppy bleeding? Oh come on, let's just make this more fun by allowing you to get even more hurt. Kage bunshin no jutsu!" twenty copies of Anko appeared on the surrounding rooftops and as one they launched an attack on the dog boy who was powerless to resist.

A kick to the face, one to the ass, one to the side, one in the balls, one against the back of his face, one against his ribs, and a fist grabbing his clothing by the chest was all he got. The bunshins popped out of existence, leaving Kiba in a lot of pain, and a grinning Anko looking at him. ?"You should have thought before you raped my best friend Kiba-kun… I get violent when people hurt my best friend. Natruto-kun really wants to make sure you get a horrific fate in store for you, so I think I'll just traumatise you a bit…" she grinned once in that disturbing fashion of her and then withdrew a kunai from between her breasts, looking at him the entire time, making her tongue wet her lips as she began to draw some blood on Kiba's arm, into in the spot where a major artery lay, but somewhere where there would be blood flowin g. she brought her head to the cut and began to drink the crimson fluid which poured out., her soft lips touching Kiba's skin. After she was finished she looked up and spat the blood out in Kiba's face and said: "It tastes like filth, and you are unworthy to have it drunk by me… alright now I'll make sure you get a lot of pain… Sennin Goroshi!" she appeared behind him and was about to shove something into his ass, and she finished another jutsu in time, "Senei'Yashuu!" the snakes began to come out of her sleeves and borrowed themselves in his ass, making his eyes wide, and making the people watching the battle go stiff in the pose they were standing. They hadn't dared think that something like that was possible with snakes.

"They are moving…" Kiba groaned as the serpents began to burrow deeper and deeper into his ass, making him feel extremely uncomfortable. He looked at the woman, then collapsed unconscious. Anko gave a smile, then let the snakes made from Chakra disappear, hoping that her chakra wasn't dirtied by that…

Twenty moments there was an unusual meeting. Morino Ibiki stood in the middle of the room, looking at the two stupid idiots who had raped Yuuhi Kurenai. He got a creepy grin on his face, and pulled off the bandana, grinning as the men recoiled at seeing the scars. "Well you've been rather bad boys, why don't we allow some people to have some well willed revenge on you? Hokage-sama, please come in and give them a sign of your displeasure."

The man looked at the door and tsunade entered, her face a cool and calm mask, with a creepy smile on her face too, and she walked to one of the racks on which Kiba was currently strapped to, dressed in only his underwear. "I hoped that you might have remorse, but really…. Wanting to kill your own sister and then have sex with the remains isn't one of the things I would tolerate to happen around my village… hereby a little bit of a prequel to what you'll experience."

With a lightning fast movement she grabbed him in the crotch, then squeezed hard, feeling how his genitals were crushed in her hands like wet grapes, some of the fluids seeping through the thin piece of fabric that was Kiba's underwear, with the boy howling in pain as the genitals were still being crushed by Tsunade: "Do you feel this pain? It is almost exactly how Kurenai felt like when you two raped her… I'll heal them for now, and make sure its all-right, but only because I have a few things that need to be done before you get your punishment." She made a few hand seals and Kiba's genitals began to reform exactly like they had been.

She smiled and then went over to Asuma who gritted his teeth as she repeated it, grabbing his balls first, then crushing them in a fast motion, making him scream in pain. Then she went to the main rod, then broke it, and nearly ripped it off… the healing jutsu did its work once again and it left two sobbing men in the room. The next person to enter was Hana, with a rather feral looking dog, who looked at the two men with a dark glint in its eyes.

"Well it seems like you've really gotten yourself ina tight spot, Kiba-kun… Go for his balls, Kuromaru." The dog obeyed its master, going tfor the boy's balls, tehb ripping them off, leaving Kiba to do a horrific wail. Hana forced open his eyes to look as his balls were spit out in front of him, tears now welling up from them. She gave the dog a sign., tehn the same prodcedure was repeated with Asuma who looked ready to die from the pain. Ibiki just watched, looing on as Hana began to apply salt to the bleeping holes, watching how the men would cringe when the salt hit theml, howling in pain all the while.

_I got to recruit her for my division.. she's great, going to good lengths to break them._ "I'll call Tsunade-sama to heal them up once again, because I know that a certain blonde guy is waiting to have in intimate conversation with the two of them… he's giving off more demonic chakra then you could possibly believe, so pissed he is…"

Hana smiled creepily at the man and said; "Allow me to at least make a mark on them…." She withdrew a kunai, then slowly sliced some words into Kiba's chest, willing them to remain there, reinforcing the kunai with chakra so they would: THIS MAN IS A RAPIST WHO TRIED TO RAPE HIS SISTER AND ALREADY HAS RAPED A WOMAN. BEWARE!

Kiba would have to walk around forever with that one his chest, forever making women afraid to be near him. Hana grinned, the happily skipped outside where she saw both Tsunade and Naruto stand, the latter exuding a visible and probably touchable chakra which seemed to be red with black in it. "You are needed to heal the boys… then it's your turn Naruto-kun… I'll wait here incase someone might try to…"

The two Green Beasts appeared at that moment, and followed Tsunade inside, hoping to dish out a verbal barrage.

"HOW DARE YOU SULLY THE HONOUR OF ONE OF THE GREATEST WOMEN KONOHAGAKURE EVER HAD!" Gai started, before being joined by his apprentice, the furious Lee. "YOU DARED TO DO SOMETHING AS VILE AS RAPE TO SUCH AN ASTOUNDING WOMAN, WHO RECOVERED FROM IT THANKS TO NARUTO-KUN'S HELP! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE CALLED SHINOBI, YOU ARE TRASH!" the small version of Gai stopped and looked at his sensei: "Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…" the man uttered, before they began to hug, something which was torture in its own right due to the fact that they wore tight spandex which made them look gay in everyone's opinion. Both men tried to avert their eyes, but couldn't. Ibiki secretly smiled, looking at the pair as they were being tortured by the visage of Gai and Lee hugging, tears coming own their face as they lamented the fall of two great shinonbi and the dishonour they had brought upon the village.

The men left the room, but not after punching both men in the gut, spitting in their faces. Gai and Lee's eyebrows would haunt the men for the rest of their lives as they seemed to live independent lives then their owners.

Naruto entered the room, an air of unstableness around him as he looked at the two men, then said; **"Do you know why I am so pissed at you?" **the two men nodded, knowing that fighting back was useless. Naruto chuckled and said: "**Ibiki-san, would you please leave the room… I want to talk to them, alone…" **Ibiki gave a small smile, then said; "The salt is in the top left drawer of that cabinet there, use with caution for your own wounds though if you have them… it's very concentrated and able to cause a lot of pain to people with open wounds…." Ibiki left, hoping that the kid would use it well, because he wanted to play with them for a bit…

"**Well… I'll kill you anyways, but Ibiki wants to play with you… let's go to the torture bit for now…" **Chakra began to swirl around him and he placed a hand on Kiba's chest, letting the demonic Chakra flow out and into the heart, where the thing began to convulse as the dark and foreign chakra began to make sure that the tissue died, making Koiba feel like death was encroaching on b him, then the chakra flow was halted, and Naruto looked at Asuma and a tail made of chakra shot out and pierced the man's leg, making the dark chakra flow into it, and a dark colouration began to spread all over the flesh, aiming it look sickly and giving off a stench which made it clear that the flesh was beginning to rot, the man wailing in pain while Kiba was panting like mad, the near heart attack making him unable to speak.

Naruto relished in the feeling of fear from the toew; "**You shoulde have thought of the consequences when you raped Kurenai, little humans. You will feel my wrath, as well as Kyuubi's soon, when he will be unleashed upon your little mortal asses…"** Naruti was now clearly beginning to look insane, looking at the two and beginning to pump dark chakra into them, Asuma's leg having lost its flesh, the tail having moved to his arm, causing ungodly amounts of pain before the flesh began to rot away, while Kiba was on the verge of collapsing as Naruto had placed a hand on his crotch and was now channelling the dark energy within it, making him feel the pain that Kiba was in slightly and he smiled as he watched the flesh turn blackened and then watched as the thing simply fell off and landed on the floor. "**Good luck with it all…. I'll heal you this time, not being as good as Tsunade at it, but I'll leave a mark…"** he grinned and his hands weaved a jutsu, making the seals and everything reattached themselves to the body they belonged once again and the flesh turned back into the healthy thing it had been and Kiba smirked, the pain already having been dismissed as a genjutsu, Asuma being more careful.

Naruto gave them a deadly grin and then said; "**See you later… by the way, enjoy the salt…"** within a mere second, thousands of cuts began to open on their body, the chakra exploding in small amounts, thus cutting the skin. He went over to the named cabinet, then threw the salt over their bodies, making them scream in agony…

"**He's all yours, Ibiki-san…" **Naruto hummed a cheerful little tune as he began to make his way out of it,. He heard a voice close to his ear whisper: "Want to join us for some tea?"

He looked to see Tsunade, Kurenai and hana stand there, all looking at him. He sighed and said; **"Some tea would be nice… it'd be nice to talk with Kurenai again and tell her about the things we did to them… and I think my little trick with their genitals will surprise them when they blow up…"** Naruto smirked at the ladies, and they took his arms, then walked with him to the closest place where they could get something to drink.

* * *

A new chapter, and I hope that it is liked by you people who read it… I am not the best writer around, but I hope to please my fans, if I have them…. 

Also I'd like to know if there are any women reading this….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Dating never has been so much fun

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything of that series. I own nothing people, so don't sue me. The only thing I own is my clothes and a bed, and maybe some computer games, with a console to use them.

**

* * *

Dating never has been so much fun

* * *

**

He looked at the ladies, and a small smile slipped on his face, as he watched how the women seemed to be chatting, and Kurenai seemed to be doing better. They got to a tea house in no time, Kurenai pointing out that there was one very close to the Torture and Interrogation division and if they would like to have it, her treat because they brought those 'evil and vile' bastards to justice.

"**I have one question, ladies. Why do you like me? I am nothing but blight on this place, and bound to be exiled within a month or something like that. Why do you keep hanging around with me, and going on dates with me? "**he looked at the ladies, who looked back at him, and Tsunade was the first to speak: "We don't think you are a blight on the village, Naruto-kun…. I love you for the person you are, no matter that you got the Kyuubi sealed within you. The way you speak, the way you act… all makes me just want to tear off your clothes and make sure that there will be some sex going on…" she grinned as the images assaulted her mind, of her just asking to be fucked on the very table., with someone just ordering the other people out of it, or her being busy with giving him some pleasure under the table. There was after all a pretty long cover to they table, one which wouldn't be much trouble to get under…

The look on Tsunade's face seemed to mirror Jiraiya's and Naruto couldn't wait to tell the woman that she had just looked like her ex-team-mate. Naruto looked at the other two ladies, and saw Hana looking at him with her face looking slightly interested i9n him, and he unconditionally shivered, not knowing that the woman might be thinking about him fucking her doggy style, or at least something…

Hana looked at the Jinchuuriki and said; "Is there a limit as to how much you can do with your stamina, Naruto-kun?" she wanted to know the answer, because it might be a very nice evening for the both of them if she had gotten her will. The sheer amount of hormones that Naruto seemed to produce was making her horny as hell and she wanted nothing but to have his big thick rod in her waiting snatch. She looked at him and then absently wiped the drool off her chin, as she had been drooling at the thought what he could do if he had a good amount of stamina.

"**I'm not sure if there is a limit to my stamina… I can go on for hours training without even feeling faint or weak at all…" **at that, Hana, Kurenai and Tsunade looked at each other, and said; "Alright, we share!" they said it all at the same time, thus making it look slightly odd, but when one of the waiters came to take their order, Naruto had managed to get them to calm down that there would be no sharing just yet, and that there wouldn't be much to do, except him testing out the powers given to him by his tousan.

"Can I take your order?" the waiter kept on glaring at Naruto, who simply growled at the man and Tsunade Ordered: "Yes, I would like to have a cup of tea, and what would you have, Naruto-kun?" Naruto grinned at his pretty baachan, and then said: **"I'd like a cup of tea too, and preferably with a ripped off tongue next to it, because I'm feeling a bit hungry, and normal souls just won't work, and I seem to develop a craving for human flesh…"** Tsunade looked at him sweetly and said; "Would you want me to rip off one of his hands? I can do it easily with my strength…" Kurenai added to that: "I might like a piece too…. But does it have to be raw? I dislike my meat raw…" and then Hana had to give the final piece de grace: "I'd like to make sure that it's turned into dog food. My lovely puppies are a bit hungry, and it would be nice to get them used to human meat…"

The waiter looked at the Hokage, a Chuunin, and one Jounin, and the much hated Demon, all talking about a way how they would rip off his arm, and then probably eat it, or grill it…or even make into dog food… "Don't worry, we're just kidding. We wouldn't eat you, human flesh tastes quite bad…" the Hokage assured the man, before turning to Naruto to begin to talk about a way that the medical regeneration could not be used on him. The Waiter felt a bit more relieved, but paled nonetheless when he saw Naruto looking at him with blood red demonic eyes, and quickly hurried to get the order, and then take some leave, just because he didn't want to see those eyes again…

Tsunade talked about the regeneration with quite some fire in her voice: "And thus it is pretty much impossible to apply it to you, since there wouldn't have been any flesh to regenerate since the Kyuubi takes care of most of the regeneration, and that would thus make it impossible, unless you had a seal on your body, which would block your chakra. When Orochimaru attacked you in the Forest of Death, or more likely known as Training Area 44, he placed a sea on you which made it hard to access your chakra, right?" she looked at him, and he nodded, looking at the woman and then replying; "**Yes, the old man put a seal on my body, which blocked most chakra from me, and those bastards didn't even seem to notice that I had been tagged with one too, only caring about their bastard Uchiha, may he rot in Hell itself for the way he has been treating me, and the rest of the village."**

* * *

Tsunade was of the same opinion, not wanting to see a precious person close to her hurt, or even wounded by someone of the village she had sworn to protect. She absently thought about the thing about the exile of Naruto, and she would probably turn Nukenin herself, being the first Hokage to have done so… and she knew every little bit about the defences of the village, knew every mname of the ANBU, and thus would be able to assault the village without causing much ruckus, and assassinate all the important people before anyone had a clue she was there. Being a proficient genjutsu user made her able to create real illusions, which couldn't be easily dispelled, and for a moment she wondered whether Orochimaru had been a fool, or extremely smart to leave the village. After all a village seemed to cramp one's movement by binding them to it, and thus they didn't grow stronger then they were. Nukenin were generally very powerful in their own right because they had the manners to travel freely, and learn new jutsu of other villages and being able to make sure that they got away from Konoha Oi-nin. 

That must have also been one of the ways that Uchiha Itachi had grown so strong after only being away from the village for 5 years. The Sharingan made him able to copy any ninjutsu that he saw, and would provide the way to fight Taijutsu, but it was not infallible, since Sharingan users could be beaten by some taijutsu experts who relied on speed and not on strength, like Gai, but he did combine those aspects very well.

She thought back to the fight that she had with Orochimaru before becoming the Hokage. The man had wanted her to heal his arms, and she had tried to kill him, not really pleased at facing the other member of her old team, and then having met with Naruto who almost managed to do the Rasengan in a fight he had against her.

The man had been stronger during the fight with the members of his old team, and she still couldn't quite piece together how he would have been able to defend himself without the use of his arms, the boy who was with him having made the seals for the summoning, and Orochimaru only being able to make the Kusanagi stick out of his throat, and her remembrance at the feeling of his tongue as she had grabbed it and then brought her fist against his head.

She had been enraged at that moment, wanting to smash his head in for causing such a bright young man to die, and she didn't want to see anyone die for her, not like her fiancé and her little brother had done…

* * *

Kurenai looked at the blonde man who had managed to get her out of the comatose state she had isolated herself in after the rape, after she had been brought to the hospital and could not help but think about the way things would have gone, hadn't she met him. She would probably never have woken up from the isolation in her mind, and thus would have died very quickly, the will to live missing from her. She looked at the whisker marks, which were defined, and making her feel hot in the pit of her stomach, literally wanting to feel the way his blood flowed through his body as he was being pleasured by her… he seemed to be calm and in control at most times, but could change into a murderous beast when given enough reason to. It excited her, knowing that he could change into that at will, and didn't seem to be able to do most of the things the villagers attributed to him. She didn't believe he caused deadly diseases just by looking at someone, nor did she believe that if he glared at someone, that the person would die.

* * *

Hana looked at the Uzumaki spawn, and a sly smile was on her face as she could see him above her, ready to let her orally service him. He was raw and untamed, like one of the dogs that she grew up with. The gentleness that he seemed to be able to exhibit at times made him all the more appealing in her eyes, and he looked to her with eyes which seemed to be made of the fiercest of rubies, good enough to be able to look upon her and make her feel weak in the knees.

* * *

Naruto looked at the females with his crimson eyes focused on them, and Kyuubi gave him a mental overview of the prime attributes the women possessed: **_Tsunade seems to be good on the top side, her breasts being very firm, and not sagging at all, even though she is somewhat over 50 years old, and she still is eager to try out some things in the sack., like that triple tongue twister that she made you do… then there is Hana, who seems to be as wild as a dog, and probably as amorous as one in heat. Don's think I cannot know that you can smell her arousal, since we are connected…I wonder if she has ever had sex with those dogs that those mutts that she has as a family keeps. She certainly could be kinky enough to try it…_**

**_Then there is Kurenai, who seems to be in the possession of some nice breasts, if you go with the fact that they seem to be very jiggly at times, and she easily keeps up with Tsunade in size. The red eyes are also very exotic, and I know you would love to look into them as you two fuck each other like an animal does to its mate… that reminds me actually…. When are you going to try out that new form I gave you?_ "**_New form you gave me?"_ Naruto asked the Demon within his mind, who grinned behind the bars of its cell and said; **_"Yes, your new form… the Demon Fox form that you have… you won't be as large as me initially, but with a few years you'll easily be able to make sure that a good portion of the village is demolished with one sweep of your tail." _**Kyuubi remarked, and then absently toyed with one of his tails, brushing the fur with some small bit of telepathic force.

Naruto looked at the ladies and let a small smirk come on his face. He looked at their attributes and mentally imagined them in a bed, Tsunade busy stroking his chest while the other two ladiues were busy with something else, which had to do with his procreating tools, and he absently giggled, a very unusual sound, which made the women look at him, and notice the slightly vague expression on his face.

Tsunade sighed and then said: "Do you want us to do something against the slight ache, or want to relieve yourself?" she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Naruto absently toyed with the idea, but dismissed it at first, not really wanting to make much known to the people in the hospital. He noticed a pale eyed girl come towards him, looking at him with her expression slightly angry, and a smile came on his face, and he said; **"Why hello Hinata-chan… how are you on this fine day?"** she looked at him and noticed his looks and shivered for an moment, but then regained her composure, and said: "You put Kiba-kun in jail. You deliberately made one of my team-mates be put into jail for the thing you did to Kurenai-sensei…"

Kurenai tensed up, collecting her calm, and looking at her student and she said, her tone indifferent: "He didn't do it, Hinata. As I was the victim AND a genjutsu mistress, I would immediately have seen through any genjutsu, no matter the circumstances. I know who they were, and they are being interrogated right now."

* * *

Asuma watched how Ibiki slowly withdrew the blade form Kiba's bleeding body, and shivered when two ANBU entered with a tray full of salt and some bottles of unidentified fluids. "Here is the salt and the acid, Morino-sama. " Ibiki looked at them and then nodded: "Dismissed…. But if you want to watch, or to participate, feel free to do so… they were rapists, and deserve nothing other then that… a long torture session…"

The two ANBU remained in the room, getting a chair out of a corner, and watched how Ibiki began to get some gloves from a cabinet to the side, and then grabbed one of the vials, and a hand full of salt, and poured the salt over the wounds of Asuma, making Asuma scream in pain. Immediately after that he threw in the acid, and a searing pain filled the wounds, even greater then the salt. Asuma screamed in pain, tears pouring from his eyes as he could feel the flesh being eaten away by the acid, and Kiba gulped at the torture that the older man was undergoing, and felt a hand take a hold of his ass, and then heard Ibiki remark: "Oh, that's quite a nice torture… but I wouldn't do it too much, since he might like it…" with a small shove, he was flipped on his stomach, and he could see the blank wall and his underwear was ripped off, and apparently thrown into a waste bin, and something gotten from a container.

He could feel something cold against his buttocks, and with a start his eyes widened, and he heard a voice near to his ear, a deep masculine voice; "Now you'll pay for doing something to the Hokage of Konoha, and those that protect her." And then he could feel something invading his bowels, making him feel the pain of the things going inside, and with a feeling of abject terror, heard the same voice near his ear, and speak once again: "Now feel what you did with your own hole… this is what you did to Kurenai, and I shall not rest before its entirely within you."

Ibiki watched as one of the ANBU inserted a giant dildo into the Doglover's ass, and he heard and saw the young man buck and screech at the invasion of his rectum, and said; "Very good… let's make Asuma-kun feel the same…" Ibiki watched as the other ANBU, an female, got out another dildo, apparently having carried them with her, since they were hidden in a special part of her outfit, making Ibiki raise an eyebrow, and say: "Do you always keep two with you?" the female ANBU nodded and answered; "It gets awfully boring on those long night shifts, ever since he died in the attack… but now I know that there will be some use for them in humiliating Kurenai-san's rapists…" with her sword, she cut the underwear away, nicking the sensitive flesh of Asuma's buttocks, and drawing some blood. She got the dildo from the covers, and then without much further ado, grabbed it, put it on the little rosebud, and then pushed it inside in one movement.

* * *

Asuma's scream was heard all over Konoha, the scream making every male, save Naruto protect their crotch, since it was one full of anguish. Naruto looked at Hinata, and said: **"That was Asuma-kun… so Ibiki went ahead with the cutting of their balls, did he? I only suggested that he'd have their balls eaten by them, but he acted on it… I should hang around the torture division more often, they might pick up some things…"** Tsunade looked at Hinata, and said; "Is there anything you want, Hyuuga-san? If not, then please leave us alone…"

Hinata looked at the Hokage, and then said; "I want to make sure that Kiba-kun gets released, and that that Monster there gets imprisoned instead…" Tsunade, Kurenai and Hana all looked at the girl, and Naruto stayed remarkably calm, and stated: **"Hinata-chan… please leave… leave or I'll rip out your throat, and then use your body as waste disposal unit…"** his red eyes glittered in the light, emitting a deadly intent which froze her on the spot, a small puff of fire seeming to lick on the corners of his mouth, and he looked at her, fire slowly seeming to creep up his form, giving him an ethereal appearance, and then his hand shot out, and touched her neck, having moved without her knowing that there was movement from him, and she could feel a cold fire go in her throat, making her cough, and smoke began to come out of her mouth, the cold fire burning within her, causing major irritation, but not being lethal, just making sure that she couldn't speak… and that there were small wisps of fire coming out of her mouth every moment of the day… she fainted from the shock of seeing smoke come out of her mouth, and the fact that it made her feel very airy, and weak in the knees.

"_What the hell did we just do?" _Naruto asked Kyuubi, who had temporarily taken over his body, and the ancient Kitsune chuckled deeply, and said; **_There are a great deal of things that I've learned, Kit… She has been under the effects of a powerful hallucinogen now, and will remain in that state for a day or something like that. The fire that came on your body is merely an illusion, while the true chakra leaked into the air and polluted her chakra coils, making her feel 'high', thus lowering her accuracy, giving her a good case of the giggles, and allowing you to see some crazy stuff that she might be doing. Some people smoked a plant, which they called weed or marijuana, and then got high, and called each other strange names, like moonbeam, or something like that. They called themselves Hippies, and generally caused a ruckus, until their leaders decided that it was time for them to be killed off, so they issued a war with a country across the seas, making sure that there were some hippies sent there... and the rest is history…_** Kyuubi quietened, looking from Naruto's Point of View when Hinata began to slowly come to, and giggled as she saw the pretty colours…

Seeing a Hyuuga giggle like that, made Naruto laugh, as the dazed and confused look spread over Hinata's face, before Neji picked her up and to away wither, Hinata giggling the entire time.

"Now that's an effective way to get rid of nasty people, Naruto-kun…" Hana complimented him at handling it so well, letting the girl blow smoke out of her mouth which made her nose tingle a bit, and made her feel a bit air headed was a good punishment for arrogant Hyuuga bitches who had done a 180 when she had heard about the Kyuubi within Naruto.

Kurenai and Tsunade gave their affirmatives, and they drank their tea, a serene mood settling over all three of them, the strong tea making them calm down a bit, and Naruto sighed when he looked around, to see hateful glares directed at him once again, and he sighed, and wondered why he did it. **_Because there are three lovely women with you, who would do nothing but to strip you naked and then use your body for their perverse desires…_** Kyuubi spoke up within his mind, and he neatly choked on his tea when an image of Kurenai, Anko, Hana and Tsunade dressed in a French maid uniform popped into his mental TV screen, and then proceeded to 'clean him up' by using their bodies to rub against him, and then finally cleaning his genitals with their mouth, proclaiming that 'Master Naruto' shouldn't be dirty there and that they should lick him clean…

The nose bleed was evident of his thoughts, ad a happy smile was on his face as he slumped in his seat, the mental image having been enough to excite a normal reaction from him, the blood dripping down his lips. The image of Kurenai dressed in the maid's uniform and getting spanked remained in his mind during his unconsciousness, a subconscious thought within his mind, but not in Kurenai's mind.

_A maids outfit? Hmmm, I think Anko still has one, probably next to that waitress outfit that she keeps in her closet at times…_ She smiled for a bit, before signalling the waiter that she wanted to pay, and paid for them three, and then the three women grabbed Naruto, and began to carry him to one of their places, a subject of much debate: "I think he should be at my place, since he knows it the best." Was Tsunade's argument, while Kurenai insisted that she was able to have a comfortable setting ready for him. Hana didn't really comment on it, other then asking if she could be with him, on which she garnered weird looks from the other ladies. Hana smiled sheepishly, and the women eventually decided on Naruto's place, and then clean it up a bit.

Tsunade, Hana and Kurenai watched as the villagers glared at them when they carried the unconscious Uzumaki spawn back to his house, Tsunade having a strange little smile on her face which seemed ominous to the casual onlooker.

"What a mess…. And he has to live here! I'm grabbing a broom and then cleaning up… I don't want to catcha strange disease." Was Kurenai's first reply when she saw the apartment, and then immediately put Naruto down on the bed, and began to fplean., the other two women helping her.

* * *

Ibiki smiled as he retrieved the dildo's from the men's rectums, and then said; "Thank you for those Neko. But let me improve on that…" he grabbed one of the vials, and then poured the acid straight into the rectal passage. 

Kiba felt something cold enter his bowels, and immediately begin to eat away the flesh, making him scream in pain, and Asuma looked slightly frightened as a cool liquid entered his ass too, and then joined his comrade in screaming in pain as their bowels were mutilated by the acid.

Their screams were heard all over Konoha, causing men to wonder if there was a torture session of men in progress, and not like a man had been scorned by women… but still, nobody dared to go to the Torture and Interrogation division to find out the exact manner… they were too afraid.

* * *

A knock on the door was heard, and Tsunade opened the door to look upon an ANBU with a Neko mask, and then said; "Alright, what do you want? I don't seem to recall having ordered one of you to come here." The female voice which answered put her slightly off guard," I came here of my won free will, Hokage-sama. I came to see how Kurenai-san is, and if Uzumaki-san would be willing to go out with me… My name is Uzuki Yuugao, and I seem to recall you making a point about Uzumaki-san's dating prowess on the last meeting…" Yuugao bowed slightly, and said; "It's been some time since Gekkou-kun died, but I want to try to love a man again… and since most of them are arrogant bastards, why not Uzumaki-san? He has more appreciation for us then most, since he wasn't treated with kindness for his life." 

She finished, and Tsunade had gotten a small smile on her face, and said; "It's up to Naruto-kun in the end, but I can tell that he's eager for more women around him… and in bed, he's like a wild animal, I can assure you that…" Yuugao stumbled where she was standing: "You slept with him, Hokage-sama?" she said, her voice filled with surprise. Tsunade nodded and said; "He's making me younger every moment I spend around him… not to mention that I actually feel like the years are coming off one at a time when I'm around him… I feel better then I have before, and stronger then before." Tsuande sighed deeply, and looked at Yuugao, and then allowed her entrance to the Demon Container's home, which Yuugao accepted, to see him rest on his bed while Inuzuka Hana and Yuuhi Kurenai were busy with cleaning the place up.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, to see Kurenai, Anko, Hana and Tsunade dressed in maid's outfits, and immediately his nose began to bleed again, but he kept his cool at this time when he noticed a masked ANBU stand close. "**Hello… So someone decided to look into my mind through our link, and discovered the image I got…" **He stated, looking at Kurenai who didn't even blush and said: "Of course Master Naruto. It's a privilege to be one of your women..." he did not blush, nor did he give any outward sign of being flattered by that, and hoped that they would do exactly the same as in the image he had gotten from Kyuubi, but it was not to be. Anko immediately pounced on him and hugged him close to her: "I supplied the uniforms, I got them in one of those stores that always seem to have such a nice selection of outfits… and I got multiple of them, if I ever decided to dress up with a group of women to look the part… I was about… 13 when I bought my first one, and Orochi-sensei was so surprised when I paraded in front of him that he had forbidden me to buy them, but he was exiled a week after that…"

Tsunade just squeezed her breasts in his view, and he could feel blissfull unconsciousness come over him once again when Anko started to massage his privates, before a blinding pain in his tailbone knocked him out….

* * *

A new chapter finished people… and may I alert you to a new sex scene being published on Adultfanfiction… as I seem to have gotten a reputation for doing the unexpected, I shall be working on a very new pairing in the next one after this, which will be weird, but this one is weird too… and I don't really think I am that great, my work being quite bad in my own eyes… but I try to do my best, and hope for the best, and hope that you will give me a good amount of reviews for this… 

WARNING: the adult fan fiction sex scene will contain elements which are taboo in most soceity's... but all i can say is: Enjoy them... and give me a review on them... next one will depend on your reviews...

620 for the next chapter to be finished…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Fox

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and never will be by the law, because the author created it, and I am not Naruto's author, or otherwise I'd be somewhere relaxing, drinking some champagne, and drawing some nice scenes between Naruto and… some females above the age of 18…

But look at the collection for that, you perverts…

**

* * *

Fox

* * *

**

He could feel an insurmountable pain in his tailbone even while unconscious, a sign that there was a tail ripping through his skin, and the feeling of a gigantic amount of power being released within him made him assured of that. To the others, it might look like he was just going into a seizure, but this was something that made him want more power, to the point of insanity, and it made him release all his pent up hatred for the village, and his love for the females.

He could feel the power within him swell, and heard his fathers reassuring voice in the back of his head. **_Do not worry too much about it, all will be controlled by me… have faith in me and I shall make sure that you survive…_** Naruto couldn't do much other then obey, since his life was now in the Kyuubi's hands.

Hana watched as a tail ripped through Uzumaki's pants, to stand in the air as another formed, and then she watched as more and more hair seemed to grown on Naruto's body, thus looking like he had grown fur. She looked to see his whisker marks deepen and with her sensitive nose she could just smell the pheromones increase by tenfold of what they had been. She could feel herself beginning to show the signs of arousal, indicated by the quickening of her pulse and the fact that she seemed to be getting wet down there. The maid's outfit seemed to be making her feel hornier as she could literally envision her giving her master some service…

Tsunade was looking at the changing Naruto, looking at him all the time during his change into a fox demon. She looked at him as he seemed to grow fangs and a third tail ripped through his skin, and the clothes that he wore seemed to be bursting at the seams as he transformed into the form that would be similar to the Kyuubi's. she could see that there was a very good chance that he might be pretty well endowed even in fox form, the idea of being taken in that way a bit weird in her mind, but one she could get used to, with some mental preparation and a few sweet words to Naruto. She absently realised that the maid outfit really made her breasts stand out, making her look sexy and mature, even though she was around… 50 in mental health, she felt like she was 18 or twenty at most times past her 35th birthday.

Kurenai was looking at Naruto as he began to change, seeing the nails slowly change into a fox's clawed paw, and she was reminded of that fateful day in which Kyuubi attacked, standing high above the village until Yondaime fought with it and then saw the form disappear. The only thing that she did remember of the body of the Kyuubi was that it was LARGE, everything about it large and even the… A deep blush settled on her face, as she estimated that the mate of the Kyuubi must be gigantic if it were to impregnate it… any human would surely be unable to even have that huge thing inside of them, ripped apart or crushed if it even tried to do anything remotely like that… (the moment I wrote this, I got an image of Naruto and a female Kyuubi, both in fox form, fucking each other, destroying Konoha in the process… at least it would be quite memorable…) She absently noticed that Tsunade seemed to be having a bit of trouble with the outfit, but not that she'd mind

Anko's attention was focused on Naruto's crotch, thoughts of how his little soldier would grow once the transformation was completed, were swimming through her mind, filling it with the yips and grows of him making wild sweet love to her, taking every orifice in her body with wild bestial vigour, and then finally making sure that she was pumped full with his semen. A hint of drool could be seen trailing down her chin, falling on her exposed cleavage, and she could absently make out a penis shaped thing under those pants.

The three ladies admired Naruto's body as it started to change into a Demon Fox, though smaller then Kyuubi and the fur seemed to be a bloody red, which made him look evil and chaotic like the Kyuubi had been. The thing which attracted the women the most to him was that he was so kind and that he managed to love them just like the way they were, Kurenai being impressed by his courteous behaviour, Shizune by his prowess, Hana by the way which he smelled, Tsunade by his love for her and Anko? Anko just liked to fuck him until he couldn't move anymore, and she was proud to have been with him.

The way with which his body was reshaping itself made his clothes finally break, and his vulpine body began to move like it was being possessed, easily being as big as Tsunade, the size of a small horse. He lay on his side, convulsing with spasms wracking his body every time as another change was becoming him. Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade and Hana were looking at him as his eyes suddenly opened, and he looked at them with red slanted eyes and spoke: **"Ahhh… finally in this form, like Tousan promised that I would be able to achieve… I can feel the power flowing through me faster then ever before, to feel it is truly an exquisite experience…" **

Anko couldn't help herself and she threw herself on the Demon Fox version of Naruto, and hugged him tightly; "Foxy-chan! Kawaii!" she squealed, and a big sweat drop was growing on Tsunade, Kurenai and Hana's head. _Is she serious? _Went through their minds as Anko kept hugging Naruto and squealing like a little kid with a plushie toy.

Yuugao felt slightly off, feeling the sense of presence from the fox demon kid against her body, the feeling ebign very unsettling tot eh normally controlled ANBU. She watched as Anko hugged him, one of the most bloodthirsty and insane people one would ever meet, hugging a fox with her iron grip.

**_That's nice, feeling her breasts pressed against your body, in fact, I would love to come out and mate with the human since she is so nice to us all the time._** Kyuubi's voice was in his head and eh spoke back. "Does it really matter, Tousan? You are gigantic, and I won't like to see Anko crushed underneath you just to satisfy some perverted desire of yours…" it was silent in his head and Kyuubi just padded to the back of his cage and sat there, thinking about a possible way which to get some….

"Can I pway with you, Naru-kun?" Naruto was on the verge of sweat dropping as she seemed to have reverted into a childlike state, which was very creepy to witness, since there seemed to be a few loose screws in her head, which seemed to contain a childhood persona, a horny persona, a 'normal' persona and… and Orochimaru-like persona, which he didn't even WANT to meet. The Orochimaru-like persona only seemed to come out when she was really angry about something, and then she would kill it immediately.

Her hands roamed over his body until they came to his… private parts. She tickled him there and he could not help but respond in a normal manner…

Tsunade's first thoughts on the matter: _OH MY GOD… That looks better then I've ever seen before… sex is definitively a must…_

Hana's thoughts on the matter: _Holy mother of Kami-sama… I got to get that thing in me or else my name is not Inuzuka Hana… hmm I wonder if he would be willing to just take me while in that form, I don't care if its taboo or something, I just want to have that thing inside of me…_

Kurenai's thoughts: _… must have…_

Anko's thoughts: _Foxy-chan must be nice to Anko-chan… Give Anko-chan loads of pleasure... _

It was truly amazing to see the thoughts that went through the female's minds, Naruto remaining unknowing of their thoughts. He looked at the women when he felt Anko stimulate him there and he looked at them as they bent down and hugged him in a manner reminiscent to Anko, before one of them started to unclothe herself, it being Kurenai who initiated that…

Three hours later

Naruto looked at the woman underneath him, and shuddered as the last orgasm overtook him, and he rolled off her, his fur absently being matted as Hana just collapsed, mumbling something about doing it with her dogs… This truly had been something out of the ordinary, and he longed to experience it again, only to feel so good. The way which they had made him feel good, by licking and stroking him was still etched in his mind.

With a strange creeping feeling, he felt the tails begin to come back into his tailbone, knowing that the transformation had gone away. He looked at the naked breast of Tsunade as she lay there, looking at the ceiling, a hint of drool on her face, mumbling something about definitively making sure that when Naruto-kun got out of the village, destroy village and then marry Naruto-kun. Yuugao mumbled something about following the Hoakge to the end of world if she wanted…

He absently noticed his hands still remaining clawed, minus the fur, and then decided to go and get a nice hot shower to clean himself off. As the water streamed over his naked form, he could not help but wonder what the hell had brought that on, but he didn't complain about it, because it had felt so good, and he knew that they must have liked it too, but there weren't other sounds then those of lust coming from their throats. Absently he wondered if it had something to do with a heightened pheromone production or something like that.

Three hours later, he had finally managed to get the women all cleaned up and decided to go and see what lee and Gai were up to, eventually asking Tsunade for Gai's home address, and going there.

He stood outside of the house, which was painted in a forest green colour, with some orange decorating the sides. He absently was reminded of the training outfits that they wore as he knocked on the door. He heard someone coming to the door, his accurate hearing noticing that the steps were other then Gai's and he watched as the door was opened slightly and he head a female voice speak: "Yes? Gai isn't at home right now, how can I help you?"

"**I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm here to talk to Gai about something of importance. Is it okay if I wait for him. Err… your name, Miss?"** his voice was deep and darker then ever before, sounding like a snarl to the woman, and she opened the door, standing there in a traditional yukata, and said: "Maito Ayame, at your service. Pleased to meet you, Uzumaki-san." Naruto gave a polite bow, Ayame looking at him with a smile forming on her face: "Uzumaki-san, Gai-kun told me that you would be able to stay with him at any time whenever you need a place to stay." Naruto smiled at her, showing his grown canines and saying: **"He is a very kind man."**

In a dark place, two men were tied to tables, and a sadist was walking around them: "So you've still been naughty boys, haven't you?" the sadist spoke, drawing a small amount of blood from a wound which seeped some green ooze and the blood richly. She grinned in a particularly bloodthirsty manner, for she was one of Kurenai's friends, Uchirame Suzume, and didn't like the way that her friend had been treated. While technically being a Chuunin, she liked to work part-time as an ANBU Interrogator, gaining the reputation of a sadist. When Ibiki had given her a call about the rapists, she had rushed there to find the two men tied up, and a dark smile had blossomed on her face as she began to make sure that there would be much.

She looked at the men, and then withdrew a small vial. "This isn't really sanctioned by Ibiki, but I'll use it anyhow…. Hokage-sama might be a bit angry with me, but I'm sure she will see reason." The bluish liquid in the vial made the men shiver as she uncorked it and an acidic smell came in the room, which made the men cringe and their burned assholes twitched in pain, the acid having been gotten out of it by injecting them with a lot of water, giving them an enema.

She put some of the liquid on a gloved hand of hers, and then began to spread it all over their backs, where the flesh was still raw from the cuts and bruises. The flesh began to sizzle, and then she grinned, and then looked at them and got out a bottle with a clear liquid out of her coat, grinning all the while. "See this? It's going to be hot…" with a maniacal cackle, she poured the liquid over their backs, making them shudder at the cool liquid, then she waited a bit. "Can you smell it? It's a liquid burning agent, used to clean paint stains from clothes, but serves my need as a burning tool… open wide." She poured a lot of the liquid into Kiba's open asshole, causing him to shudder, and then put a small lighter on his back, looking at him before pulling out a small candle and lighting it, and said; "When the candle has reached its end, you're going to burn doggy… "

Kiba shivered. "What the hell have I done wrong? She was a slut anyhow with the way that she dressed. " Suzume looked at him, a glint coming in her eyes hidden beyond glasses and she smiled. "She never was one, just waiting for the right man to come along, and you ruined it for her by raping here. Now you come, beardy man. Son of the Sandaime Hokage or not, you shall not be allowed to evade justice." With that she poured the liquid even more over his head, getting it all over her beard, and then put a candle on his back while pouring a lot of it in his ass.

"Toodeloo, little rapists…" she said, walking out of the door, passing Ibiki in the hallway and said: "Enjoy the screams."

The candle began to dwindle, the wax causing pain for the two men as they could see them in a mirror which they had hanging there, to give more pain to them as they watched what was done to them. Kiba was shaking, the candle on him being nearly done, and he watched as the flame seemed to glow more intensely, a searing pain immediately moving over his body.

Ibiki entered the room to see a huge inferno spread over Kiba, dark blue flames spreading and causing pain, without smoke being made. Asuma joined him comrade in the pain a few minutes later, looking at the flames with terrified eyes as the pain spread over his body, searing off his beard and making him close his eyes before they were burnt out, a horrible feeling in his gut as the flkame reached it there, flew inside his ass, and due to the amount of liquid there, ignited, which sent a huge gout of flame straight out of his ass, making any hairs left there be burned.

Kiba was undergoing the same treatment, but some burning amount of shit also flew out, and Ibiki sighed as it caked the wall opposite of Kiba, and called for a medic and a cleanup crew to make sure that the interrogated would be alive… the burn wounds looked painful, and when the medic arrived in the room, distaste was visible in his eyes, the fire having been put out, and the man unzipped his pants and pissed on the two men, before using a hose to wash it off, saying that piss was too good for them.

Naruto noticed that the woman, who was Gai's sister looked very much like the man, also possessing the white gleaming teeth that the man had, and the hair wasn't worn in a bowl cut, but rather long, but seeme dot have the same shine to it. One of the most distinguishing marks that he noticed was that she seemed to be someone who got along wit everyone, as she had set tea the moment that he entered the house by using a kage bunshin, explaining that her brother had taught her that technique to help with the household a little bit. Her hair also seemed to spell the words NIN, which was also something that you could see in Gai and Lee.

A picture of her and a big tortoise adorned the table, a smiling younger version of her on it, with her arms around the tortoise's neck, and Gai standing on it, dressed in his green outfit. Behind him there were three young children, one identified by the slightly grumpy look on his face, the Sharingan activated and a scowl as he wore the Chuunin vest, Uchiha Itachi. Another boy was there, but he didn't really spark anything within Naruto's mind. There was a girl, and she seemed familiar, but he couldn't place her. He knew that he had seen her somewhere, and knew that she had to be someone he knew well, maybe one of the older kids when he had been in the academy. After all, Itachi had killed his clan at the age of 13, and was 5 years his senior, so when he had enrolled in the class, the girl might not have been in it, but he could remember seeing Gai once in his youth, with some other blurry figures, doing something for Iruka-sensei. "That is Gai's first team when he was a Jounin. He was so proud of getting to lead them that he asked Sandaime-sama to take a picture, with me hugging Ninkame and him standing on it while his Genin and one Chuunin were on the background. Itachi-kun remarked that he'd never seen anything quite like that, but managed to smile afterwards. He was such a nice boy, so long ago. His clan put so much pressure on him that he must have snapped… Such a terrible business." **"Aha, and who is the girl?"** She looked at him and managed to smile. "Uzuki Yuugao. Gai managed to make an impression on that one, she seemed to be able to want to learn everything form him, but he only taught her what she needed to know, not deeming her worthy of his legacy. She didn't have much in the ways of Taijutsu, and was more orientated around genjutsu and Ninjutsu, but still she knows a lot, including the lotus."

Absently he sighed and then waited for Gai to come home, which took around 2 hours, chatting with Ayame about his youth. "**…and then I managed to paint the entire Hokage memorial without anyone knowing about it, it was really funny to see them all look at me with hatred but knowing that they couldn't say anything because of the Sandaime's law. You should have seen the ANBU who chased me swear at me for defiling the monument. Iruka-sensei was the one who caught me though; the guy is clever when catching me. I didn't know about the Kyuubi at that moment, so I was only punished with cleaning the Hokage monument… which took hours…"** she smiled at him, liking him for the way which he seemed to make her feel spirited and cheerful. She looked at her brother who entered with his favourite pupil and said; "Gai-kun! Naruto-kun is here to see you…"

Gai looked at Naruto and smiled, his teeth giving a ping, and making him look like some action hero. Naruto smiled back in his won way, giving off an aura of darkness and evil, looking like a demon in a human disguise…

"Wat is it you ask of me, Gai?" the man said, and Naruto smiled at his comical way of speaking. "**Well if I decide to raze Konoha to the ground, you would fight with me, right?" **Gai nodded and said: "This village has too many unforgivable crimes on its name, and if you even managed to convince Hokage-sama that you need to see this village gone, then I shall help you in that goal. Will you help too, Lee?" his student looked at him, his eyes watering slightly and then the younger one moved, hugging his sensei and saying: "Of course. Naruto-kun is my friend, so I shall help him with whatever he needs my help with. "The young one proclaimed, and looked at Naruto, who gave him a grin in response, and then looked at the two of them**: "We shall strike at the moment I am banished from the village, at that moment they won't expect their Hokage to be attacking them too… and well… try to stop her with that huge strength she has…" **Naruto grinned and then got up, looking at Gai and Lee and then bowed to them and said; **"Thank you again for the help, Gai-sensei, Lee-kun." **They both shared a look and Gai handed him a suit of his, which Naruto put on, looking not bad in it, his muscles being more defined, making him look handsome.

With a flurry of leaves, he was gone, looking at the rooftops, heading towards his home once again, to talk about his plans with the ladies… who had hopefully recovered and were sated, so he wouldn't need to sate them once again…

* * *

A new chapter for the story called Dinner Date. This time, all I ask is that I get 70 reviews, making the grand total of 700 reviews, which looks nice to me… I'm glad for all the reviews I get, and the next chapter will be another date, this time with the ANBU chick, Yuugao, who likes… BDSM… 

(New sex scene is also on my adultfanfiction profile for naruto... a challe3nge was made by AntiAssasinGuy, and i replied... please review that one too...)

PLEASE HELP ME REACH 700 REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. BDSM talks

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto and will never own it, but at least it gives me crazy ideas for dates and stuff that I'd like to do when I get a girlfriend. IF a girl wants to be near me… that's the big point… anyhow, I give this to you to enjoy, and the reason why I asked for 700 reviews was simply because it had 10 chapters, and thus 70 reviews a chapter.

**

* * *

BDSM talks

* * *

**

The moment that he had looked at her, she locked eyes with him and licked her lips. "Now is my turn, isn't it Naruto-kun?" he looked sheepishly at her and said: **"What turn?"** She grinned in response to his confused reaction and said: "A date… I know a nice restaurant where I come fairly often. It's called the Burning Whip." Naruto looked at her with an unbelieving look. "**Where is it located? I've never heard that name." **Yuugao muttered something about ignorance being bliss and then proceeded to explain that it actually was quite close to his house, if you looked in the right direction, that is. She explained how she had wandered inside once, to check it out and had found the décor to be suitable to her and was a steady customer ever since, never to buy any services but just to enjoy the scenery and the way that people interacted.

Naruto looked at her for a moment, before shrugging and going to get some money., saying that he'd be paying for whatever they needed, after he had looted Tsunade's wallet, who would do almost anything for him and currently was passed out on his bed, Kurenai idly toying with the blonde woman's hair as she studied the face of her hokage.

Naruto heard a voice within his mind, the voice that he came to trust as a father once he had gotten past the mental trauma that it had done when they first met. **_Well well, seems like you snagged quite the horny little vixen, Naru-kun. I wouldn't mind doing her once, when I'm out there, but it would be pretty hard to do so, since a 100 feet tall Kitsune isn't the most… easy sex partner… a human girl would be crushed by it before it even went in, not to mention that… well… you know… at least if she didn't drown she could be pregnant… and the child would rip its way out of her at birth…_** Naruto paled quite a bit as he already envisioned it in his mind, of Tsunade's belly being all swollen and suddenly seeing it bulge out slightly and hearing her agonised screams as a kitsune tore its way out of her. **_Your children won't be borne that way, I can assure you… you are still very much mortal, only decapitation or a seal which blows away all of your chakra could make you die… _**Kyuubi stopped the small talk about Naruto's ways of dying before Naruto would do something drastic, like killing people so early… he'd miss out on all of the fun…

"**This is the place?" **He asked as he looked at the restaurant which seemed to be looking like some sort of den of defilement, which made him shiver slightly as he spotted a waitress walking, covered from head to toe in leather, only her eyes and mouth visible, a whip in her hands. She nodded and said; "Hai, let's go inside and get some dinner!" how she could be so cheerful, he wouldn't know. Her purplish hair seemed to bounce a little as she practically dragged him to the entrance, where there was a semi-naked man standing as some sort of doormen: "Do you have an invitation?"

"Hi, Kira-kun. I'm bringing my friend, Naruto here to let him see how I like it…" the man smiled slightly and Naruto was put off guard by the smile which appeared on the man's face; "He's the dominant one, isn't he?" she nodded and said "I hope to see you again soon, but now I think he's hungry…" she pointed at Naruto who indeed felt a bit of hunger in his stomach, making it growl like a dangerous animal. He looked a bit ashamed because of it, and then Yuugao dragged him into the restaurant.

The only thing which could describe the place was the word leather. Leather seemed to adorn every little bit of the room, the waiters being dressed in leather outfits, the waitresses only having eyes and mouth free and the waiters being bare-chested and only dressed in a leather loincloth, with some metal things being inserted into their skin near the wrists, which looked painful. Naruto shivered at the men as they all looked at him with something in his eyes and he knew that he wouldn't be coming back here, no matter how much Yuugao insisted.

A leather clad waitress came to them, looking at Yuugao as she sat next to the Jinchuriki. She knew Naruto by name and fame, but found a thrill in it by talking to him like he was just any other customer; "Can I take your orders please? Yuugao-chan, how nice to see you are back with us again… had a hard day of work?" Yuugao nodded and said; "Ayeka-chan, why don't I introduce you to Uzumaki Naruto, the current… lover that occupies my bed at times…" Ayeka, the waitress looked at Naruto and quirked one of her eyebrows, though that went unseen. "Oh really? How is he in the sack?"

* * *

Naruto didn't want to believe that they were so open in the restaurant that his sex life actually was discussed… it was very creepy and disconcerting to know, and he spotted one of the waiters stroking a phallic object while looking at Naruto, touching himself down there too, a bulge visible to Naruto. _Creepy…_Kyuubi's answer was similar: **_If he even lays a hand on you, I'll incinerate him with my power… it is too creepy that they see you as the ultimate Uke or something… In fact, this place will be one of the first I destroy, since it is appalling to see… Was that a person being whipped by one of the waitresses?_**

Naruto looked to see one of the waiters being whipped by the waitresses for looking at the cute hot blonde guy and told them to go back to work, the whipped waiter giving Naruto a longing look which made Naruto's stomach churn.

Yuugao noticed it and grabbed his ear, dragging him close to her and then looked at him and kissed him on the mouth swiftly, her purple locks falling on her shoulders, mixing slightly with his blonde hair. The waiter let out a soft moan at the sight that the perfect uke was straight and then set to work.

Ayeka was still looking at Naruto like she was expecting and he asked; **"What can you eat here?" **she smiled at him and said; "Well, it all depends on your taste. We do have a house specialty of roast chicken deluxe, mixed with some herbs. I recommend that one, since it gives a nice taste shock to your taste buds." Naruto nodded and then watched as she licked her red lips, the lipstick on it shining as the saliva was over it and she said; "If you need me outside of the meal, for some relief, all you have to do is to call my name out and I will come." She smiled at him and blew him a little kiss and then went to get their order.

Yuugao looked at Naruto and said; "Well seems like Ayeka-chan likes you… she never proposes to give men some relief if they need it, because apparently she didn't think them worthy. She's got a great mouth, I've heard that a man who she has sucked off never wanted anyone other then her to do that again…" Naruto looked at Yuugao for a moment, thinking her mad that she actually said that but he could practically feel Ayeka winking at him from somewhere and when he turned around he saw her look at him. Personally he was creeped out, but inside his stomach, Kyuubi was giving himself some more entertainment.

**_I'll watch how you get yourself out of this, my kit. _**Kyuubi's voice spoke, with the massive fox looking at Naruto with its blood red eyes, looking at the boy's point of view, currently being focused on Ayeka who walked towards them with their order, which was delivered very fast. He looked at her swaying hips, noticing that she really put a good sway in them and as she bent over he could hear her voice; "You can call me Ayeka ' the mouth' Noboruhara. Come with me into the men's room if you want a little thrill…" she left afterwards but not before kissing him on the forehead and then being swatted away by Yuugao who found the behaviour of the waitress to be a bit offensive, but wasn't too vocal about it.

"Maybe I can show you something too, in the men's room… I do have a reputation to uphold though, being ANBU and all that…" she looked at him with a lustful look, which Naruto returned although it lessened once he spied a guy cracking a whip behind Yuugao while looking at him. _What is it with all those guys giving me those looks like I am some sex object. I am more then that! I strive to conquer every lady in the known world! _

Perverts in every universe sneezed at that moment, dismissing it as someone talking about it. Saotome Ranma sneezed especially hard the moment that he was about to kill his ex-fiancé, the sword piercing between her two breasts by accident, he had intended to lob off her head… he didn't regret becoming a serial killer after his father had forced him to marry the uber bitch that had been his ex-fiancé… now on with the other 452 fiancés left and he'd finally have some peace and quiet in his life…

He excused himself to the bathroom, aware that the two women were following him… in the next 15 minutes, he found out just why Ayeka was called 'the mouth'… He also learned that Yuugao was into some kinky things, including getting whipped.

When they returned to their table, Ayeka thanked Naruto for the drink she got. "I'd love to taste you once again… it was so yummy, so nutritious that we should get together sometime…" she grinned at him, showing off white teeth, making him look at the leather clad woman with his eyes slightly widened: "**You nearly sucked it off… You're like a vacuum…"**

Ayeka giggled at that: "That's another name for me indeed…" she left, swaying her ass looking sexy to his eyes, making him look at Yuugao and the woman said; "Want to try some little games at my house later? I've got this nice set of whips that you can use on me… this dirty girl needs to get a spanking…"

Naruto could feel the sweat drop appear on the back of his head as he looked at the purple haired ANBU, who was offering to let her get spanked by him, making it a very sexual thing… not that he didn't want to spank her, it was simply the principle that he got more women to take care of and the attention might be hazardous to his health if Tsunade used her strength to crush his nuts, like she threatened to do if he ever was unfaithful to her…

They got out of the restaurant, her saying goodbye to Ayeka and promising to bring Naruto over a few times to Ayeka's place to spice it up a bit, which made the leather clad girl giggle. The waiters all looked at Naruto with sad looks as they bade their perfect uke farewell…

Naruto was sure that the bulges in their underwear were just his imagination as he was hugged by the waiters in a goodbye gesture, before they were chased off by Ayeka who told them to leave the perfect guy alone.

* * *

Naruto absently noticed that he passed a few houses of the Rookie nine, not that he would notice it too much, since their occupants very much hated him. Shikamaru didn't really hate him, but was a bit apathetic towards him. Naruto realised that he might be close to Lee's house and decided to go visit Gai's prime student.

He knocked on the door, Yuugao standing next to him, acting the role of ANBU, her mask on her face to make sure that she wasn't recognised by anyone, and she would be going under the guise that she was protecting Uzumaki Naruto, by standing order of Hokage-sama.

"Naruto-kun?" Lee's voice came, the teenager looking at Naruto who smiled back at the young one. **"Is it alright for me to come in?"** Lee looked back inside. "I don't think my parents would be okay with it… They were alive when Kyuubi attacked so they'll hate you… But with ANBU-san with you, I wouldn't be surprised if they allowed you entrance in the house, just out of fear for ANBU-san's reprisal…"

Yuugao smiled slightly and then stepped inside, after Naruto who looked at the walls of the hall he found himself in and looked at the Taijutsu accessories, from simple blades to well crafted Katana's. "Tenten-san made sure I got a bit more decoration on the walls, so she gave me some of the weapons that she uses. Tousan! Kaasan! A guest is here!" His exclamation led to a man to emerge form one of the side rooms, looking at the visitors. "Oh it's you…" he was about to mutter a part about the demon boy befouling his house under his breath, until he noticed the ANBU in the hallway. "And an ANBU? What do we owe your presence, ANBU-san?"

Yuugao looked at the man, smiling slightly; "I have been assigned to guard Uzumaki-san since his life is in danger, by the order of the Godaime Hokage." The man seemed to be a bit upset about that and Lee said: "Naruto-kun and I will go to my room now, okay, Tousan?" the man looked at Lee for a moment before nodding his head and moving backwards a bit, allowing lee the passage to his room.

The trio went up a flight of stairs, making Naruto look at the walls, which were pretty nicely decorated, with pictures of famous taijutsu users. He even spotted a poster of Gai standing there in his green spandex, looking at everyone with blinking teeth. How the man had ever managed to get the picture published was beyond Naruto, for he watched and watched as the picture seemed to make the muscles ripple a bit, like magic.

When they entered lee's room, Naruto immediately closed his eyes, the overwhelming greenness of the green room hurting his eyes. He could hear Yuugao doing the same and Lee said in an energised voice; "This is my room! Do you like it?"

Once Naruto's eyes became accustomed to the green colouration he muttered: **" Very nice… my room itself is rather bare, but that won't stop me from liking your room…**" Lee didn't look a bit put out and said, while looking at Naruto with his eyes slightly shimmering: "You can have a poster of Gai-sensei to brighten your life up!" he reached behind his bed, which had a Gai motif on it, causing Naruto wonder if Gai had made a lot of those to inspire the people of Konoha.

He got an image of Gai standing on a plateau, camera's flashing, taking images of him as he looked at the camera, giving a speech about how the youth should not be repressed and that the fires of youth should burn brightly forever!

"Did you know that Gai-sensei used to be a model? He starred all over Fire Country in ashion shows, being called the Green Beast for the first time, usually posing in Training outfits. Here is one of the earlier posters of him." Naruto watched as a gargantuan image of Gai appeared in his face, the man only wearing a tiger printed piece of underwear. Besides him, Yuugao erupted in giggles and Naruto accepted, if only because Gai in a tiger stripe print would be very nice to have on the front door, to scare away unnecessary pests.

Three hours later, Naruto and Lee were talking about some of the more relevant things: "So you intend to raze Konoha to the ground?"** "Hai… they deserve to die for all they have done to me…" **Lee looked at the Jinchuriki who looked back at him with a rather feral look on his face.

Lee realised that this way would lead to the destruction of Konoha and decided to placate the Jinchuriki. "Surely you would want a few of the people to be spared?" Naruto looked at the young one and grinned, a bloodthirsty and feral one and said: **"I will let those live who do not fight me and Tousan… You, are one of them, as well as Gai."** Naruto looked at Yuugao and said; "**Together with the rest of us, we shall raze Konoha and build our own village instead, where no other people shall be maligned, lest they face the wrath of the Kage, me, with my Tousan's backing…" **lee looked solemnly and said; "You got my backing, like I said usually… Sometime destruction is needed for new life to occur… Please use the window to exit, since my parents wouldn't like to have you in the house for very long…"

Naruto nodded and said; **"Until we meet again, Maito Lee!" **Naruto winked, Lee getting the message that he was more like Gai's son then his parent's. Lee being Gai's legacy made him very important to the man.

With a swirl of leaves, Naruto left…

* * *

In a dark place, Orochimaru looked up to the sky, sensing a change in the winds in his favour… "I think it is time I go visit my old team-mate once again…"

* * *

Another Dark place, there was a liberation taking place, chains being broken and two broken men were being released. " Asuma-sensei, Kiba-kun, we've disabled the Jounin guards for a moment. You've got three minutes to escape. Shino-kun has knocked them unconscious with his bugs, now go and get that Demon what he deserves…"

Hyuuga Hinata was not a girl to be scorned, and still harboured some feelings for Naruto, they being changed to hatred as she thought that he had used demonic powers to make her like him. Then he had the gall to accuse Kiba of raping her sesnei, while he himself had done it, and the Hokage believed him over her teammate's statements…

Hyuuga Hinata was pissed off…

* * *

I hope everybody likes it… Gomen Nasai for it being late people, but I had a lot to do…And sorry that its so short... next chapter will have a bit more action into it HINT: Kiba and Asuma meet with Kurenai again...

No new sex scene yet, but I'm working on something that will definitively please a lot of people… longer chapters for Demon Serpent… that's my current main story… I'm really getting much into Orochimaru's past…

Here's a special part for an idea which never has been featured, and thus I claim responsibility for it being brought in to the world… just read

_Humanity… fools… all are fools! They curse me, despise me and all they bring is death… I tried so hard, but still they exile me, getting me captured by Akatsuki in a heartbeat… now they are busy extracting Kyuubi from me… oh well, I won't go down like this! I WILL fight…_

The process of extraction made him feel pain… god awful pain… he could feel a majority of Kyuubi's power still within his body, he screamed as the power turned his hair from a morning colour into the raven blackness of night… how his eyes burned and turned from sky blue to a murderous red, then into a deadly yellow, with slits in them…

"**Now, my final gift before I perish… Time…" **Naruto could feel a huge explosion around him, his body being put through a wringer and then expelled, suddenly seeing the blue sky around him, before impacting with the ground, feeling younger, stronger and… Weirder…

Well that's it… A Naruto is Orochimaru…

I'm the first one to think it up… I CLAIM THE IDEA!

Demon God of Chaos bids everyone a good day…

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Plans for War

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… though I will own some of the things like Jutsu, special people, other crazy stuff and such…

**---**

**Plans for War**

**---**

He looked at the wall, looking at the minute cracks in it. He was busy talking to his tousan, about how they were going to raze Konohagakure to the ground, without falling prey to the Shiki Fuuin. _Tousan, please consider that Tsunade-chan would never seal us, since she thinks that they deserve it… she has no bad intention towards us, and even likes it when I give her some pleasure… surely the council wouldn't attempt the jutsu because they wouldn't dare to loose one of their precious members. Think about another coursed of attack...** Like? All the others are blocked by shinobi, only summoning me would make sure that there would be no opposition, since there is no summon stronger then a Biju, and I happen to be the leader of them, with the largest amount of tails…**_

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" a voice was heard near his ear, making him look at the user of the voice, looking into the brown eyes of Mitarashi Anko. "Thinking about stuff, Anko-chan."

She grinned at him and said: "Anything I can help you with? I am known for my deadliness in combat, so if you need any help with disposing a few members of the ANBU, or the council, all you need to do is ask and it shall be done…" she licked his ear with her tongue, making him turn slightly red at the touch, though it faded away pretty fast, making him look at the wall once again, which made him feel like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "Anko-chan, can you summon Manda?"

He asked her, looking at her with his red eyes into her brown ones and she nodded. "It will deplete about 10 of my chakra reserves but I can summon the big snake… need it for some demolishing of Konoha or something?"

"Hai." Was his only answer, making her smile softly and speak in a softer voice: "Naruto-kun, do you need alternative forces? If you need them, I can talk to a man who might have them available…"

---

Orochimaru sneezed at that moment and he looked at Kabuto who gave him a weird look and said: "Proceed with the interrogation." Kabuto nodded and got out a needle, which was hooked up to some sort of battery and said; "Now, what can you tell us about the Raikage's plans to do to Otogakure…" Orochimaru smiled at the screams and the smell of burnt skin. He chuckled for a bit and then went to one of his computers, to try and check his results. He worked on it for a few hours, it being used mainly as data storage for results from his experiments and he decided, just for the hell of it to go and check out to see what the status was with his newest plan to eradicate Konoha from the face of the earth.

He looked in the special subfolder which he had made about Konoha's general reaction to the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and saw that a new status report had been added, making him open it, to look through it. It was made in a way so that he was able to access any file in the system, to be able to comprehend the data that was being put into the computers by certain clerks which had his absolute trust, Kabuto and three other ones being the ones who had been the ones able to put the information into the computers. With the report his eyes narrowed slightly and he settled into a thoughtful position:

_---_

_Status report on Uzumaki Naruto_

_The subject appears to be angry and resentful towards Konohagakure, managing to gain the appreciation of a great deal of women, and presumably having an intimate relationships with them, though one of them seems to be a bit miffed at being ignored. _

_The women in question are strong and diverse. The subject Mitarashi Anko appears to be around the subject for most of the time, sometimes teasing or being seductive towards the target. The subjects have been spotted engaging in sexual intercourse for multiple times in the subjects apartment due to the surveillance camera placed there. _

_A woman named Yuuhi Kurenai had been raped and the subject's reaction was extreme as he appeared to be one of the culprits, since the woman had gone into a coma. Observation has proven that Sarutobi Asuma and Inuzuka Kiba were the culprits, who had done that to Yuuhi Kurenai after lusting after her for some time. The statement of this agent would be that Yuuhi Kurenai and Uzumaki Naruto share a close relationship, due to the fact that Uzumaki Naruto appears to never stray too far from Yuuhi Kurenai's side. However, the time that they are spent separate is usually filled with the appearance of either Mitarashi Anko or another ANBU. The fact that there was a small accident with the camera has delivered some information that was without film, but with the audio only, we have been able to confirm that the subject Uzumaki Naruto has had intercourse with the Hokage, Inuzuka Hana, Mitarashi Anko, Yuuhi Kurenai and an ANBU whose name is unknown to this date… _

_The subject displays a very clear hostility to Konoha due to the expletives uttered under his breath when he meets one of the so-called Rookie nine, who scorn him save Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, me and Rock Lee. Status on the other subjects has been halted to see whether the Uzumaki Subject will be enough to eradicate the entire village. I urge caution when approaching him, but I would advise an alliance between Oto and Uzumaki Naruto. _

_It would also be beneficial to him, thanks to the Hokage being one of the women close to him, that you would handle this yourself, and not delegate the duty to one of us, since it might compromise our position._

_I hope you are well,_

_Your spy,_

_Yamanaka Ino_

_PS: When you destroy Konoha with Uzumaki-san's help, please allow me to kill Haruno Sakura… that big forehead of hers needs to get a bit… shortened…_

---

Orochimaru sighed as he looked at the report sent to him by the girl. She was a pretty good shinobi but lacked any extraordinary skill. He had talked to her for some time while he was in the area and happened to chance upon the girl, who was in a desperate situation and none of her team-mates had been around, and he had helped her out, and said that she should help him, and that he would help her realise her dream to be a good shinobi.

He didn't know why he had said that, but she had obeyed and he had given her a small scroll which held a few good ninjutsu for her use in tit, seeing that her arsenal hadn't really been much more then some genin moves, and most of the stuff learned in the Academy. She had also tried to use her mind technique, but he had been too fast for her to catch him with her spirit.

He looked at the report, which came with a picture of the blonde girl and he smiled softly. She seemed to be happy, and he briefly was reminded of Anko's cheerfulness, but he felt saddened because he and Anko were not together anymore…

He absently stroked the armrests of his chair. He felt lonely without Anko, and it had really been visible ever since Sarutoibi took his arms from him in that battle., he had seen her engage a few shinobi in combat and come out prevailing. It made him happy to see her fighting, to see the look of concentration on her eyes and made her look like a battle goddess. It had been right to pick her to be his apprentice, unlike him taking a Genin team to teach. He looked at the data in front of him, a few more reports being handed in by one of the clerks who put it in the right folder. Absently he reminded himself that Yuuichi would need promotion for the report on Iwagakure.

He looked out of the window, deciding that now was as good a time as any to go and make sure that there would be an alliance between Uzumaki Naruto and Otogakure. He looked at Kabuto and said; "I'll be going out for a few weeks, to discuss a possible alliance with a certain faction in the war. I want that everything is on schedule and ready for when I arrive back, understood?" Kabuto nodded his head and said; "Of course, Orochimaru-sama…"

Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke, making his exit smoothly, his presence simply being enough to make sure that there would be no opposition, since he gave off an aura of dread every time he relaxed his chakra a bit… that was why people thought he was so scary, just because his aura was so damn scary that they didn't dare to approach him.

----

Naruto was thinking about different things at once, about how he would be able to topple the walls, about how he would be able to get away without his tousan getting sealed or hurt. **_Don't worry too much about me, I'll survive whatever those humans throw at us, you should be more caring about your own survival…_**

Naruto looked at the ground for a moment and then decided that he would need to talk to Kurenai about perhaps layering the village with a collective genjutsu to make them attack each other. He would be able to supply the chakra if she needed it.

--------

Hyuuga Hinata was a bit pissed off at the moment. She looked around for Uzumaki Naruto, who was rumoured to be around here, but hadn't found anyone yet. She looked around with her Byakugan, but there was no place where he was. Eventually she decided to just go and try and look for him in a different place then the Hokage Monument and decided that she better check the Academy for him, while Kiba and Shino and Asuma would go and get Kurenai-san away from that controlling jutsu that Naruto must have used on her.

----

Tsunade was not pleased at the fact that there seemed to be a mountain of paperwork in front of her, and that Shizune was looking at her with a grin on her face and said; "Hokage-sama, you can handle this by yourself I hope, I'll be off to go and talk to Naruto-kun now about some medical experiments I need a test subject for…"

---

Naruto was at the current moment enjoying a bit of spare time to go and ready up on some of the newest weapons of mass destruction( read: Breasts) in a scientific magazine(Read: Pornographic magazine with chicks with huge boobs) and didn't find them to be to his liking., the shopkeeper looked a bit pissed at him but Naruto just grin ed in a dark fashion and then left the store, already beginning to think that a good nice picture of Tsunade would solve a lot of his problems, with her huge breasts hanging like ripe melons…

He looked a bit disturbed to any spectators that might be watching, but the sheer depth of his sanity was very distorted… to say it in blunt words; he was sane in an unsane fashion. The aiura which slowly burned around him made everyone who looked at him look at the ground, a palpable taste of fear on the person's tongue, making them feel fear beyond anything that they had ever felt before.

Kyuubiu was to be thanked for that. It had lent its aura to Naruto, who utilised it to keep people away from him after he had left the erotic novel store and he grinned as a little child walked away from him in fright, tears spilling from her cheek. He grinned and then moved forwards, looking at Iruka who was walking up ahead: **"Iruka-sensei."** He said, looking at the man who turned around, only to be hit with the dreadful aura and flinched.

"N-n-naruto-kun." He said, the aura of fear sweeping over him once his student came towards him and Naruto got a most disturbing grin on his face and then said; "Are you going to come and help me to get some things to Tsunade-baachan's office? She said something about me being able to get all the help needed if I asked a shinobi, saying something about a rise in pay check for those who could see past the prejudice." Iruka immediately cheered up a bit, though fear still gripped his heart.

Naruto grinned and then handed Iruka a few scrolls with some… things in them… they were some of the small recordings that he had managed to get from the 'sessions' with his girlfriends…

When he knocked on the office of the Hokage, he waited for 5 minutes and then entered without even waiting for permission to see the Hokage napping on the desk, a hint of drool on her beautiful face. He smiled softly as he said; **"This is how you wake her up without her sending you to the monument for waking her up."**

He gently lifted her head and then bent down so he was on equal level with her face and then kissed her full on the lips, letting his tongue go into her mouth, probing inside to see if it would wake her up.

Iruka froze as he saw his most daring and unpredictable student give the Hokage a big sensual kiss on the mouth, watching how the woman's eyes opened slowly. She broke the kiss by slowly pushing his head away slightly and then saying; "You want me again, right?" she looked at him sleepily and then smiled, loosening her top a bit. **"Iruka-sensei is in the room too, you know… he might die from blood loss if you keep exposing those big tits of yours…"**

Was his comment and the Hokage chuckled and said; "Anything to please you, Naruto-kun. Now, what does Umino-san want to talk to me about?"

"**Actually I want his help with levelling most of Konohagakure. Iruka-sensei, can you help?"** the question made the man's eyes blink a few times and he said; "Level Konoha? Hokage-sama, you agree with this?"

Tsunade nodded and said; "If my boyfriend wants the village to die for treating him unjust, then they'll have to die… I'd be the first Hokage-turned-Nukenin…" Iruka was now having a big sweat drop on the back of his head, thinking;_Naruto really knows how to handle people… he even got the Hokage to help kill off the majority of the village because they didn't treat him well…_

Iruka's look of surprise didn't go unheeded and with a pretty big amount of smoke, the ero-sennin of Konoha appeared in the office of the Godaime Hokage to see Naruto sitting on Tsunade's lap, looking satisfied as he kissed one of the women he loved.

"Wooh, already getting past first base, right my student?" did the man make his first comment and Naruto smiled and said; **"Did a six some just a day ago, Ero-sennin… having 5 women with you is tiresome…"** Jiraiya looked at his student with the fire of hentaiism shining in his eyes and said; "Give me details, details I tell you!"

"**Tsunade-chan uses those big boobs of her to do wonderful things to your body, massaging with them, making me feel really good while Yuugao-chan and Kurenai-chan are busy licking my nipples…"** Naruto grinned with a quite exquisite smile at his face and then looked at the old man who was scribbling on the notepad and said; **"You want to say something, Ero-hentaisennin?"**

The man nodded and said: "Inuzuka Kiba and Sarutobi Asuma have escaped the Torture and Interrogation division." Immediately Naruto's posture turned to full alert. **"I think I might have an idea who might be behind their escape. Ero-sennin, you go and track down those bastards with Tsunade-chan and Iruka-sensei and I'll be going after the little backstabbing Hyuuga bitch."** Tsunade nodded and said; "Her crush on you must have shifted to Kiba when you were unveiled as a jinchuriki, so it would be plausible for you to be going after her. Iruka, what would you say of his assumption?"

Iruka nodded and said; "Hyuuga Hinata was a shy and quiet girl in class, partially because of her infatuation with Naruto. She got over that since the Incident and when I saw her with her team-mates, I saw that she blushed when Kiba spoke to her once, offering her another serving, with her stuttering the same. Also, I have seen that she gives Naruto a glare every time her eyes meet his."

Naruto nodded and said; **"She is the most logical choice, so I will be making sure that she won't be a threat, and then tie her up and bring her to my apartment for some interrogation done by Anko…"** he grinned as he could already see Anko dressed in a dominatrix outfit, about to dispense justice on Hinata.

His grin seemed to encourage Tsunade since she said: "I'll just slug them in the nuts once with all my strength and they should be knocked out. Jiraiya, do your worst…" the old man nodded and off the shinobi were. Iruka had surmised that Aburame Shino was with them and wasn't proven wrong when he saw the bug user lurk near the Academy. "Shino-kun, you are hereby wanted to present yourself to the Hokage's office immediately, for questioning upon the release of A-ranked criminals Sarutoi Asuma and Inuzuka Kiba." The boy simply nodded and said: "Shall we go, Iruka-san?" Iruka nodded and they were off to the Hokage's office.

"Kurenai-chan." Was the name that emerged from his lips as he saw the ruby eyed shinobi look in his direction and saw the eyes widen out of fear as she saw the men who had raped her.

"**Hinata-chan…"** he said as he looked at the Byakugan user who stood in an open clearing, clearly looking at him as he appeared on a branch, immediately getting into a stance which seemed to belong to the Jyuuken and he grinned and said; **"So you want to mess with the big bad demon for yourself now, Hinata-chan…"**

She didn't say anything, but darted forwards, with him reacting to her attack and weaving through the trees, leading her to another part of the forest and he grinned at her presence, sensing that she was radiating some killing intent, which made it all the more exciting for him.

Orochimaru stood on the wall of Konoha, looking over the village, which hadn't changed since he almost destroyed it, save that Tsunade's face now decorated the Hokage's monument. He grinned to himself as he jumped onto the rooftops with a gargantuan leap, intent on finding Naruto immediately to propose an alliance. He sensed Kyuubi's chakra being used slightly in the forest to his left, being hyper sensitive to chakra thanks to his own manipulation skills, which were phenomenal, with him easily becoming the best medicnin known to history, had he wanted to become one… his control exceeded Tsunade's which was already enough to make her go into history as the strongest woman alive.

Hinata struck his left shoulder with a Jyuuken strike as she attacked him as he stood on a training field, interrupting the training session which Tenten and Neji were holding… actually making Lee stop punching as the Hyuuga girl attacked Naruto with all her strength, striking tenketsu with her hands, the byakugan making her aim perfect, making Naruto smile as he felt his arm lock up and he moved to block the next strike. He grinned at the girl and then attacked with a kick to her midriff, sending her up against a tree. With Kyuubi's chakra he began to open his tenketsu once again.

"**How are you feeling now, Hinata-chan? Did the little demon kick your sorry little ass?" **that seemed to enrage the Hyuuage girl and the veins around her eyes bulged and she continued her Jyuuken assault, all the while screaming: "YOU RAPED KURENAI-SENSEI, YOU ANIMAL! I'LL KILL YOU FOR DEFILING HER AND GETTING KIBA INCARCERATED!" Naruto could not help but laugh at the girl and he said; **"Stop whining girl, if I wanted to, I would have killed them myself. True., she was found in my apartment, but I wasn't there at the time. She was discovered by an ANBU and the apprentice to the Hokage. They only mentioned that I MIGHT have done it, had I not been on the edge of the land of Fire, using a skill to make sure that I was mentally stable thanks to this blasted seal!" **

He grinned in a disturbed fashion and they clashed once again and Hinata got a cut on hr cheek, an a punch in the stomach thanks to one of his fists embedding themselves into her stomach.

"Branch member, help me out." She said, looking at Neji who looked at the fight with an arrogant smirk on his face, but looked a bit surprised that she addressed him in that way. "Hinata-sama…"

Her hands moved to form a single hand seal and Neji's eyes went wide as the seal on his forehead began to burn. The realisation that the once kind girl was now forcing him to do combat came to mind, and after catching something about Kyuubi being sealed into Naruto, he knew that the child might have had an even worse seal on him, for if it broke, mass destruction would follow.

Hinata could feel Naruto's hot breath on her neck after he had momentarily disappeared from her view and he said; **"I'd never treat a family member like that, like he was a toy for you to break at your will… Now, prepare to feel pain…" **he grabbed her from behind, touching her breasts, causing her to go red in the face out of anger and then gave them a squeeze and then brought his hands upwards, to break her hand seal and release Neji from the jutsu which would kill him through the seal.

Hinata struggled to get her hands back, since Naruto had grabbed them and pulled them behind her back, looking at her and saying; **"Anko-chan wil have her fun with interrogating you, Hinata-chan. She wants to try out a huge 13 inch dildo called the Ruinator. Would you mind if I got a feel before that?" **He didn't wait for her reply and simply raked his claws over her clothing, the fabric ripping easily, her hands being held by a tail made from chakra, which bound them together.

Naruto watched as her breasts spilled out and he lifted them for a bit and then said; **"Seems you can still work as a Hyuuga breeding machine, Hinata-chan…" **he moved lower, to her private parts, the clothing being ripped in a straight line, if she would be able to move, she wouldn't have been able to keep it together. It was extremely embarrassing for a girl.

Neji watched how Naruto held his cousin, and he smirked slightly, seeing that he got her in a perfect hold, being able to do whatever he wished to her without her being able to fight back. She seemed to be fuming, but she couldn't kill him. He looked at Tenten and then knocked her out with a small bit of chakra, making it seem like she fainted from exhaustion, since she looked ready to make Naruto a eunuch.

"**Nighty Night Hinata-chan." **He said, biting her in the neck, activating a seal on her neck which would keep her weak, his own creation modelled after the ten no fuuin. **"Neji-kun, are you with me or against me?" **

The Hyuuga slowly nodded and said; "With you. The Hyuuga Branch house is better off without members of the Main house killing them off, what Hinata tried to do. If you bring that change with you, I follow you with my heart." Naruto nodded and then said: "**I'll bring her to my place which also serves as an interrogation place for Anko. Gai-sensei, Lee-kun, thank you for the poster and goodbye, I've got a girl to get to Anko-chan."**

He departed in a flurry of leaves, Hinata struggling a bit. He was on his way back to his apartment until he heard a huge thunk and a ghastly scream which made him be remembered about Tsunade punching someone in the crotch.

He shuddered, hoping that the bearded Jounin would be the victim, until he watched Gamabunta's form loom over the village and a leg was lifted and then smashed down and the toad became out of existence.

"Naruto-kun…" a serpentine voice was heard and he looked at Orochimaru who sat on a branch opposite of his, looking at his captive and then extending his hand and a snake shot forth, injecting a venom into Hinata's body which would keep her unconscious for a while.

"I want to have a little chat about your activities and the possibility of an alliance between Otogakure and you." Orochimaru sounded a bit pleased and Naruto gave himself a small pat on the back for staying calm when Sandaime's murderer was sitting on a branch opposite e of him. **"I am listening…" **was all that he said for the moment.

--------------

A new chapter done, and I hope to have 800 reviews in total for this story. My aim is to have one story which will have 1000 reviews…

Just to tell my classmates that it is possible that a guy in their class can achieve such a number…

So, please review. Whoever is reading this, review. It might not be a work of art, but I worked hard on it, so please give me a review telling how I did it and if you like it and I would be very grateful.


	13. Snake in the grass, Kiba and Asuma are

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, but felt indebted to my fans… (I know you guys are out there) to write this…

**

* * *

Snake in the grass, Kiba and Asuma are NOT bad ass… thought Tsunade is…**

* * *

Orochimaru looked at Naruto, looking for any sort of weakness that might be in the child's stance but finding none. " Alright, Naruto-kun. The alliance I wish to form is in your benefit. As the Otokage, I wish to assault Konohagakure, and have discovered that you have no love for this village. We wish to make sure that you will join us when we attack. In return, we can spare the people you cherish."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about the offer from Orochimaru for a few moments, before opening his eyes. **" The idea is good, but is there any way that I can make sure that the people I cherish will be able to fight with me in the battle? I have a Hokage ready to fight with me at all times.." **Orochimaru's eyebrow was raised at that, his amusement in his voice as he spoke: " Oh? You've managed to convert Tsunade-chan to your cause?"

Naruto nodded, looking at Hinata who was still over his shoulder and then giving her a good hit on the head, to keep her knocked out, a lump growing where he had hit her, the feeling of the hit probably having knocked her out again, had she been aware of him.

" **Hai. She was most agreeable after our first date…" **Naruto spoke, a small tinge of humour entering his voice. He looked at the serpentine man, then said; " **Can you do a jutsu I invented? It would be a bit easier to converse with a female then with a male. The hand seals are…" **Naruto explained the order of seals, the name and the reason, because of the fact that Orochimaru was a wanted criminal who was on the top priority kill list of Konoha.

Three minutes later, a poof of smoke and a rather high feminine squeak sounded through the area, as Orochimaru gained parts that he didn't know he could have… the genius shinobi, the slayer of the Sandaime Hokage… had botched up a jutsu that was like the henge… and payed the price by being turned into a female version of himself, though with almost no visible changes, save for the fact that a chest that could rival Tsunade had appeared, and a most feminine area between the legs had replaced what had been male genitalia..

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Orochimaru was besides him… err… herself, feeling so damn humiliated after trying the jutsu, and discovering that he was now a female, probably permanent. The object of his ire was in sight, looking at him with a strange look, before also trying the jutsu, which transformed him into a busty blonde, with assets that were at least a bit bigger then her own, Orochimaru noted… then shook her head, she didn't want to think female thoughts…

* * *

" **Seems like the great Orochimaru flunked a jutsu…" **Naruto could not help but say, looking at the man like something rare had happened, the feeling of happiness not being able to be banished from his face. The form that Orochimaru had taken was at least appealing to his eyes, the slight cleavage that had been given giving him a good view of her breasts, though he rapidly turned green at the idea that he liked Orochimaru's chest…

The feeling that spread through his body was strange, when he had transformed into the sexy no jutsu form, like it had been a change on a totally different level. There was a feeling in his nether regions, that made him very uncomfortable. He felt himself there, and gulped quite audibly. With him, his nether regions totally had disappeared.

_Otousan? Its gone…_ he said to Kyuubi in his mind. **_I can't help but say that you brought this upon yourself… But let me see what I can do…_** Naruto was getting anxious as the feeling of something missing being so depressing, from being turned from a healthy specimen of the male kind into a female. He looked at Orochimaru and said;" **Nothing to be done about it… usually it worked like a modification of the henge, but now it seems to be rather permanent…" **Orochimaru sighed. " Better get used to it then… and she WAS unconscious, though it was a rather nice touch that you knocked her on the head again… stupid Hyuuga bitches…"

Naruto nodded, his body being female but his mind male. He looked at Orochimaru and said; " **Let's just get her back to my apartment, where Anko will go and give her a pretty good interrogation…" **Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and said; " Can I help? I know a thing or two about torture…" Naruto nodded, moving through the trees once again, his Hyuuga burden feeling a bit heavier due to his changed physique. He didn't mind that he flashed quite a few men with his attire being more suited for a male then for a female. The clothing had been pretty loose when he was a male and even now, it was a bit loose, thus allowing some cleavage to be seen. Naruto wasn't too modest in anyway, so when he got to his apartment he just kicked open the door:" " **One Hyuuga bitch for the taking!" **and threw Hinata inside, causing her to collide with the wall… with a satisfying crunch.,

Hinata was just waking him, hearing something about taking, before experiencing a flying sensation. She had just opened her eyes and saw a white wall come closer and closer, and then she knew nothing, the hit having been enough to knock her out.

Mitarashi Anko wasn't a foolish woman. She looked at the blonde woman who had entered, the brunette behind her looking very suspicious, though in possession of a chest to rival Tsunade's. " Who are you and what do you want in this private residence?"

Naruto shook his head, having hoped that Anko would have recognized her and then explained: **" It is me, Uzumaki Naruto, supreme lover and currently a female thanks to a botched attempt at a jutsu… the hot chick behind me is called… what do you want to be called, hot stuff?" **Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at Naruto, a small vein appearing on the back of her head and then she sighed and said; " Mitarashi Ayeka…" Anko's eye twitched: "Don't you take my mom's name! Foxy-chan, beat that Kaasan imposter!"

Naruto just watched Orochimaru develop a sweat drop on the back of her head, thinking about how off his student had become while not under his tutelage. The feeling of general unease hung around him like a thick cloud, making Naruto give Orochimaru a strange look. Orochimaru herself seemed to be pretty unaffected by it, making an aloof image of herself appear. She looked at Anko and shook her head, a small smile on her face: " Anko-chan… does your seal hurt?" Orochimaru looked at Anko for that moment, letting a small sliver of her chakra enter Anko's body through their connection. Immediately the seal activated and began to spread over Anko's body, the method of suppression by the Sandaime Hokage not being enough since Orochimaru had been developing a good way to counter that, since it would be pretty handy to have another person loyal to him in Konoha. " Anko-chan, do you feel it burning? Surrender, and it will calm down. Fight it, and it will keep on burning…"

Naruto watched as he could feel the chakra within the body of the one named Mitarashi Anko begin to change, Anko slowly submitting to the ten no fuuin. The seal seemed to do its work good, but then he decided to halt this. **" Ayeka-chan, stop this. You are now female, and I'm sure that you'll need Anko-chan's advice about clothing and other things. She can't do that if you submit her to that seal, so stop it or I'll beat you."**

Ayeka pouted slightly before canceling the execution of the seal, the seal fading away, leaving a panting Anko to sit on the floor, her legs slightly spread apart as she looked up at Ayeka, who was grinning most viciously; " Orochimaru-sensei…"

Ayeka shook her head; " I used to be Orochimaru, but thanks to this numbskull I've been transformed into this… stupid faggot." Naruto scoffed at that and said:**" Now you sound like the redhead, that you sent to try and capture Sasuke." **

Ayeka didn't care: " You took away my manliness! You should be the one to restore it, but you made yourself a female too…" Naruto could not help but grin slightly, but then looked a bit serious; "**Seriously, how do you think to invade Konoha with your forces? There is no way that you'd be able to sneak past the ANBu like that, especially with you in the lead, since you always want to make a grand entrance." **

Ayeka gave a small smile and said; " I have my ways of getting a large force of people in Konoha without much of a problem. Now, we need to talk about who you want to have spared…"

Naruto thought about it for a few moments, coming up with the names of Yuugao, Tsunade, Kurenai, Hana, Shizune and some of the Rookie nine. The feeling that this was extremely important flashed through him and he could feel a change go through his body, signifying that something had changed, making him look at Ayeka, grinning an utmost devilish smile.

" **The people that will need to be spared at the current moment are Anko-chan, Tsunade-chan, Kurenai-chan, some of my ex-class members, Neji Hyuuga and a few of the village people…" **Naruto felt a tingling through his body as he finished the sentence, looking at Ayeka for a moment before feeling his body changing shape, a male part of genitalia come back, the breasts shrinking and Kyuubi roaring in success…

"**I'm male again… WOOHOOO!"** an exclamation of happiness did come from his mouth, looking at Ayeka for a moment, then deciding that celebrating this new thing was good, and immediately he did just that, kissing Anko on her lips, a long drawn out kiss..

_What the hell… why do I feel so hot by just watching that kiss? No, I'm a man, I shouldn't feel this way… but he does have a rather nice face, very attractive, and he seems to be able to know how to kiss a woman…ARGH!_

* * *

Tsunade was looking at the bearded ex-Jounin, who stood defiant at a rooftop, looking at her with a good amount of distaste in his eyes. " Seems we gotta fight then…" the trench knife in his hand began to glow., but Tsunade was simply faster, the fist making contact with his crotch and giving quite the meaty crack as it impacted, sending the man into convulsions, the pain of having his balls and penis being hit with a force equal to two elephants coming down on someone being enough to make sure that he would be quite out of it for some time.

Just for good measure, she grabbed him in his crotch and then jerked hard, Asuma's eyes flying open, a ghastly scream coming from the man's throat, which seemed to be so loud that it made everyone in the vicinity cringe as he was violently unmanned by the Hokage, who held the piece of skin with some meat on it in her hand, before dropping it, as blood began to seep out of the wound, the piece of flesh being still within the pants that he wore…

"You're going down, bitch…" was all that she said, grinning all the while as she pressed several points on the man's torso, which would immobilize the muscles to a certain extent, thus giving the man no ability to move…

The blood that was getting all over her hands was nothing of note to her, as she began to make Asuma into something that would resemble a bearded piece of ground up meat soon, with a few cloth bundles wrapped around it…

* * *

Kiba received divine justice. His sister tracked him down and gave a single command to her dogs: " Go and bite him where it hurts, feel free to rip it off…"

A scream of utmost pain was heard, followed by an almost canine screech… and Kiba's reproductive organs were lost forever, due to them being eaten by a dog. Hana gave a small grin, before going off to inform that Kiba was taken care off, instructing her minions to bring the body to the ANBU interrogation division after some more biting had taken place…

Naruto looked at Ayeka, grinning all the while looking at her and then patting his crotch, feeling that all was back to its normal state and said; **" Well… I think its time to go now… let's see how Tsu-chan has handled her opponent… and if I'm not mistaken, Hana-chan will have caught someone now… I'm not sure why she managed to catch him, though I think it was just luck that she happened to cross paths with one, and attacked… Ero-sennin should have handled one… "** Ayeka sighed, looking at Naruto for a moment, before speaking up: " He was my team-mate… And still, he manages to astound me with his stupidity."

She shook her head, then looked at Naruto once again. " So do we have a deal, Naruto-kun?" **" Hai. When you assault Konoha, I shall help you…" **Ayeka nodded, before walking to the window, opening it and jumping out of it.

She happened to come upon the scene of Jiraiya looking at the body of Kiba, a small frown on the man's face, as he saw the ripped off pieces of what used to be the male anatomy of Kiba. "Not a nice sight eh, Jiraiya-kun?"

* * *

Jiraiya looked up to see a vision of loveliness staring at him with eyes that seemed like molten gold, and one of the biggest chests that he ever had seen. The feeling that there would be another novel dedicated to that beauty popped in his mind and he procured his note-book. "So, who might you be, gorgeous?"

Ayeka shook her head, sighing at her ex-team-mate's pervertedness and looked at him, a sly smile appearing on her face; " Well well… you want to know my name then, Jiraiya-kun?" she cooed, something that seemed to be natural to her, having mastered it within mere seconds.

" Hai, gorgeous…" Ayeka's smile was absolutely predatory now and she answered: " Well then… I'll give you three clues… the first one is that I love snakes… the second is that you know me pretty well and the third… I was in your genin team, and made Chuunin before you, three days before you achieved the same rank…" Jiraiya added up all the clues, before getting into a ready stance: " Orochimaru! How dare you come back?" Ayeka shook her head and said: "Almost correct, Jiraiya-kun… though there was a bit of an accident, and I am now a female thanks to that infernally cute blonde jinchuriki…"

Jiraia blinked at that revelation, truly having seen nothing like that coming, it being absurd that Orochimaru, arguably the most intelligent of them, could be duped into trying a jutsu that transformed him into a female…

" I'll be seeing you later… Ask Naruto-kun for the details…" and Ayeka was gone, off to Otogakure to get everything ready. She would come back later, to inform Naruto that everything was ready. She wanted Konohagakure destroyed so much that allying with the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi was nothing… as long as the hated streets got destroyed…

And then, when she was standing on the wall that was the last part of Konoha that she would touch, she looked back at Konoha, speaking words which would go into history:

" And now, you will reap what you have sown… Kyuubi and Orochi shall return to wreak havoc…"

* * *

Orochimaru is the Orochi! And is a woman! dies of shock, but revives due to falling power cable… Beware more things in the next chapter for Dinner Date, where Kiba and Asuma will be brought to justice, Ino will reveal herself, and Sasuke will enter the picture…

My accepted Review count for the next update is 888 reviews for the next chapter… come on guys, only 67 more reviews! I know you guys can do it! And girls, I know you can write the reviews!

(a special new chapter for my own Collection of Naruto ? is up… a very odd pairing, I might add…)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Sasuke, Orochimaru and Naruto: Evil

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I would like to, but then it'd resemble a hentai plot more then a normal one…. How I love to corrupt innocent little people like you, my readers, into thinking about the darkness in the world and becoming my minions, who will sow chaos and terror all over the world, and glorify my name… but that is just wishful thinking.

**

* * *

Sasuke, Orochimaru and Naruto: Evil, cunning and sexy!

* * *

**

Naruto didn't like to see the looks that he was getting from the people in the room. "**So what? I needed some help toppling the village, and while I have no thought that we all together could do it, we still would need some manpower to take the brunt. Tsunade, you mighty be the Hokage, but you sure as hell wouldn't be able to defend yourself against more then ten Jounin at the same time, and I am pretty sure that the majority of you would not be able to fight off at least three, while I would probably be able to massacre pretty much of the village but that would make sure that I would die in the end, since my body would age so goddamn much until I'd be an old man and die prematurely, aged 100 years within the span of a single day." **Naruto shook his head since the mental image he got from his body shrinking until it was like a wrinkled old man, who would salivate all over people when he was hugged, didn't appeal to him one bit. He wanted to be fit and strong, not old and wrinkled…

Sasuke looked up at the sky, deep in thought. He had been with Orochimaru for some time now, and the man had taught him a lot, the jutsu that he had learnt being very diverse. The general feeling that he had gotten from training under the serpent Sennin was that he would be powerful beyond his belief, and that he'd surely defeat Itachi without a hitch. He looked at the sky, watching a star fall slowly, trekking over the night sky. " It is so hard… so lonely.." he muttered, more to himself then to anyone else, waiting for his sensei to return. He spotted a blur, which advanced upon him with terrible speed, and readying his own sword, a replica of Orochimaru's kusanagi, waiting for the person to come more in view, and slowly relaxing once he saw the lanky frame of his sensei, who dropped on a tree in front of him.

"Orochimaru-sensei." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, without even pausing in her stride, then beckoned him to follow her. "Something has happened, but I have Uzumaki Naruto's support against Konoha." Sasuke noticed that Orochimaru's voice seemed to have turned higher, though he dismissed it as merely being tired. After all, when one is tired, they tend to hear strange things.

Orochimaru could feel her body more aware then before, knowing that there was something happening to it, which made her feel slightly nauseous, making her feel so sick, knowing that there was something wrong with your body. She looked at Sasuke, thinking him to be looking like a dreamy god who had descended from heaven just for her, and seriously would fall in love with her, whose ambition it was to live forever. " Sasuke-kun…" her voice was soft, causing the young man to turn around and look at Orochimaru, who paused, looking at the young man, licking her lips… "Do you desire me?" and stood straight, allowing her breasts to be seen, causing Sasuke to turn a deadly pale colouration.

"You're a woman?" he asked, looking at Orochimaru's rather impressive chest, though warding the idea that the man might be coming on to him. Orochimaru smiled at Sasuke and said: " Would you like to experience a real woman?" Sasuke turned even paler at that, the idea of doing that with a man/woman was something that he had feared, especially after he knew that Orochimaru was most certainly male, from some of the reports he had read while being in Orochimaru's chambers a few times. " How have you been made a female?"

Orochimaru twirled on the branch slightly. " Naruto-kun made me this way, and I couldn't want it better. I still want the destruction of Konoha, but now he's finally gone to make me feel complete, since I have always wanted to have a beautiful body, which my other body just wasn't…" Sasuke took a few steps back, looking at the Sennin, who was licking her lips at the sight that he presented. " I want my first time as a woman to be with you, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke began to sweat, the feeling of dread building up within his toes, making him look at Orochimaru with a bit of dread showing in his eyes. " Be with me? You have got to be kidding… I'm out of here." Blushing, he began to make his way towards Otogakure, with a rather disappointed Orochimaru following slowly, though she kept her eyes on Sasuke's rather nice and shapely ass, thinking about how she wanted to pinch it, and make sure that Sasuke would love her.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand was really busy with getting himself some more followers, as he looked around for something to do, and having decided to look for the followers he needed, he walked into the flower shop, to get a small bouquet for Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and Yuugao and Hana. He owed them some flowers, since he had also had sex with them, and a present had been good with keeping up the relationship with the woman that you liked, according to Jiraiya and other unnamed sources.

" **Ino, I am looking for some flowers. I need them for a feisty woman, an woman with authority, a hot sex bomb on feet, a dog lover and an ANBU with some for a medic as a thank you." **Ino looked up from the flowers she was tending to, and then went to get the order, coming out of the back with them three minutes later.

" Naruto-kun, here is your order. So, how is everything with Kurenai-sensei and Tsunade-sama?" Naruto gave her a look that seemed to be a cross between a deadly glare and a look that would silence anyone. **"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that, but they are fine, on another note…" **he looked at Ino, seeing that she was looking at him with a somewhat gentle look, that looked to be in place on her face, making him curious as to the reason. " **You're one of the ones that Orochi-chan told me about, aren't you?"** Ino paled a bit.

_How does he k now about Orochimaru-sama? Did Orochimaru-sama speak to him? Shit, now I got to ask him, and I can't do it out here, or else my cover will be blown…_ She looked at him with indecision in her eyes, making his grin widen.

" **I guess we should speak about this where nobody is around, right?"** she nodded, calling for her mother to take over for a bit, so that she could talk to Naruto about an important mission, to which Naruto simply laughed, then said that she shouldn't worry too much, since Obaachan would be somewhat relaxed with him, ever since he had that run-in with the two nukenin from Kusa, giving him some low risk missions. They met on the roof of the flower shop, in a secluded space, where they couldn't be overheard…

"So, what did He tell you?" Naruto looked at her, then answered the question **" Nothing, though I had a sneaking suspicion that you could have been one, since you seemed to be a bit sympathetic, and nobody who is really loyal to the village would act sympathetic to me, since I'm a social outcast, just because I have a big demon locked within my body." **Ino looked at him for a moment, before closing her eyes for a moment, then asked; **"**I'll help you out in the defeating of the village, if you keep this a secret…"

Naruto nodded. **" Who am I to tell anyone about it? I've got more things to do then to tell people about my relationships I have with them." **Ino nodded. " All about secrecy, are you now? I remember that you never seemed to be able to keep yourself hidden, bragging about your skills and that you would be Hokage some day." Naruto looked at Ino for a moment, before going through his blonde hair with a hand, looking at Ino for a moment, then sighing deeply and saying; **" Technically I'm Hokage already, since I'm sleeping with one, and can easily match her in power… but well, the people still don't want to believe it… But I don't care, since this village will be dust in the air soon…"** Naruto's smirk turned very vicious, looking at Ino with his eyes seemingly burning with unholy fire, that seemed to be unable to be turned off when his thoughts went to the ultimate destruction of Konohagakure.

"Naruto-kun, there are you. I need you, now!" Shizune appeared there, looking at Ino with a bit of surprise on her features as the presence of the girl was unexpected to her, but she did not care. " Come on , I want to feel you inside me, Now!" Ino was very close to face faulting at the behaviour of the chief medic, who looked so hot and bothered that she seemed to be so horny like she wanted to have so much sex until she dropped…

"**Not in public dear, not in public…" **Naruto's voice was heard, making Shizune look at him for a moment, then say her own reply: " I don't care;. Just take me against a wall, rape me if you must, but I need something to fill my pussy!" Naruto was on the verge of doing just that, while Ino looked on, sweating slightly as she looked at the interaction between the medic and demon carrier.

" Please don't do it on the roof, we don't want any suspicious stains, and they might think it was you and me, since we are up here all alone, and my dad doesn't exactly trust me too much around boys…" Ino looked a bit worried at Shizune and Naruto, both of which smiled slightly, then Naruto said: **"I'll protect you until the day you die, Ino-chan… It's a promise…" **

Kyuubi looked through naruto's eyes, having noticed something during the talk with Orochimaru, and wanting to elaborate on it, **_" orochi is female… so, that's why Orochimaru couldn't change back… so… do the math Kit… Orochimaru is in love with power… and think about who is the most powerful in the world?"_** _Me? **"That's correct…" **Ewwww… gross…**"I hope you aren't becoming a paedophile…" **I'd never…**"What about the girl in Wave?" **She was only repaying me for saving her, it was her who was the paedophile… I was 16…**"She had a son…"** And? Inari doesn't even know I did his mom… damn, that was some of the most learning experiences in my life… Tsuname sure knew how to keep a man occupied…those lovely tits…**"Going to cheat on the blonde sex-bomb?" **Tsunade? She'd rip my balls off with a tug if I tried to cheat on her…_ the idea was something that immediately made his mind turn back to the present and he looked at Shizune, who was looking at him weirdly, making him realise that she was wanting, and he also knew that there would have to be some sating to do for his lusts, and that Shizune would be a willing participant…

* * *

Somewhere else, Orochimaru was looking at her notes, about a way that she might be able to return to a male body, though she knew that she would like to remain female, and she didn't even know sure why she wanted to stay female. Though, a certain blonde child's face found its way into her thoughts, then thinking about the power that he possessed, the feral look that seemed to be permanent now, and the look that he gave Tsunade, who seemed to be impressed by his skills as a negotiator, something similar to the skills that Orochimaru possessed too, but the ease with which he had been made to get more out of the agreement then initially agreed upon was astounding. And so, Orochimaru's thoughts wandered to the blonde Jinchuriki, thoughts of how to get him to herself, and doing some experiments on him, making their way to his mind, making sure that there would be nothing to be done about it… he would have Naruto-kun, no matter what…

* * *

Sorry if this is bad, but I am a bit sick at the moment, so my mind is a bit distracted with making sure I keep on breathing, which is pretty important to most people, unless you are dead, of course… the feeling that I get while writing makes me feel a bit better, and I hope to get better soon… so, I am once again setting a small review count to be gotten… 840 reviews…

A new sex scene is up, though it is pretty low quality according to me…

Its on my adult fan fiction profile, reachable through my profile…

PLEASE REVIEW


	15. Frisky women

**Dinner Date**

Disclaimer: Finally decided that you were lucky enough to receive an update from the godly, the marvellous, the wonderful, the unholy messiah to who some of you have been praying for a bit more porn in the world… ME anyway, this will be fun…

* * *

Frisky women...

* * *

Naruto looked at Shizune with a somewhat dumb look on his face. **"How do you mean, there was no more gel in store? Damn, now I got to use something else to use…"** she was somewhat eager to offer her services though, to his opinion.

"**Are you sure that that is the right thing that will make it all nice?" **he asked as she rubbed some gel in his hair, usually used for checking pregnant women, which she had on her at the moment. His hair had to be styled in just the perfect way so that he'd be able to go out clubbing with the ladies in a neighbouring village. The plan for vengeance was still some time away, the preparations having to be done in silence, though Naruto could spot Gai and lee training at times, whispering to each to her, then beginning to talk about the Power of Youth all of a sudden when a familiar face came close by.

"_**The fool will not be suspected, nor will their movements be detected for what they are. They will be able to serve us well, as long as they continue to act just like that, which is pretty standard for them… Do we still have that bedspread with Gai on it in your house?" **Otousan… I don't think…**"Kit, you know how I feel about the man…"**Otousan… I know its hard, but please! Don't…_

The view of Kyuubi sitting in the cage, wearing a wig and a strange contraption that looked like a dog would wear it but being in the same green spandex that Lee and Gai wore, as well as the blinking teeth made him feel like he was somewhere else altogether, the world probably going crazy without his mind to keep it anchored in place. There was a bright poster of Gai in the background that made it all look like Kyuubi was a Gai fan…

"**I think dad is getting a bit crazy from getting no action for so long… he's been covering the walls in Gai pictures…" **Shizune shivered at that as she worked on Naruto's hair, Hana getting ready to put some newer clothing on for the small trip to the other village. Tsunade and Yuugao would not be going with him, Hana, Shizune and Kurenai accompanying him, that suiting him just fine since those women were the ones he could feel good around. There was a small bit of confidence that he gained from being around the women, them making him feel good when he spent time with them.

"I'll grind against you for some moments on the dance floor, okay?" Hana said as she entered the room again, wearing a red leather top that seemed to barely cover her breasts, the upper part being nearly not there, only covering the nipples and down. Down there was a short skirt, once again in leather, but that time black in colouration. Shizune was finally done with his hair, letting him know by kissing him on the cheek softly, Hana giving a small growl as a sign that she did not like that small gesture of love and affection for Naruto, but would possibly share with the other woman.

Naruto looked at the way that the women interacted, sighing a bit as he realised that this might just have become somewhat difficult to handle on his own. He looked at his father, well the one he acknowledged as his father, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and then watched how the Gai idolatry had been ripped apart as if by some storm, making the entire thing look like something had raged through it with a huge broomstick.

"Let's GO!" a cheerful voice spoke and Kurenai entered, wearing one of the smallest tops that Naruto had ever seen a woman wear. It was like she was trying to get raped again, the thought being picked up by her, making her smile softly as the memory surfaced again for a moment. "Not going to get raped while you all are around me…" he smiled at her and she hugged him, throwing most of her weight on him, luckily, she was pretty light for a woman her age, though he probably shouldn't say that out loud since it might cost him his dates.

When they came to the other village, they immediately selected a place where they could either dance or just drink their ass off. Naruto was slightly disappointed that the youth of the town seemed to go to a 'disco' which had some blaring loud music, which his fine and delicate ears could catch, but made his head spin in an awkward manner. The ladies did not matter, apparently Hana coming here more often, since one of the local girls seemed to recognise her and came towards her immediately, asking who the blonde hottie was that she was with.

"Oh this? This is the guy who manages to drive you one hundred ways to Sunday…" was the answer that Hana gave, grabbing Naruto's ass for a moment, pinching it slightly. **"You should stop doing that before I'll rip off your clothing, what little you do wear…"** Shizune looked a bit uncomfortable about that, since he looked pretty serious to her with that threat, but didn't really want to get involved, the idea being very attractive though to pinch his ass a few times. Kurenai smiled at the girl who had introduced herself as Ayumi-chan.

"Ayumi-chan, why don't you ask this cute guy what his name is? And I got to remark, Hana did him little credit… probably because she wants to keep him for herself… Hana-chan, why don't we take him to the bathroom with us later, so we can get… punished?" a grin split her face as hormones took over momentarily, causing Naruto to groan. **"If you two horny sex fiends keep this up, you'll end up ripped and you got to have Shizune-neechan heal you…"** Shizune looked at Naruto, who looked positively feral with the look that he was sending at the busty woman. "Naruto-sama, please don't get mad… No need to level a kilometre of ground because someone irritated you…"

Ayumi was taken aback. She flipped her hand through her hair, looking at the blonde guy who was decked out in a shirt that seemed to either have blood splatters on it or was coloured in a fashion that made it seem like blood had been dripping on it. There was a belt around his waist that spoke of obvious wealth, there being gold on the buckle, whilst the rest appeared to be very normal leather. The pants that he wore were tight, but not tight enough to totally cut off blood circulation. They seemed to make him look like a bad boy, because they were slightly ripped. Naruto looked at her for a moment, taking in her form for a moment, before deeming her unworthy of his… caresses.

She had long blue hair, wore a small blue and black striped top and some low pants in a yellowish colour. He smiled at her, displaying his rather impressive and dangerous looking teeth, which caused her to take an involuntary step backwards. **"I'm one hundred percent lethal… I just love women who don't know who they are dealing with…"** he flexed his muscles slightly in some macho poses, though he didn't have much in the way of muscles, the small pheromones that he released being enough to entrance any woman he wanted, Ayumi not being one of those.

"Let's dance to the moon, Naruto-sama…" Hana said, looking at him and then pulling him to the dance floor, just when a techno beat was being played. Immediately they started to move to the tune, jumping and bouncing and generally going with the flow, Shizune and Kurenai joining in when a somewhat calmer song had been played, Hana already having nestled herself against Naruto's chest, giving him some loving nudges. With three ladies giving him attention, it was no surprise that Naruto could feel how he wanted to just take them there and now, making noise enough so that he'd be able to sate his women, making them go mad with pleasure.

But alas, he knew that he should better behave himself a bit. When he went to take a seat at the bar, the ladies just followed him, like faithful puppies, not that he minded that, but Kurenai seated herself on his lap, drawing some curious stares from the other people as he looked pretty rough on the eyes, his looks being nearly feral but still humanoid. His blood red eyes appeared to have been scaring some people and he looked at the bartender. **"A drink for me and the lady on my lap. Doesn't matter what you give me, she's got a choice."** The bartender looked at him then poured him some sort of alcoholic beverage, the smell being pretty spicy according to him. Naruto chugged it down immediately, Kurenai taking a light red wine to sweeten up her tastes for the moment.

Naruto drank a bit more, the way that he was drinking making it look like he was just trying to drown himself. The way that the ladies seemed to respond to his touches was simply too awesome for him, the manner in which they seemed to inch to him, the way that they seemed to respond all being focused on him, the love they had for him shining out of their eyes. He looked at the barkeep, seeing that the ladies next to him were pretty inebriated. **"We should go now, ladies. How about me paying for it all? I got enough money to spare, so…" **

The barkeep nodded, looking at the small note that held the current amount htat Naruto would have to pay, then named an amount of money that Naruto would have to pay, Naruto pulling out a bill of notes, handing the correct amount to the barkeep, who wished them a good night. With Kurenai giggling nearly uncontrollably, Shizune looking pretty sober and Hana looking totally smashed, he walked out of the disco, looking around for someone familiar, when not seeing anyone, he just told the ladies to follow him to his house, which they all did, Kurenai being in hysterics because of something that she saw while Hana just clumsily followed, having a bit too much for her to be in prime condition. Naruto didn't feel anything but a pleasant buzz, the alcohol being purified immediately, not really getting into drunkenness due to his unique constitution, the manner in which he seemed to be living indicating that he could possibly survive an apocalypse.

He looked around, carrying Hana in his arms after she had collapsed after some three miles of bounding through the trees, smacking into a tree by mistake, due to her drunken senses not really registering, luck carrying her as far as she had gone. She was squishy, he noticed, the way that she seemed to lean onto him, pressing her boobs against him made him hard even though he could sense that she was knocked out pretty well. When they reached Konoha he looked to see that Kurenai was being carried by Shizune, who apparently had drunk only very little alcohol, or none at all, the way that she seemed to be still in control of her movement, carrying Kurenai without even complaining about the weight of the other woman.

"Naruto-kun!" he heard a voice close by, getting caught by the neck by someone, who forced him down to the ground, landing him in an unorderly heap. He could smell the female pheromones oozing from the woman who had caught him by the neck and was currently clinging to him, Hana still being knocked out. He looked at the eyes that were now staring at him, making him feel very uncomfortable under the golden eyes that were looking at him with a hunger within them that made him very uncomfortable. "You needed my help with conquering Konoha, didn't you? I'll help, but you got to do me a favour first…"

A long tongue seemed to slip from the woman's lips, looking almost like a snake as it licked the lips, making Naruto instantly realise that there would be no getting away from this woman, since she was Orochimaru, the Sannin who had been able to take him out easily should he anger her. It was probably better that he just went with her, to see where this would take him, not really trusting her at the moment to take him somewhere.

There was nothing that could prevent this, she knew. She had taken care of every little detail ina hurry, ever since she had laid eyes on him. He looked so damn cute with the way that he moved, how he seemed to take care of the other women, so she had made sure that she would have him for at least a few hours, in which he could work his magic with her body, as repayment he'd be getting her assistance and the assistance of her village, who were little more then people who were afraid for her powers and presence, her experiments also giving some people power that they craved, ensuring that they would be at least be a bit loyal to him.

A smile came to her face as he nodded swiftly, giving in to her wishes. She grabbed him, making her escape with him in a flash. The other women looked a bit put out by the way that the woman had just captured their man, making him into the object of the chase that should ensue, had Shizune not seen the woman and identified her as Orochimaru, the serpent sannin, who was arguably one of the most powerful men in the lands. But apparently she did not know about the gender twist, so thought it was okay for Orochimaru to borrow Naruto for a moment.

Naruto just watched as the other ladies went out of view. He watched how the trees passed him by, until he came at a moderately sized house, to which he was carried inside. The way that Orochimaru behaved was odd to the point of it being able to creep him out. He looked at the way that the serpent sannin held herself, the manner in which she moved being too creepy for him. When he was carried into the bedroom and put on the bed, Orochimaru looked at him and told him to please remain there while she went to get some nice drinks for him and her.

He waited for five minutes, hearing some glasses clanking in the other room, making him look at the bed for a moment, noticing that there seemed to be no more sound. His fine ears could hear a cloth falling to the floor and when orochimaru entered one again, he looked at her and his eyes fell wide as he saw a naked form appear. "Why don't we just go and make some love, Naruto-kun…" a viper shot out from nowhere, hitting him in the left temple, spreading poison through the body with a bite, making Naruto paralysed. Orochimaru smirked like the cat who had caught the helpless canary in its claws, diving down upon the now helpless Naruto, who was begging Kyuubi to get some chakra to get the poison from his system, but the elder demon would not do that due to the heavy amount of attention Naruto would receive. Still, Naruto was creeped out by the fact that Orochimaru wanted to do those things with him…

* * *

Poor Naruto. To tell the truyth, this story took me along with it for a moment, letting me just write what came to mind, sorry if some of you are trying to kill me because I did it, but hey, I'm not one that can easily be tracked down. If someone even cares about the amount of sex scenes I produce, be prepared to see some more coming, also attempting to make another start with my collection, going to write a Naruto with Anko, which would feature some nice content, but I'd be unable to have it done before next week, since I will be so very busy with things next week. Anyways, I hope to have 1000 reviews on this story, so please review. At the moment, it's 945 reviews, so that's 55 more reviews for me to get the courage to write more for this story…

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
